Dulce Venganza
by p0pul4ar
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando la persona de la que estas enamorada se burla de ti, solo por fea? ella buscara una dulce venganza
1. La humillacion

**Dulce Venganza.**

**Capitulo 1: La humillación.**

-¡Hola! Kagome -saludo Kouga mientras se acercaba a ella con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hola! Kouga -saludo al chico de 19 años piel bronceada, ojos azules todo un sueño para cualquier chica.

-¿No iras al partido de fut? -pregunto con interés a la chica de 17 años que estaba sentada en su banca, piel blanca, ojos chocolate falda larga con cuadros guindos y dorados, la blusa tipo polo con el escudo de la institución Shikon no Tama, y mal peinada es decir una chica "fea" como todos le decían.

-No lo se Kouga, ya sabes que siempre esta la antipática y presumida de Kikyo -dijo sin animo ya que siempre la molestaba y pues como Kikyo era la chica mas "guapa" del colegio Shikon no Tama.

-¡Ahh!, es verdad es la capitana de las Crazygirls -dijo mientras se sentaba en su respectivo banco o sea delante de Kagome.

-¡auch! -exclamo Kagome.

-¡Óyeme! ¿Pero rayos te pasa idiota? -grito Kouga furioso por la bolita de papel que le habían aventado a Kagome.

-¿Como me llamaste? ¡ahh! no me digas que te gusta la chica mas fea del colegio -dijo con burla un ojidorado de 19 años, piel bronceada, alto y con un envidiable cuerpo, que además era el líder del equipo de futbol "Garras de Acero" de su colegio.

-Y a ti que rayos te importa bestia -gritaba Kouga, mientras se acercaba a el, jalándolo de la camisa tipo polo con el escudo del colegio Shikon.

-¡Maldito! quita tus sucias manos de mi camisa -dijo el ojidorado furioso mientras se soltaba de su agarre.

-Por favor, Kouga no pelees -dijo una Kagome suplicante.

-Solo si prometes ir al partido de fut -dijo con una sonrisa ya que el era el capitán del equipo "Clan Lobo".

-¡ahh! esta bien te lo prometo -dijo con desgane mientras se dirigía a su banco.

-¿pero miren quien esta aquí? -pregunto Kikyo mirando de arriba y abajo a Kagome, mientras se dirigía a su novio.

-Ya ves mi amor lo puntual que es la fea, pero que mas da si nunca lograra ser tan bella como tu -dijo Inuyasha mientras besaba a Kikyo y miraba de reojo a la azabache.

-¿Por que me hacen esto? -se preguntaba interiormente mientras miraba a su amor "imposible".

-No les hagas caso Kag -dijo Sango de 18 años, piel blanca cabello castaño y a su espalda.

-Claro -dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Iras al partido de fut? -pregunto Sango con interés.

-Si, se lo prometí a Kouga -dijo con desgane mientras se acomoda su cabello.

-¡Oh! ¡Que bien! Yo iré para ver a Miroku, claro que el pertenece al equipo Garras de Acero pero pues que gane el mejor ¿no crees? -pregunto a la azabache que miraba hacia la ventana del salón.

-Claro -afirmo con una sonrisa, mientras pensaba en lo mal que la trataba Inuyasha y compañía.

-¿Con que iras al partido? -se preguntaba una Kikyo con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

-¿Qué piensas, amor? -Pregunto el ojidorado, pues sabia que esa sonrisa era de que algo estaba tramando.

-Ya te enteraras, amor -dijo mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba su escuadrón de porristas las Crazygirls.

-Ya saben lo que tenemos que hacer -decía Kikyo mientras les contaba su plan a su escuadrón formado por Yura, Kagura, Kanna y otras chicas mas que formaban parte del escuadrón.

-Si, ni se espera la sorpresa la fea de Kagome -decía su escuadrón con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro pero no siguieron pues el profesor de gramática había llegado.

El las canchas del partido Garras de Acero vs. Clan Lobo…..

-Vamos Clan Lobo -gritaban los seguidores de ese equipo, que estaba formado por Kouga, Ginta, Renkotsu, Hoyo y otros chicos del salón.

-Chicos, ya saben tenemos que ganar -decía el ojidorado a su equipo formado por Miroku, Bankotsu, sesshomaru y otros chicos de su salón.

-¿Qué tienes miedo a perder bestia? -pregunto Kouga mientras miraba como la mandíbula de Inuyasha se tensaba.

-¡Claro que no! lobo sarnoso -contesto el ojidorado a punto de ir a romperle la cara pero su mejor amigo Miroku lo agarro antes de que se saliera de control.

-Calma amigo el que ríe a lo último ríe mejor -dijo Miroku un chico de 18 años de edad piel bronceada y ojos azules.

En las bancas del partido…

-No debí haber venido -dijo una Kagome con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Ay! que aguafiestas Kag, ahora te quedas y miras el partido -dijo Sango mientras no perdía de vista al amor de su vida Miroku.

-Esta bien, además se lo prometí a Kouga -dijo mientras se sentaba en la banca y miraba a Inuyasha aquel chico que tenia su corazón en sus manos.

-Ya empezó el partido -afirmo Áyame una chica de18 años, piel blanca, pelo rojizo, y ojos verdes, mientras miraba con atención a Kouga.

-Chicas voy a comprar algo ¿no quieren nada? -pregunto Kagome mientras se paraba de las bancas.

-No Kag, gracias -decían al unisonó sus mejores amigas.

-¡Chicas! Ahí viene -dijo kikyo con una sonrisa un tanto maléfica.

-1, 2,3 -gritaban las Crazygirls al unisonó.

-Vamos, Garras de Acero, ustedes pueden y jamás ustedes dejen que una niña feeeaa como Kagome los desconcentre -dijeron señalándola, viendo como la azabache acumulaba lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ja ja -todos los de la banca reían sin parar.

-Los odio -gritaba Kagome, mientras dejaba caer amargas lágrimas en su rostro.

-¡Espera! -gritaba Kouga angustiado mientras corría a gran velocidad para alcanzar a la azabache, ya que no era el único, pues sus amigas también corrían detrás de ella.

-¡Kouga! ¡Ven para este mismo instante! Perderemos el partido por default ¡imbécil! -exclamo furioso Ginta hacia donde estaba Kouga pero este había desaparecido, pues el arbitro dijo que habían perdido por falta de un jugador.

-¡Rayos! -exclamo Kouga furioso al no alcanzar a la azabache y lo peor perdió el partido contra Garras de Acero.


	2. El plan que cambio todo

KokoroNat: Muchas gracias que bueno que te gusto, si ya se es una maldita, la verdad no se donde vendan a un Kouga así pero si supiera ya lo hubiera comprado, y aquí esta la conti y ojala te guste

**Abiy****:** Si yo también quiero ver, pero hare sufrir mucho a Kikyo Jeje muchas gracias por dejar review

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de Rumiko, yo solo los tomo prestados pero la historia si es totalmente mía.

**Capitulo 2: El plan que cambio todo.**

**Casa de la familia Higurashi…**

-¿Qué te pasa, hija desde que llegaste has estado muy callada? -pregunto Sukiomi con preocupación al ver a su hija tan perdida en su mundo como si algo le estuviese ocultando.

-No es nada mama solo cosas de adolescentes, sin importancia -le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa fingida, ya que no quería contarle a su mama lo sucedido para no preocuparla.

-¿Segura, Kagome? -pregunto Sukiomi no muy convencida de la respuesta obtenida.

-Claro, mama no te preocupes, para que veas, le hablare a Sango para ir de compras -aseguro con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras marcaba a su amiga y miraba a su madre retirarse a la cocina no muy convencida.

-¡Hola! Sango -Saludo Kagome.

-Kagome ¿estas bien? -pregunto Sango algo preocupada por lo sucedido esa mañana.

-Si, solo llamaba para ver si me podrías acompañar al centro comercial, tengo algo que contarte y solo tú puedes ayudarme -le dijo Kagome con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, definitivamente Kikyo iba a saber quien era ella.

-¡Claro! estaré ahí en media hora -aseguro su amiga y se despidió de ella.

-Souta, le dices a mama que ya me voy de compras al rato regreso -le dijo a su hermano de 11 años, ojos chocolates y piel blanca.

-Seguro, hermana vete con cuidado -le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**En el centro comercial…**

-Ahora si Kag, ¿Qué es eso que tienes que decirme? -pregunto su amiga que iba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla entubado y una blusa de tirantes rosa.

-Que quiero hacerme un cambio de look y para eso iremos por ropa nueva, maquillajes y todo lo que haga falta para dejar de ser lo que soy -dijo mientras señalaba como iba vestida traía una falda café hasta los tobillos y una blusa del mismo color en definiva nada a la moda.

-Kag ¡Que bueno! iremos al salón de belleza, a cortar tu pelo, delinear tus cejas, en fin todo lo que haga falta para que te veas genial amiga -dijo Sango mientras miraba a

cierta persona que le caía como patada de mula.

-¡Ay no! Ahí esta Kikyo -dijo la azabache con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, aprovecharía a Kikyo al máximo para empezar su dulce venganza.

-Kag ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo? -pregunto Sango mientras miraba a Kikyo entrar a una tienda de ropa.

-Por supuesto ven te contare mi plan -dijo mientras se acerco a Sango para contarle su magnifico plan.

-Ja ja me imagino la cara que va a poner -afirmo Sango con una sonrisa algo malévola en su rostro.

Entraron a una tienda a comprar unos lentes obscuros para poner en marcha el gran plan de Kagome, ya que no iban a permitir que Kikyo las viera.

-Ahora si Kag ahí vienen -le dijo Sango mientras le daba la señal a Kagome de que Kikyo esta pasando justo donde ellas la querían.

-Ja ja -rio mientras tiraba unas pelotas al piso para que cuando Kikyo pasara esta se resbalara y fuera a dar a unos botes de pintura ensuciando el lindo vestido que apenas había comprado hace unos minutos y como había remodelación en el lugar lo aprovecharon al máximo.

¡Ay! ¡Ayúdenme! -gritaba Kikyo toda llena de pintura, todos los presentes reían sin parar, hasta tomaban fotos desde donde se encontraba, era gracioso verla toda llena de pintura.

-Sango, tómale una foto con tu cel. Y me la envías a mi correo ¿si? -pregunto haciéndose la inocente ¿y por que no? también reía sin parar mirándola así como la quería humillada delante de todo el centro comercial, lo malo era que andaba sola y no con sus secuaces.

-¿Para que quieres la foto? ¿Eh pillina? -pregunto Sango, mientras tomaba la foto a Kikyo imaginándose para que quería Kagome las fotos.

-Ya lo veras Sango, ya lo veras -le contesto con una gran sonrisa, mientras miraban a Kikyo alejarse gritando todos los impropios a las personas presentes ya que nadie se molesto en ayudarla.

-Ja ja, yo te las mando Kag y por cierto vámonos al salón de belleza y a comprar ropa nueva para que sorprendas tu mama y a todos mañana en la prepa -dijo mientras jalaba de ella hacia el salón de belleza.

**2 horas después…**

-¡Waow! Kag quedaste genial -dijo mientras veía su amiga muy bonita con su cabellos a mitad de la espalda suelto con un flequillo y ligeramente maquillada ya que no necesitaba polvo compacto ya que tenia un cutis envidiable.

-¡Ay! Sango no es para tanto -dijo mientras se miraba no lo podía creer ahí estaba ella, bien vestida con una falda de cuadros rosas con azul un poco arriba de sus rodillas y la blusa de tirantes color azul (era un conjunto muy bien combinado).

-Ahora si vámonos Kag, nada mas hay que ponernos los lentes no queremos que nadie te mire así, hasta mañana en la prepa, bueno excepto tu mama y tu hermano se llevaran una gran sorpresa ahorita que lleguemos a tu casa -dijo mientras caminaban distraídamente por el centro comercial.

-¡Auch! -exclamo Kagome, pues se había tropezado con alguien y ella había caído encima de el.

-Perdón -dijo Kagome, mientras miraba con sorpresa a ese "alguien"

-¿ehh? No tienes porque disculparte preciosa fue mi culpa y dime ¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunto Inuyasha con interés sosteniéndola de la cintura para que no se apartara de el.

-yo…yo me llamo -no pudo terminar ya que Sango levanto antes de que el la descubriera y todo se viniera abajo.

-Disculpe, pero ella y yo nos tenemos que ir, fue un placer conocerlo joven -saludo Sango con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Te volveré a ver? -pregunto Inuyasha a Kagome viéndola fijamente imaginándose como serian esos ojos

-Tal vez, no lo se joven hasta pronto -se despidió dejando a un ojidorado desconcertado.

-¡Hey! Esperen -gritaba furioso ya que esa chica lo había cautivado con su belleza, en su vida había visto una chica tan guapa ni siquiera Kikyo la superaba, y solo pensaba en si la volvería a ver.

-¡Inuyasha! Vámonos te andaba buscando y no te encontraba hay que entrenar para el partido -gritaba mientras miraba a su amigo muy pensativo y se preguntaba que había pasado.

**En la casa de los Higurashi…**

-¿Kagome? -pregunto su mama con asombro, ya que su hija andaba echando tiros con la ropa y lo bien que se miraba.

-Si mama soy yo -afirmo la azabache con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero que guapa te miras hija ¡mírate! Pareces una princesa -dijo Sukiomi abrazando a su hija, no podía creerlo su hija era toda una señorita.

-Bueno Kag me tengo que ir, en mi casa me esperan solo falta que te mire tu hermano, y lo del incidente de hace unos minutos lo hablamos mañana -se despidió Sango y dejo a una Kagome muy pensativa.

Hasta aquí le dejo no saben lo mucho que me costo hacer este capitulo ojala y les guste y muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Bye besoss


	3. Que día!

**Capitulo 3. ¡Que día!**

**Casa de la familia Higurashi…**

-No, no y no ¿Cómo crees que iré así? -dijo una Kagome exaltada a su mejor amiga.

-¡Oh! Vamos Kag no exageres serás la envidia de la prepa -dijo una Sango con cara soñadora mientras se miraba de reojo en el espejo de Kagome.

-No lo se Sango y si no le gusto a Inuyasha -dijo en un tono demasiado triste, pues Inuyasha es el gran amor de su vida.

-¡Ay! Por dios Kag no se que le miras a ese idiota mujeriego y superficial y troglodita -rio sango divertida.

-¬¬ no esta feo Sango -afirmo una Kagome un tanto enfadada por lo dicho.

-Ya mejor vámonos porque no llegaremos a clase de literatura -dijo una Sango muy preocupada.

-Si pero en el camino compramos una malteada no he desayunado nada y ya es tarde -suplico una Kagome con ojos soñadores, mientras vio como su amiga asentía con la cabeza.

**En la prepa Shikon…**

-¡Ay no ya vamos tarde! -afirmo una Kagome, mientras corría por los pasillos del colegio un tanto agitada.

-¡Cuidado Kagome! -grito Sango, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Auch! -grito una Kagome adolorida pues nuevamente se había tropezado nada mas y nada menos que con Inuyasha.

-PODRIAS FIJARTE POR DON…DE caminas… Kaa…go…me -afirmo un Inuyasha desconcertado.

-Yo…yo…yo no, me estas confundiendo -contesto agachando la miraba y su amiga tiro de su mano y se la llevo a un pasillo.

-¡Claro que es ella! Ja ja me podría divertir un rato con ella ¿Por qué no? -rio un Inuyasha maléficamente.

-Inuyasha a que no sabes, vi a la Srita. Kagome con mi queridísima Sango y esta tan guapa -afirmo un Miroku con una mirada un tanto libidinosa (Típico de el ¬¬).

-Ya lo se Miroku la acabo de ver y la verdad no es para tanto -afirmo con una sonrisa arrogante

-¿Bromeas? Esta como quiere la condenada ¡Ay amigo! ¿Donde quedo el gran Inuyasha Taisho el que a todas conquista? -bromeo su amigo.

-¿QUEE? Claro que la puedo conquistar, ya lo veras Miroku ¿Cuánto quieres perder? -pregunto Inuyasha enarcando una ceja hacia su amigo.

-Bueno si tú la conquistas yo seré tu esclavo un mes, pero si no es así tú harás mis tareas durante un mes ¿Hecho? -pregunto un Miroku con una gran sonrisa ya que tenia la confianza de que el saldría vencedor y como se había enterado que Kouga se le iba a declarar a Kagome era seguro que ese par serian novios (o_O).

-Hecho, pero yo saldré vencedor -afirmo Inuyasha con una sonrisa socarrona.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Kagome como que ya te gusto tropezarte con Inuyasha ¿no? Pudiendo tropezar con otro, pero noo tiene que ser el -ironizo Sango, mientras Kagome se encogía de hombros.

-Bueno ya no te enojes amiga porque no me enseñas esos trucos tuyos de karate ¿ehh? -suplico una Kagome con cara de perrito regañado.

-Esta bien mira fíjate bien primero una patada luego con el puño cerrado y asunto arreglado -afirmo una Sango que accidentalmente se había descontado una compañera que al parecer era nueva, vaya bienvenida.

-Yo…yoo lo siento -se disculpo una Sango un tanto apenada por lo sucedido.

-No hay problema, pero ten cuidado pudiste tirarme un diente -bromeo la chica.

-¡Hola! ¿Eres nueva verdad? -pregunto una Kagome asombrada.

-Si mi nombre es Rin y me asignaron el aula123c, bueno las dejo que voy tarde a la clase de literatura.

-¡Oh! nosotros te acompañamos también vamos en el salón -dijeron al unisonó Kagome y Sango.

**Otra parte de la Ciudad…**

-¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí Hakudoshi? -pregunto Naraku a su aliado.

-Claro mi señor todo acerca de la Familia Higurashi después de todo tienen que pagar los platos rotos ¿no? -afirmo con una sonrisa mientras bebía vino en una copa.

-Así es, no saben lo que les espera porque alguien tiene que pagarme el medio millón de dólares o si no me las cobrare por las malas -rio Naraku malvadamente meneando su copa de vino.

-Brindemos por nuestra venganza ¡Salud! -rieron al unisonó mientras chocaban su copa de vino.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Ay no! Llegamos tarde, ahí esta la chucky estamos muertas -digo una angustiada Kagome.

-No es para tanto no pasa de un reporte -afirmo Sango con una sonrisa.

-QUEEE, no claro que no le diremos que se nos hizo tarde o inventamos algo, nunca he tenido un reporte -dijo una Kagome mientras sujetaba su mochila color rosa en su mano derecha.

-No hay problema chicas le decimos que tuvimos un pequeño percance y listo -dijo una Rin sonriendo a ambas amigas.

Y así se dispusieron a entrar cuando de repente la

Maestra les pregunto:

-¿Dónde andaban señoritas? -pregunto la Chucky apodo que se gano a pulso ya que usaba el cabello rojo y corto (jajá de verdad que este apodo se lo decíamos a una maestra mía de la seku :D).

-Nosotros andábamos en la dirección -afirmo Rin.

-Ah pero si ustedes dos son nuevas -dijo señalando a Kagome y Rin.

-No, maestra solo Rin la que esta de lado izquierdo es Kagome Higurashi -afirmo Sango con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-KAGOME -gritaron todos los alumnos del salón ya que no se esperaban semejante sorpresa ya que la Kagome que ellos conocían era demasiado "fea".

-Si que es hermosa -afirmo Bankotsu con una sonrisa que derretiría el polo norte.

-CLAROO QUE NOO -grito una Kikyo furiosa por el comentario de Bankotsu.

-Señorita Kikyo guarde silencio por favor o la mando a detención por escandalosa -amenazo la maestra por semejante grito.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿Qué he hecho? Soy un estúpido, mi familia no tiene que pagar por mis errores, solo espero que mi hija me perdone -se reprochaba Miyagi camino a…

** Continuara…**

Uff ya termine este capi cada vez me tardo mas, a ver cuanto me lleva hacer el otro pues mis largas vacaciones se están agotando tan solo me queda 1 semana y media y pues ya saben las tareas y todo eso que es tan aburrido muchas gracias por sus comentarios a todas en general bye y hasta la próxima actualización.


	4. Chapter 4

**Uff! Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar jajja no quiero poner de pretexto a la prepa porque estaría mintiendo, pues la verdad ni me encargan mucha tarea, simplemente me dio flojera además no tengo la laptop y sin ella se me va la inspiración pero ya no tardare en actualizar lo prometo muchas gracias por sus comentarios las quiero mucho mi MSN es Janet (guion bajo) Sanchez25 () para cualquier duda :D**

**Capitulo 4. Mi Coraje**

-¿Tu? -Dijo la madre de Kagome ¿Pero que haces aquí? -Dijo irritada.

-Yo vine a conocer a mis hijos -Anuncio como un ultimátum.

-Claro que no, no permitiré que te acerques a ellos -afirmo enojada.

-No puedes impedirlo tienen mi apellido -Dijo mientras agarraba la puerta, para que Sukiomi no se la cerrara en las narices.

-Hasta ahora te acuerdas de que tienes hijos ¿verdad?, han pasado años y tú… tú nos abandonaste -Dijo al borde de las lágrimas que ya era un imposible ocultarlas tras esos ojos chocolates.

-Yo jamás los abandone -afirmo con melancolía.

**En la prepa Shikon…**

-¡Ay dios! Kag viste la cara de idiota que pusieron todos cuando te vieron -Afirmo Sango con una gran sonrisa mientras comía un helado de fresa.

-No es para tanto San… -No termino ya que llego…

-Kagome, es la verdad estas hermosa, aunque para mí siempre lo has sido -Afirmo Kouga con una gran sonrisa tomando asiento al lado de Kagome.

-Gracias Kouga, tu siempre tan lindo conmigo -Afirmo Kagome un poco sonrojada por el comentario de Kouga.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Maldición, no permitiré que me la quite -Dijo Inuyasha mirando a Kouga y a Kagome con el ceño fruncido y apretando el vaso de jugo con la mano.

-Calma, Inuyasha tal pareciera que estas celoso -Afirmo Miroku a punto de estallar a carcajadas por las acciones de su amigo.

-Por supuesto QUE NOO es solo que no quiero perder la apuesta por ese imbécil -Afirmo, mientras volteaba viendo con odio a Kouga, por supuesto que estaba celoso, es mas estaba apunto de ir a darle una paliza pero eso demostraría sus celos.

-¡Oh! Claro como digas Inuyasha -Dijo Miroku un tanto irritado por tener a un amigo tan estúpido como Inuyasha.

-¿ESTAS INSINUANDO ALGO MIROKU? -pregunto, gritando tan fuerte que todos en la cafetería lo miraban con cara de o_O.

-Yo, claro que no amigo -afirmo un Miroku simulando indignación ante su amigo, mientras Inuyasha estaba siendo pariente de los tomates ya que todos lo miraban "Raro".

-Mas te vale -Dicho esto salió de la cafetería.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Esa bestia esta bien loco mira que hacer semejante show en plena café -Dijo Kouga mirando a Inuyasha retirarse de la cafetería.

-Si es verdad que le estaría diciendo Miroku para que gritara eso -Pensaba Sango disfrutando de su helado.

-Pues la verdad no se que le pasaría Kouga -Afirmo Kagome mientras miraba a Inuyasha con ojitos de amor.

-¿QUÉ ACASO ME LEYÓ LA MENTE? -Pensaba Sango un tanto paranoica :P

-Pero miren quien esta aquí -afirmo Kikyo con un tono malévolo, sacando de su pensamiento a Sango.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES KIKYO? -Grito una Sango frustrada al ver como trataba a su amiga Kagome.

-Solo venia a molestar al TLACOYO BIGOTON -Eso último era para Kagome, quien en cuanto Kikyo dijo eso se levanto de su asiento y el encaro diciendo…

-¡Oh! Kikyo pero que lindo traje de porrista traes apuesto que **combina todo **-Afirmo, mientras miraba el traje de kikyo era una blusa pegaba y una mini falda blanca con bordes negros típico de las porristas enseñando su abdomen.

-Claro, a mi todo me queda bien en cambio a otr… -No termino ya que Kagome le quito el helado a Kouga y se lo embarro a kikyo en su blusa.

-Ja ja ja -Todos los de la cafetería reían a mas no poder.

-ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, MALDITA GARNACHA -afirmo mientras se limpiaba y aventaba todos los impropios hacia todos los que reían.

-Como digas, esta esperándote -La reto Kagome, mientras limpiaba los restos de helado de sus manos.

-Kagome no creí que harías eso -Dijo un Kouga un tanto sorprendido, pues nunca se hubiera imaginado a su "amiga" hacer eso.

-Yo tampoco, es mas no me pregunto como tuve el valor -Contesto Kagome.

-Sea, como sea hiciste bien, lo bueno es que ya me había acabado mi helado, que si no seria una lastima -Dijo una Sango un tanto melancólica, es que en serio seria una gran perdida.

-Eso que ni que -Afirmo Kouga.

-Ya olvidemoslo -Dijo Kagome un tanto apenada por lo ocurrido al helado de Kouga.

-Claro que no, Kag ¿y mi helado que? -Pregunto un Kouga un tanto divertido.

-Yo lo siento iré a comprarte otro -afirmo Kagome dirigiéndose a una mesa.

-Claro que no Kag, puedes pagármelo viniendo a verme al partido de futbol contra "Garras de Acero ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? -Pregunto un Kouga un tanto emocionado.

-Yo…yo...yo no lo se Kouga -Balbuceo una Kagome.

-Claro que iremos Kouga, ahí estaremos -Afirmo Sango con una gran sonrisa, ya que ella sabia los sentimientos de Kouga hacia Kagome.

-Ahí las espero chicas me tengo que ir acuérdense que hoy salimos temprano - y se fue con una gran sonrisa ese seria el día de la confesión de amor.

-Lo olvide por completo, llamare a mi mama -Afirmo Kagome sacando su celular, pero no pudo marcar ya que Sango se ofreció a llevarla.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Mama, ya llegue -Grito Kagome entrando a su casa un tanto extrañada por que su mama no contestaba.

-Aquí estoy hija -Afirmo su mama entrando del comedor a la sala un tanto triste pues no sabia que decir ante la llegada de Miyagi.

-Hola, mama pensé que no estabas -Dijo una Kagome un tanto preocupada notaba a su mama algo extraña.

-Hija tenemos visita -Dicho esto salió Miyagi del comedor.

-¿Quién, mama? -Pregunto Kagome asombrada pues era raro que sus tias vinieran en esas fechas.

-Buenas tardes -Saludo saludo Miyagi, viendo a Kagome un tanto emocionado tenia ganas de abrazarla y decirle te quiero mucho.

-Buenas tardes -Regreso el saludo

-Hija el señor aquí presente es…

**Continuara…**

**Ya se que estuvo corto pero créanme ami no me gusta alargar mucho el capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado nos vemos a la próxima mil besos a todas las que pasan por este fic**


	5. Chapter 5

Uy! Perdón por la tardanza de verdad lo siento pero lo prometido es deuda como ya he dicho antes no me gustan los fics a medias muchas gracias a todos sus comentarios tomare en cuenta los consejos dados y en lo absoluto me enojo son bien recibidos

**Capitulo 5.**

Antes de que Sukiomi pudiera contestar se le adelanto Miyagi:

-Soy un gran amigo de la familia -le mintió pues no podría llegar y decirle la verdad.

-Ahh… si claro hija su nombre es Seiya Hinata -sonrió un tanto nerviosa pues no le gustaba mentirle a su hija.

-Pues mucho gusto en conocerlo Sr. Seiya -Kagome le dedico una gran sonrisa -Ahora, si me disculpan me tengo que ir a hacer la tarea -se despidió de ambas personas.

-¿Por qué le mentiste, Miyagi? -le pregunto Sukiomi un tanto sorprendida por la madurez de aquel hombre.

-Es muy pronto para rebelarle la verdad -afirmo con gran sabiduría y tenia razón seria gran catástrofe confesarle la verdad.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Ay!, Buyo amo tanto a Inuyasha Taisho -hablaba con su mascota ya que era su gran amigo.

-KAGOME, KAGOME tienes una llamada de tu amiga Sango -gritaba Souta desde la sala.

-Tráeme el teléfono, por favor -le dijo Kagome.

-Hola Sango -saludo Kagome.

-Kagome ¿Qué crees amiga? -le dijo Sango casi gritando dejando sorda a Kagome.

-¿Qué?, Sango -le pregunto sin mucho interés pues cuando su amiga le decía esa palabra significaba que estaba en grandes líos ella.

-Que el equipo "Clan Lobo" necesitan unas porristas y bueno… yo… me tome la libertad de afirmar nuestra inscripción inmediata ¿Puedes creerlo? -le dijo Sango entusiasmada esperando ansiosa la respuesta de su gran amiga.

-¿QUEEE…? ¡Estas loca, claro que yo no seré la porrista de un equipo! además para eso se necesita tener una buena figura y para nada que yo la tengo ni lo sueñes -le afirmo a punto de colmarle la paciencia desde luego quería mucho a su amiga, pero siempre la embarcaba en cosas que ella no quería.

-Vamos, Kag así puedes conquistar a cualquier chico de la prepa Shikon, además acuérdate que de todas maneras tenemos que ir al partido se lo prometimos a Kouga -le recordó los hechos del evento pasado.

-Te recuerdo que **tú **se lo prometiste, ni siquiera me dejaste hablar -le afirmo Kagome con un tono de molestia fingida, pues no se podría enojar con su gran amiga.

-Vamos, Kag será divertido se inscribieron Ayame, Rin y otra chicas que nos caen bien a ambas -le animo para que aceptara la gran oferta -¿Si? Anda di que si Kag -le insistía con tal de ser porristas y ayudar a su amiga para ser popular.

-Mmm… esta bien Sango tu ganas -se rindió pues sabia que Sango nunca perdía así que no le vio el caso en seguirse negando.

-Muchas gracias Kag mañana nos vemos en la prepa para ver lo del vestuario y los pequeños detalles, además todavía tenemos que hacer una audición para ver que escuadrones se quedan -le afirmo Sango -Bueno te dejo Kag mañana nos vemos te cuidas mucho ¡Y no faltes mañana! -se despidió.

-Ok, bye ahí estaré, por cierto ¿no se te ofrece nada del centro comercial? -le pregunto Kagome.

-No amiga, muchas gracias ¿iras tu? -le pregunto Sango.

-Si, iré a comprar unas cosas que hacen falta para la casa -afirmo Kagome -Bueno bye Sango mañana nos vemos en la prepa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Casa de Kikyo**

-Maldita garnacha -maldecía una y otra vez a Kagome.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Kikyo? -pregunto Yura saboreándose la venganza de su mejor amiga.

-Ya lo veras, todo a su tiempo querida -sonrió con sorna Kikyo.

-Ja ja tiene que ser de acuerdo a la mojigata, hay que aplastarla como la cucaracha que es -arremetió Subaki.

-Por supuesto chicas, y tengo a la persona que me puede ayudar -afirmo Kikyo con una risa escalofriante.

-No me digas que será el inútil y bueno para nada de tu noviecito -agrego Yura un tanto insegura.

-CLARO QUE NO -grito Kikyo -Es otra persona alguien capaz de destruir el mundo con sus propias manos -sonrió malévolamente dejando a sus amigas asustadas por esa persona que conocía Kikyo.

-¡Ah! Que bien pero esperemos que no se le vaya la mano a tu amigo solo queremos intimidarla, no matarla -afirmo Yura un tanto desconcertada de cuando acá ella pensaba en los demás.

-Por supuesto que si se pasa de la raya, tomare las medidas necesarias para destruirla con mis propias manos -afirmo mientras sacaba una fotografía toda rayoneada de Kagome O.o (de donde la consiguió no me pregunten ehh n.n)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Hakudoshi, mañana empieza nuestro plan en contra de esa familia, para eso necesito de tu ayuda, investiga sus puntos más vulnerables y todo lo que sepas en relación al acercamiento de Miyagi a su adorada familia -ordeno Naraku.

-Si, jefe mañana le traeré todo lo que investigue acerca del tema para eso necesitamos saber exactamente a que fue Miyagi a la casa de su adorada familia -ironizo Hakudoshi, obviamente lo odiaba.

-Así es, además es fácil tengo una aliada en esa prepa y me será de gran utilidad -afirmo Naraku -Además se de muy buena fuente que ella odia a muerte a la hija de Miyagi, esto será como quitarle un dulce a un niño, -fanfarroneo el muy canalla.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**CENTRO COMERCIAL.**

Se encontraban dos jóvenes paseando libremente por el centro comercial.

-Ya Inuyasha discúlpame, yo no tuve la culpa de que hicieras tremendo teatro -le insistía Miroku.

-Ya, miroku como molestas te disculp… -no pudo terminar ya que sus ojos se fijaron en una linda azabache -Es… es… ell…a -balbuceo sorprendido pues nunca se imagino que volvería a verla otra vez.

-¿Quién? -le pregunto Miroku intrigado.

-La chica que te conté, la de lentes con traje rosa y azul, es ella trae lo mismo, gracias a dios que trae lo mismo si no, no me daría cuenta de que es ella -afirmo con una gran sonrisa pues no se perdería la oportunidad de preguntarle su nombre.

-Si, es muy bella, pero siento como si ya la conociéramos, Inuyasha -la observo detenidamente tratando de hallar algún parecido con alguna chica de la prepa, pero nada.

-Claro que no, además nadie de la prepa posee su belleza, mírala es tan guapa que me dan ganas de besarla -afirmo dejando a Miroku, para irse detrás de esa bella mujer (obviamente es Kagome)

-¿Qué llevare? -Se preguntaba Kagome vestida con una falda de cuadros rosas con azul un poco arriba de sus rodillas y la blusa de tirantes color azul y de paso sus lentes no se arriesgaría a que alguien de sus enemigas a la agarraran a traición.

-Buenas tardes Señorita -saludo Inuyasha.

Kagome solo atino a voltearse en cámara lenta, pues sabia exactamente de quien era esa voz tan varonil.

-Lo… conoz…co -balbuceo nerviosa, pues no era lo mismo verlo a diario que hablarle.

-Claro, hasta te pregunte tu nombre cuando su amiga se la llevo a rastras deseaba tanto que llegara este día el volver a verte -le dijo viendo como las mejillas de ella se sonrojaban le parecía un acto tan tierno -¿Cuál es tu nombre? -le pregunto el con mucho interés.

-Mi nombre es -se quedo pensando, pues no podía decirle que era Kagome lo haría sufrir -Me llamo Sue Aizawa -se presento con un falso nombre.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho -se presento galantemente en ese momento le importaba un comino su "novia" Kikyo.

-Fue un placer conocerlo pero me tengo que retirar -se despidió, antes de que pudiera dar un paso ella se dio cuenta que estaba frente a frente con Inuyasha, porque el la había halado hacia el.

-Claro que no, desde que te vi no te saco de mi mente, además hay algo que deseo hacer -se fue acercando peligrosamente a la boca de Kagome y la beso fue un beso corto pero dulce.

-No, no, no, esto no esta bien -y salió corriendo con una lagrima en sus mejilla, pues ese beso no era el deseado ella quería que el se fijara aunque fuera un instante en Kagome Higurashi y no en su otra personalidad.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tienes razón Miyagi, todavía no es el momento -afirmo con una gran sonrisa en su vida se imagino tener una platica muy amena con el.

-Si es lo mejor ya mas adelante, se los diremos a ella y Souta -afirmo Miyagi pues el tenia mucha razón en lo que decía -Además me gane el peor de los enemigos le pedí un préstamo y a como de lugar se quiere cobrar el muy maldito -dijo melancólico se sentía un completo idiota por no contenerse en las deudas del juego.

-Ya lo importante es que vienes a recuperar a tus hijos y a protegerlos de ese tal Naraku -le dedico una sonrisa aunque sabia que el tenia un tanto de culpa por no contener su vicio.

-Bueno, te dejo Sukiomi y cuida mucho a mis dos hijos, por favor -le suplico.

-Pierde cuidado, yo los protegeré pues son lo mas preciado que tengo en este mundo -lo reconforto Sukiomi, mientras el se retiraba de ahí en eso vio llegar a Kagome llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa, hija? -le pregunto angustiada.

-Mama, vi a Inuyasha y me beso, pero no a mi, sino a Sue Aizawa, me quiero morir el nunca se fijara en Kagome Higurashi -lloraba desconsoladamente abrazada de Sukiomi.

¿Qué?, pero si dijiste que te beso a ti hija, de verdad no te entiendo -dijo Sukiomi, pues no le entendía nada a su hija.

-No te preocupes mama es que te acuerdas que ya me lo había encontrado en el centro comercial, pues hoy lo vi y obviamente no le dije que era Kagome sino Sue Aizawa ¿Ahora entiendes? -afirmo Kagome a su mama que se quedo con ojos O.o

-Ya entiendo hija, pero debiste decirle la verdad tarde o temprano todo se descubre -eso último lo dijo más para ella misma que para Kagome.

-Lo se mama, bueno voy a mi cuarto -se fue sin mas corriendo a su habitación a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Esa hija mía igualita a Miyagi -susurro al aire.

**Continuara…**

**Ufff… al fin conti de verdad díganme si me kedo mal o si algo no les pareció con toda confianza no me enojo **


	6. Chapter 6 Porristas

**Uff… al fin actualizare ya que no me quiero tardar demasiado, pues a este paso me llevara año terminarla además no solo tengo este fic me quedan dos mas ¡QUE PRESION! No se crean si puedo con los 3 sin mas les dejo el capitulo ahí me dejan su opinión, se me olvidaba ¡FELICES VACACIONES!**

**Capitulo 6. Porristas**

**Prepa Shikon…**

-Kikyo adivina que -le dijo Yura un tanto agitada por haber corrido tantos pasillos.

-¿QUEE? -le grito -Sabes que no me gustan los acertijos así que suéltalo de una vez -le estiro del brazo.

-Bueno pues que la garnacha -como ellas le decían a Kagome -junto con sus amiguitas VAN A FORMAR UN ESCUADRON PARA PORRISTAS -se lo soltó de golpe Yura.

-ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA ESTÚPIDA BROMA ¿VERDAD? -golpeo Kikyo la pared.

-Claro que no, según comentan que hoy harán la audición en el gimnasio de la prepa -afirmo Yura.

-Pues como sea a nosotras nadie nos gana somos magnificas, guapas y las mas populares de la prepa -agrego Subaki con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Eso ni quien lo dude, pero por nada del mundo me perderé la audición y la derrota de esas losers -afirmo Kikyo con una gran sonrisa, pues casi aseguraba que Kagome y sus amigas perderían la audición.

-¡Hey!, pero eso será como en 2 horas mas, chicas -afirmo Yura quien se gano miradas feas por parte de sus amigas.

-HASTA APENAS LO DICES -le gritaron sus dos amigas.

-Ahh… lo siento, mira Kikyo ahí viene tu novio -le dijo Yura al ver a Inuyasha ir hacia ellas.

-Hola, mi amor -le saludo Kikyo con un beso en los labios.

-Ahh… hola -correspondió al saludo -Maldita sea que me esta pasando -pensó Inuyasha -Sus besos no saben iguales al de ella -se regaño mentalmente.

-¿Te pasa algo? Inuyasha -pregunto Kikyo sosteniéndole la mano.

-A mi nada -mintió -¿Por qué? -le pregunto.

-No se, te noto extraño como si estuvieras en otra parte -le contesto.

-No por supuesto que no me pasa nada mi amor -la beso intensamente (obviamente para no levantar sospechas).

-San… -sus palabras quedaron en la garganta al ver a Inuyasha besándose con Kikyo.

-Que no te afecte amiga -le agarro Sango el hombro y le dedico una sonrisa.

-No me afecta, total nunca me va a hacer caso -rio amargamente Kagome.

-No digas eso Kag, no sabes que en un día todo puede cambiar -dijo sabiamente Sango.

-Bueno vámonos que se nos hace tarde -así fue como se fueron a su salón.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Qué tal su día? Bellísimas señoritas -saludo cordialmente Miroku.

-Hola, bueno días, joven Miroku -saludo Kagome, ya que su amiga se limito a contestarle.

-Díganme no han visto a Inu… disculpen pero ya lo vi, nos vemos -se despidió.

-INUYASHA -grito.

-¿PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?, Miroku ¿Qué quieres? -le pregunto.

-Solo recordarte que tienes una semana para conquistar a Kagome Higurashi o ya se te olvido ¿Ehh? -enarco una ceja hacia el.

-Claro que no, es solo que pensaba en… - se interrumpió, pues no se daría el lujo de que su amigo se burlara de el.

-¿En Quién? Acaso en Sue Aizawa -afirmo Miroku.

-QUE TE IMPORTA -le grito -Ademas voy a cumplir con la apuesta -sonrió.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Subaki ¿a que hora salimos hoy? -le pregunto Kikyo con sumo interés.

-Pues a la 1:35 de la tarde ¿Por qué? -le pregunto extrañada, pues a Kikyo nunca le importo el horario.

-No por nada, si me disculpan tengo que salir un rato -salio y llamo por celular.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Sango, creo que no podre -le dijo Kagome nerviosa vestida de una minifalda y blusa ombliguera rojo con blanco.

-Vamos Kag, no pasa nada -le insto Rin.

-Si claro amiga estoy segura que ganaremos.

-Bueno jóvenes hoy se seleccionara aun escuadrón ganador para el equipo "Clan Lobo", un aplauso para las TeenAngels -todos aplaudieron, pues ese era el escuadrón de Kagome.

Seguido de esto salieron ellas para empezar a bailar una coreografía escogida por todo el escuadrón.

**Sólo dime**

**Todo lo que sientes**

**Quiero que lo intentes**

**One, two, three, go!**

**No me mientas**

**Niño, sé sincero**

**Sabes lo que quiero**

**One, two, three, go!**

**Si cierras los ojos**

**Verás lo que siento**

**Verás que te quiero a ti**

**Dime qué sientes por mí**

**Sé que estás ahí**

**Háblame de ti**

**Quiero saberlo**

**Oye niño, no tengas miedo**

**No lo entiendes, sé lo que quiero**

**Oye niño, tú serás mío**

**Sabes bien que sólo te quiero a ti**

**Sólo te quiero a ti**

**No lo entiendo**

**Sé que tienes miedo**

**Sólo quiero un beso**

**One, two, three, go!**

**No me mientas**

**Niño, sé sincero**

**Sabes lo que quiero**

**One, two, three, go!**

**Si cierras los ojos**

**Verás lo que siento**

**Verás que te quiero a ti**

**Dime qué sientes por mí**

**Sé que estás ahí**

**Lo puedo sentir**

**Háblame de ti**

**Quiero saberlo**

**Oye niño, no tengas miedo**

**No lo entiendes, sé lo que quiero**

**Oye niño, tú serás mío**

**Sabes bien que sólo te quiero a ti**

**Oye niño, no tengas miedo**

**No lo entiendes, sé lo que quiero**

**Oye niño, tú serás mío**

**Sabes bien que sólo te quiero a ti**

**Te quiero a ti, te quiero a ti**

**Sólo te quiero a ti**

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, pues la verdad habían bailado y cantado muy bien.

-Que guapa se mira Kagome -pensó Kouga.

-Se volaron la barda con la coreografía -afirmo Miroku con una sonrisa mirando al gran amor de su vida (Sango).

Todas las chicas de TeenAngels festejaban cuando de repente se vieron interrumpidas por una persona.

-Hola Kagome -Saludo Inuyasha, dejando una Kagome sorprendida, pues en su vida el le había dirigido la palabra.

-Ho…la -contesto Kagome.

-Estas muy linda -le afirmo Inuyasha, pues el decía la verdad no mentía.

-Muchas gracias, pero me tengo que ir luego nos vemos -se despidió pero el le agarro del brazo.

-No espera, yo…yo me preguntaba si tu quisieras salir conmigo al cine -estaba demasiado nervioso, y lo peor no sabia porque.

-Mmm… yo si esta bien -le dedico una sonrisa, que el corazón de Inuyasha dio un vuelco.

-El sábado a las 4:00 de la tarde paso a tu casa -le sonrió y se retiro del lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que quería? Kagome -le pregunto Sango.

-Bueno, vino a invitarme al cine -le contesto Kagome con una mirada de tonta.

-No te confíes tanto amiga, no me da muy buena espina todo esto -le dijo Sango, pues ella no era tonta.

-Tomare en cuenta tu consejo amiga, total ya sabes que nosotras también tenemos un as bajo la manga -les guiño un ojo a sus amigas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Ya Hakudoshi me acaban de confirmar la hora de salida de la mocosa esa -se expreso despectivamente.

-No sabe lo que le espera -sonrió con maldad.

-Eso si, no me falles quiero que todo salga a la perfección, así que ya puedes irte yendo -le ordeno Naraku sentado en su despacho, mientras Hakudoshi salió por la puerta (si se le puede llamar así, más bien yo lo llamaría "la cueva del terror" :P)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Llego el momento de decir el escuadrón ganador son -la hizo de emoción por unos minutos -Los TeenAngels -todos los del instituto aplaudían, menos las Crazygirls.

-QUEE -grito Kikyo -Maldita -decía entre dientes.

-Calma, querida es malo para nuestro cutis hacer corajes -le aconsejo Subaki.

-Bueno chicos eso es todo ya pueden retirarse -afirmo el director, no necesito repetirlo dos veces pues todos salieron corriendo del gimnasio.

-Chicas mañana nos vemos -se despidió Kagome cruzando la calle cuando de repente vio un carro tan cerca que…

CONTINUARA….

**¡!OMG! ¿Qué pasara? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdonen si me he tardado en actualizar pero el mes de abril fue uno de los meses más tristes que he pasado es por eso que no me había dado el tiempo suficiente en escribir pido disculpas y un enorme gracias por sus lindos comentarios, lo que sigue en este capítulo también es algo triste y espero no me vayan a matar sin más les dejo el capitulo.**

**Capitulo 7.**

Se encontraban familiares y amigos en los pasillos de un hospital, llorando desconsoladamente y pidiéndole a dios por la salud de la jovencita que ahora yacía en los cuartos de un hospital inconsciente, ajena al sufrimiento de todos los ahí presentes.

—Doctor ¿Cómo esta? -corrió hacia el doctor preguntándole el estado de su amiga pero por la cara que puso el doctor eran malas noticias.

—Lo siento señorita pero la paciente se encuentra muy delicada sufrió una leve fractura en la columna y es muy posible que… —medito un rato lo que iba a decir no era fácil decirle lo que le estaba pasando a su paciente una chica que tiene toda una vida adelante no merecía este tipo de sufrimiento.

—¿Qué? Doctor que le pasa a mi amiga, dígamelo por favor —suplicada sin dejar de llorar, era consolada por su madre pero aun así se sentía culpable sin tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo nada de esto estaría pasando pero era algo absurdo lo que pensaba, rio con ironía definitivamente estaba loca ella solo quería recuperar a su amiga del alma solo eso.

—Su amiga perdió el movimiento en las piernas, es decir no volverá a caminar el impacto del carro fue tan fuerte que afecto en su columna, créanme hice lo posible pero no soy dios tan solo el tiempo decidirá si volverá a caminar pero las posibilidades son casi nulas —dio su diagnostico el doctor, antes de que pudiera contestar un joven gritaba como loco

—¡No, no! Puede ser, ella no por favor debe ser una broma —gritaba un moreno arrodillado llorando desconsoladamente por el gran amor de su vida, ese amor que ahora iba a sufrir demasiado con la noticia tan cruel que es haber perdido la movilidad de sus piernas, el sabia lo mucho que esto significaría para ella pues ella quería ser una gran animadora para el Clan Lobo ¿y ahora? Como decirle que nunca más podrá lograr su sueño.

**FLASH BACK**

—¡Kagome! Cuidado —le grito su amiga pero al ver que esta se quedo paralizada, como esperando que el carro la arrollara esta se abalanzo sobre Kagome aventándola fuera del alcance del carro y así fue como la azabache reacciono pero fue tarde

— ¡Sango! —grito Kagome al ver como su amiga la había aventado a algún lugar de la calle, tan solo ella se fracturo el brazo al caer encima de este pero corrió hacia su amiga que estaba completamente herida había rastro de sangre sobre su ropa la cogió entre sus brazos y gritaba pidiendo ayuda se le acerco Inuyasha quien inmediatamente marco a una ambulancia para que vinieran a auxiliar a Sango.

En eso Kagome se asomo por el lugar a ver donde se había ido el responsable del accidente pero al parecer esta jamás lo vio el vehículo se había ido cobardemente tan solo apretó sus manos en un puño no podía ser como la gente se zafaba de su falta de irresponsabilidad.

—Sango, háblame, por favor —la zangoloteaba queriéndole sacar aunque sea un suspiro pero ella se inmutaba a contestar parecía dormida, más bien estaba desmayada por el fuerte impacto del carro.

—Kagome, está viva, cálmate tan solo se desmayo la ambulancia ya viene en camino —le alentaba Inuyasha pero al parecer este también dudaba de lo que había afirmado ya que Sango estaba muy lesionada.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Yo hubiera sido la que estuviera en su lugar, no ella —gritaba llorando tan solo Inuyasha le miraba melancólico como podía echarse ella la culpa, ya que era algo absurdo.

—Calma, no es tu culpa —le acariciaba suavemente la melena azabache.

—Sí lo es si tan solo me hubiera fijado al cruzar la calle nada de esto estaría, ella me empujo para que no me atropellaran ¿comprendes? debí haber sido yo —lloraba inconsolablemente hasta que llego la ambulancia, por obvias razones ella se fue con su gran amiga.

**END FLASH BACK**

—Calma Miroku, ya verás que Sango estará como nueva, la ciencia ha avanzado tanto que estoy seguro que volverá a caminar —le alentaba Inuyasha pero no conseguía nada definitivamente era un golpe muy duro para su amigo.

—Ojala sea así, Inuyasha pero su madre me ha dicho que se fracturo la columna y nunca más podrá caminar —se puso las manos en los ojos limpiándose las lagrimas que de nuevo querían salir pero debía ser fuerte por ella.

—Doctor ¿podemos pasar a verla? —pregunto la mama de Sango en un hilo de voz.

—Lo siento señora en unas 3 horas más le prometo que podrá verla

—¿Y cómo se encuentra? —preguntaron al unisonó Miroku y Kagome.

—Pues sigue dormida, aun ignora su estado, pero le comentaba a su mama que en unas 3 horas mas podrán verla —les dijo y se retiro.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Maldita sea ¿Cómo pudiste fallar? Eres un imbécil —le agarro de la camisa alzándolo unos centímetros del piso estaba furioso, estuvo tan cerca.

—Yo, yo de verdad lo siento jefecito esa mocosa se atravesó y ya no pude frenar —se defendía al ver como Naraku lo agarraba fuertemente y sus ojos parecían dos llamas fundidas, su mirada daba miedo.

—Maldita mocosa entrometida, ahora tendrá que pagar las consecuencias, mira que meterse para salvar a su amiguita —carcajeo después de soltar a Hakudoshi y brindar después de todo disfrutaría verla sufriendo por su amiga —Para la otra no fallare —rio malévolamente esperaría el momento oportuno para acabar de una vez por todas con Kagome Higurashi la hija bastarda de Miyagi ese hombre que le debía una gran suma de dinero, pero tras de toda su venganza había un secreto obscuro, algo más negro que la noche.

Sonó el teléfono de su despacho y contesto

— ¡Naraku, eres un imbécil!, cómo pudiste fallar —le gritaban del otro lado del teléfono, haciendo que el mencionado se parara rápido de su cómodo asiento para contestarle debidamente.

—Maldita sea Kikyo, a mí nadie me grita así me escuchaste para tu información el imbécil que fallo fue Hakudoshi y la próxima que me alces la voz tú serás la próxima —le colgó el teléfono fuertemente.

—Maldito, como se atreve a dejarme con la palabra en la boca, ya me las pagaras —colgó el teléfono fuertemente, pues en si se alegraba de ver a Sango en el hospital pero hubiese disfrutado que hubiera sido Kagome la que hubiera estado en su lugar pero ¡Arg! El imbécil de Naraku no servía para nada definitivamente ella se encargaría de Kagome no podía fiarse de imbéciles buenos para nada como él.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Kagome ¿Cómo esta Sango? —pregunto Kouga preocupado pues eran grandes amigos era lógico su preocupación.

—Oh, Kouga —Kagome lo abrazo fuertemente empapando la impecable camisa de Kouga con sus lagrimas que no paraban de salir por esos ojos chocolates que ahora demostraban mucha tristeza.

Tan solo Inuyasha vio la escenita y no supo porque pero no le había gustado nada verlos tan abrazaditos tenía un miedo profundo de que Kouga llegase a quedarse con su Kagome, desde siempre los ha visto juntos que no dudaba que se gustasen pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar para ponerse a pensar de esa forma así que se fue a un lugar ajeno de las demostraciones de cariño de ese par.

—Ya me han contado todo, Kag yo de verdad lo siento mi niña, estoy seguro que Sango volverá a caminar hay que tener fe —le limpio las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos con la yema de sus dedos, no le gustaba verla llorar.

—Gracias por estar aquí conmigo Kouga, eres un gran amigo, te quiero muchísimo —le contesto ella aun abrazándolo se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos que no existía nadie alrededor de ellos salvo sus lagrimas por su gran amiga.

—Cada que me necesites no dudes que estaré siempre a tu lado —se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro estaba a solo unos centímetros de su boca cuando de repente:

— ¿No les parece que no es el lugar indicado para sus demostraciones de amor? —pregunto Irónicamente Inuyasha con sus puños apretados estaba a punto de ir a partirle la cara por tal atrevimiento.

—Yo… yo, es verdad tienes razón Inuyasha iré a ver qué noticias hay de Sango —y se fue dejando tensión entre Inuyasha y Kouga.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—¡Auch! ¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntaba la castaña con una horrible jaqueca y varios recuerdos de lo sucedido vinieron a su mente se intento levantar de la cama pero noto que sus piernas no le respondían.

—Vaya, vaya pero veo que ya ha despertado la bella durmiente —ironizo Kikyo vestida de enfermera (no me pregunten como entro, porque ni yo tengo respuesta)

—¿Kikyo?

—Así es querida, yo quería ser la primera en darte las buenas nuevas de que nunca más podrás volver a caminar —lo soltó de golpe al ver como los ojos de Sango se llenaban de lagrimas y esta tan solo reía de soslayo disfrutaba verla sufriendo.

—¡Mentira, eres una vil mentirosa! —le gritaba Sango una vez más intento pararse pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, entonces Kikyo decía la verdad no mentía, tenía las esperanzas de que estuviera fastidiándola, pero no todo lo que decía era verdad.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije eres una paralitica —le dijo Kikyo sin consideración alguna.

—¡No, no, no, no! —gritaba Sango, esto tenía que ser un mal sueño de repente entro una enfermera y rápidamente Kikyo se fue despistadamente.

—Cálmese señorita, por favor —le suplicaba la enfermera al ver que esta no hacía caso la cedo y quedo profundamente dormida.

**Continuara….**

**Al fin termine espero que les haya gustado aunque lo dudo por lo de Sango créanme fue muy triste para mí escribir esto pero es esencial en la historia… aaa lo olvidaba ****meztli201****Me encantaron tus fics el de **** Roja como la manzana ****esta súper espero la conti pronto**


	8. Chapter 8

Aqui me tienen otra vez, como les habia dicho tengo 2 meses de vacaciones y ahora si espero terminar este fic antes de entrar al igual que los otros que tengo espero que les guste y me despido de un fuerte abrazo para todas y todos nos vemos la proxima.

**Capitulo**** 8.**

Desde que paso la visita de Kikyo, Sango no quería ver a nadie ni siquiera a su mejor amiga se sentía realmente mal, su mundo se había venido abajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el mundo le había dado la espalda.

—Quiero entrar, por favor —suplicada Kagome en balde a la enfermera que atendía a Sango, pues la paciente dio órdenes muy estrictas en no dejar entrar a nadie, no quería que la miraran con lastima por su invalidez.

—Lo siento mucho señorita Kagome, pero la paciente no desea ver a nadie —le contesto cortésmente la enfermera.

—Kag, mejor vámonos ya es muy tarde yo te llevo a tu casa —se ofreció amablemente Kouga a llevarla, cogiéndola de una mano.

—Yo… yo —titubeaba Kagome, es que no se quería ir y dejar a su mejor amiga sola en ese hospital, aunque claro por obvias razones la madre de Sango se quedaría con ella.

—Yo, esta bien, muchas gracias Kouga —se iban yendo cuando oyeron que a lo lejos les gritaban unas personas.

—Kagome ¿Cómo esta Sango? —le pregunto un ojiazul sumamente preocupado —Saben que, ire a verla —pero se vio abruptamente interrumpido por la azabache.

—No, Miroku no vayas ella no quiere ver a nadie ni siquiera a mí, la enfermera me dijo que hace unas horas la cedadpron, porque ya se dio cuenta que no tiene movimiento en sus piernas —le afirmo al borde de las lagrimas.

—En serio ¿pero cómo se entero? —le pregunto preocupado caminando de un lado a otro.

—Eso no lo sé, supongo que se dio cuenta porque no podía mover las piernas —contesto a su pregunta.

—Kag ¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa? —se ofreció amablemente Miroku al ver a su amigo sonreír de soslayo.

—Muchas gracias Miroku, pero me llevara Kouga — en ese momento a Inuyasha se le borro la sonrisa al instante.

—A bueno si es asi no hay problema, Kag — se dieron media vuelta pero cierta personita se regreso hacia Kagome.

—Hey Kagome el sábado paso por ti a las 5 de la tarde —le dijo con toda la intención de que Kouga escuchara sintió satisfacción al ver desencajada la cara de Kouga.

—¿Qué rayos estás diciendo bestia de quinta? —le pregunto al borde los golpes, le ensenaría a no meterse con su amada de antemano sabia que las intenciones no eran buenas, algo tramaba e iba a investigar que era aunque le costase la vida.

—Mira perro sarnoso contigo no estoy hablando, pero si tanto quieres saber quede el fin de semana para llevar a Kagome ¿No es asi? —le pregunto a la susodicha que se encontraba mas roja que un tomate y como no, si tenían los ojos sobre ella.

Kouga estaba impaciente por la respuesta de ella quien solo miraba el techo del hospital como si ahí fuera a encontrar la respuesta, podía notarla un tanto pensativa eso le dolía demasiado ¿Qué estaría pensando? Se preguntaba pues hacía mucho tiempo sospechaba que Kagome gustaba de Inuyasha pero no estaba del todo seguro y ahora él le salía con la cita de ninguna manera iba a permitirle que se anduviera con ella.

—Yo…yo bueno la verdad es que si —al fin contesto dejando a un Kouga boquiabierto y a un Inuyasha con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.

—Ves te lo dije, perro sarnoso —le afirmo a un Kouga que se encontraba demasiado enojado.

—Ella no irá a ningún lado contigo, bestia —le contesto apretando sus puños, mientras Kagome los miraba atónita.

—Ja ¿Quién me lo impedirá? —lo reto elevando el tono de su voz.

—Hasta la pregunta ofende —y diciendo esto se abalanzo sobre Inuyasha que no se quedo atrás y le regreso el golpe.

Los dos iban muy parejos en la pelea, tan solo Kagome pedía ayuda para separar a ese par. Por suerte llego Sesshomaru el hermano de Inuyasha quien los separo inmediatamente el era un año más grande, claro estaba que era tan fuerte como Inuyasha.

—Esta me las pagas perro sarnoso —le gritoneaba Inuyasha quien luchaba por quitarse de la presión que su hermano ejercía sobre sus brazos.

—Cuando quieras —le contesto Kouga que era tranquilizado por Kagome.

—Kouga mejor vámonos ya —lo jalo Kagome hacia la salida del hospital, aun estaba hecho una furia por el comentario de Inuyasha.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Sango, hija deberías dejar que tus amigos entren a verte —le decía la mama de esta quien solo movía la cabeza negativamente.

—No, mama no quiero la lastima de nadie —decía entre lagrimas y no mentía no quería que la gente la mirara con lastima, no quería que en la calle le dijeran el pobrecita lo típico de las personas.

—Pero hija Kag está muy preocupada por ti, no quería irse por estar contigo pero un tal Kouga le dijo que debía descansar ha estado todo el día al pendiente de ti —trataba de reanimarla después de todo Kagome era su mejor amiga.

—Bueno mama solamente, Kag —le contesto y se quedo profundamente dormida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Maldito Naraku ¿Cómo pudo fallar? Definitivamente tendré que encargarme de esa chiquilla personalmente —lo seguía maldiciendo aun sin importar que se encontrara en la casa del susodicho a altas horas de la noche.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —escucho a su lado esa voz autoritaria, pero no le tenía miedo lo conocía de antemano además que podría pasarle si él estaba loco por ella.

—Pero querido —le decía abrazándolo sensualmente del cuello —le estaría haciendo un favor a la sociedad, además la odio como a nadie me quito mi popularidad, y eso querido no se lo perdonare nunca.

—Pero querida eso lo puedes solucionar tu, además quiero a Kagome para mi y si te ocurre tocarle un solo pelo o te las veras conmigo ¡está claro! —le grito al mismo tiempo que quitaba las manos de ella de su cuello.

—Estas bromeando ¿cierto? Que tiene esa mojigata que no tenga yo —contraataco es que debía ser una broma si hasta hace unos segundos estaba segura que Naraku la amaba con locura y ahora le salía con esto un motivo más para acabar con esa.

—Estoy hablando muy enserio Kikyo ni se te ocurra tocarla ¿entendiste —le amenazo jalando su brazo, esta solo hacia muecas le estaba apretando demasiado fuerte, pero no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente si algo odiaba era que le dieran ordenes y claro estaba que no le iba a obedecer.

—Como digas querido, pero no te enojes hoy planeaba pasármela bien contigo —le afirmo guardando sus intenciones para más adelante, mientras le besaba ya más tarde sabría quien mandaba

—Eso espero de lo contrario ya sabes lo que puede pasarte y recuerda querida sobre aviso no hay engaño —esto último se lo susurro al oído mientras se lo mordisqueaba levemente.

—Claro no tendrás ni una queja de mí —ja estas muy equivocado —pensaba interiormente Kikyo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Kag ¿iras con esa bestia? —le pregunto Kouga a Kagome, mientras conducía su auto deportivo.

—Yo bueno la verdad es que no se, Sango está internada y creo que no es lo más apropiado —le contesto tranquilamente ajena a los celos que le comían el corazón a Kouga.

—Es que la verdad Kagome, no quiero que vayas con él a ningún lado —le dijo a Kagome quien lo miraba impresionada, eso más bien había sonado como una orden algo que la hizo enfadarse.

—¿Por qué no quieres que vaya? —le pregunto con el ceño fruncido, pues que se creía su papa o que él no debía meterse en su vida personal y mucho menos en sus citas.

—Bueno Kag… veras no sé cómo decírtelo, esto que te tengo que decir es muy difícil para mí no sé por dónde empezar —hablaba tan rápido que Kagome nada mas le entendió a la primera palabra pues lo decía muy rápido y demasiado nervioso y observaba que este apretaba demasiado al volante de su carro.

—¡Kouga! Habla menos rápido que no te entiendo nada de lo que tratas de decirme —le regaño, cuando ya se encontraban enfrente de su casa.

—¡Kagome me gustas muchísimo! —lo soltó de golpe haciendo que esta se pusiera más roja que un tomate, por fin lo había dicho ya no habría vuelta atrás después de esta gran confesión sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de encima.

—Kouga yo… yo —antes de que pudiera contestar Kouga le puso un dedo en sus labios.

—No digas nada Kag, solo dime que lo pensaras, tienes toda la noche, por favor —le suplico veis venir la negativa por parte de ella, al menos quería que lo pensara por esta noche.

—Yo… está bien Kouga lo pensare —le sonrió y se despido de el de beso ya que habían llegado a su casa, no sabía que le iba a contestar el era su mejor amigo, pero a veces se sentía tan bien con el que podría jurar que estaba enamorada de él, tenía mucho que pensar, además no toda la vida iba a esperar a Inuyasha, el ya tenía novia y ella estaba sola sin pareja.

—Descansa linda Kag y piensa en lo que te dije —le guiño un ojo antes de irse, ojala y Kagome le diera la oportunidad de amarla desde que tenía uso de razón había estado enamorado de su mejor amiga aunque está en su pasado era fea pero a él eso no le importaba en lo absoluto la amaba por su forma de ser no por su apariencia.

Entro a su casa sin que nadie la notara podía escuchar dos voces hablando en la sala, muy despacio se acerco hacia el lugar sin que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta, solo se quedo porque escucho que hablaban de ella.

—Sukiomi debemos ya de decirle la verdad por favor ella tiene que saberlo estoy seguro que eso del atropellamiento fue obra de el —le decía Miyagi tratando de convencer a la madre de Kagome.

—¡Estás loco cómo crees que tomaría si le digo hija fíjate que tu padre está vivo y vive aquí cuando ella cree que murió en un accidente hace varios años! —le gritaba es que no podía creer lo inmaduro que era su ex –esposo.

—¡Que! —grito una Kagome al borde de las lagrimas, no lo podía creer su padre está vivo y su mama se lo había callado —¿Por qué? Se preguntaba.

—Hija yo… —antes de que pudiera explicarle Kagome se echo a correr fuera de su casa sus papas la trataban de alcanzar pero esta se les perdió en las obscuras y peligrosas calles de Tokio.

Necesitaba pensar un poco y que mejor que irse a visitar a su mejor amiga iría a pasar la noche con ella. Se subió al taxi y se fue derramando gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Continuara…

Ustedes me dicen ¿quieren que formalice una relación entre Kagome y Kouga? Espero respuestas


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí me tienen otra vez en fin recibi unos cuantos comentarios acerca de Kag y Koga y ¡que desesperación! Ni yo misma se que hacer pero recibi comentarios a favor y en contra así que le alargare mas en fin eso era todo y nos vemos la próxima…**

**Capitulo 9.**

Ella llego al hospital con los ojos demasiados rojos ante la desagradable conversación que escucho de sus padres.

—Kagome ¿pero qué haces aquí? —le pregunto extrañada la mama de Sango, pues no tenía ni la media hora que se había ido y estaba de regreso con los ojos lagrimosos.

Inuyasha y Miroku quienes obviamente estaban ahí la miraron atónitos, ella se miraba tan distinta en sus ojos chocolate reflejaban tristeza.

—Yo… no quiero estar más en mi casa —hablo ante la mirada de todos quienes abrieron los ojos de par en par.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto demasiado preocupada la mama de Sango, pues quería demasiado a Kagome la consideraba de la familia por los años de amistad que tenia con su hija, además en las buenas y en las malas ella siempre las ayudaba.

—Yo… yo me entere de algo muy delicado, señora… —no pudo seguir porque sus lagrimas se lo impedían no quería saber nada de su mama en un buen tiempo, todo lo que necesitaba era su amiga.

—Perdón que me meta —hablo Miroku levantándose del asiento del hospital con las manos en los bolsillos —Pero si en algo te puedo ayudar no dudes en pedirlo, Kag —se ofreció amablemente a ayudar a su compañera que a pesar de tener una relación muy estrecha le agradaba.

—Muchas gracias, pero nadie puede ayudarme.

—No, hija tienes todo mi apoyo, además mi hija ya acepto verte y no le gustara verte triste —contesto la madre de su gran amiga.

—Kagome también puedes contar conmigo —se ofreció Inuyasha al verla en esa situación de un momento a otro se sintió culpable pues se acordó lo de la apuesta no se lo merecía.

—Muchas gra… —no término cuando le sonó su celular, en cuanto abrió para ver el número, aventó el celular con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que este se despedazara en el frio suelo, y dejando a todos sorprendidos por lo que había hecho.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le preguntaron todos al unisonó.

—Era mi mama —contesto secamente restándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Podría ver a Sango? —pregunto Kagome con una sonrisa, al menos había algo bueno en todo esto, además para que nadie le preguntara del asunto.

—Lo siento Kagome, pero mi hija esta dormida, además no creo que te dejen entrar a esta hora —le contesto, ya eran eso de las 12 de la noche.

—No se preocupe, mañana la veré, me quedare aquí para hacerle compañía —le dijo sentándose en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

—¿Cómo? ¿Te quedaras a dormir aquí? —le pregunto Inuyasha como si no se lo creyera.

—Si, es que no tengo a donde ir, a mi casa no regreso así me lleven con una pistola —contesto, la verdad es que en ese momento no quería saber nada de su madre, de su hermanito sí, pero por ahora eso le era imposible.

—Por supuesto que no, como vas a dormir aquí —le regaño la madre de Sango.

—Además quien se va a quedar aquí soy yo —afirmo Miroku e Inuyasha lo miro extrañamente.

—Claro que me quedare —seguía sentada solo que esta vez cruzo sus brazos con determinación.

—Kagome, si quieres puedes irte a mi casa —le dijo Inuyasha dejando a todos con los ojos desorbitados, que no paso desapercibido por el chico —No piensen mal —contesto enojado al ver las miradas sobre él, hasta de las enfermeras que pasaron por ahí.

—Ándale Kagome, ve con él —le animo la madre de Sango.

—Yo… yo… —balbuceaba nerviosa, mientras jugaba con sus dedos —Esta bien, acepto Inuyasha —le contesto y a él se le iluminaron sus ojos dorados más de lo habitual.

Pasaron los minutos y llego la hora en que se tenían que ir, Kagome no se lo podía creer conocería la casa del gran amor de su vida… claro estaba que este no sabía ese pequeñísimo detalle y no pensaba decírselo, se recrimino mentalmente como podía estar pensando en eso cuando su vida era un total caos.

—¡Kag, Kag Kag! —le gritaron fuertemente sacándola de sus pensamientos nada provechosos.

—Ah me hablabas Inuyasha —le contesto mientras el movía la cabeza negativamente.

—Si, que ya nos vamos, pero al parecer estas tan pensativa que no me pones atención a lo que te estaba yo diciendo —le contesto un tanto enfadado, pues tal vez y ella estaba pensando en Kouga, pudo notar esa mirada de loca enamorada y eso lo hizo rabiar.

—Sí, perdón —contesto avergonzada, por lo sucedido solo a ella se le ocurría pensar en eso momentos.

Se fueron al estacionamiento, en el transcurso del camino ninguno de los hablaba para nada, así que Inuyasha prendió la radio para que se sintiera mas ambiente en el auto y ahí estaba la canción odiada por él.

**En un día de estos en que suelo pensar**

" **hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",**

**nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,**

**a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado**

**Desde el momento en el que te conocí**

**resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio**

**te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir**

**que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos.**

Ella vio las intenciones del chico

—Por favor déjala ¿Si? —le rogo Kagome, pues vio la intención del chico que le iba a cambiar de estación y a ella le encantaba esa canción pues le recordaba a el.

—¿Te gusta esa canción? —le pregunto y dio un suspiro largo, pues si ella le pedía que bajara el sol, el lo haría aunque eso fuese un imposible.

—Claro, es una de mis favoritas —le dio una gran sonrisa que el no pudo evitar voltearse hacia a otro lado de lo contrario ella lo vería el sonrojo en sus mejillas y no lo permitiría de ninguna manera, el no mostraba sus debilidades ni sentimientos tan abiertamente.

—Está bien la dejare… —le dijo —¿Ojitos azules? —medito un tanto la situación, de seguro esa canción se la dedicaba a Kouga y apretó fuertemente el volante, claro estaba que ella era indiferente a los pensamientos del chico.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Todo lo que paso fue por tu culpa eres un desconsiderado — le gritaba muy enojada Sukiomi a su ex-marido —Y no se digna a contestarme el celular

—Yo no quería que ella se enterara de esta forma pero tarde o temprano lo iba a saber —cruzo sus brazos —Además esto es lo de menos, lo que no sabe es que gracias a mi se ha ganado un enemigo que es demasiado peligroso por eso es que regrese para proteger a mi hija de ese vil asesino —en vano trataba de hacer entrarla en razón.

—Ahora si te preocupas eres un desgraciado después de tantos años regresas como si nada hubiera pasado —le contraataco como podía tener el cinismo de regresar y para colmo meter a su hija en sus problemas

—Ya te explique porque no regrese antes, no quería que Naraku supiera de mi familia y aun así lo descubrió —apretó sus manos en un puno, hasta cuando se iba a liberar de él.

—¿Sabes no creo que exista tal persona? —le enfrento, como podía ser posible que involucrara a terceras personas en su regreso. —Además Kagome jamás ha mencionado a ese tal Naraku, así que mejor suelta la verdad —le enfrento con ira.

—Esa es la verdad, yo le pedí una gran suma de dinero pero el muy desgraciado me triplico la cantidad y si no se la pago en menos de 3 meses se cobrara con mi hija, es que no puedo creer que pienses que sea capaz de inventar semejante mentira, jamás lo haría y menos si está en juego la vida de uno de los dos hijos que tengo —le aclaro con pesadez.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Jefe ¿Cuál será la próxima cuartada en contra de los Higurashi? —pregunto Hakudoshi demasiado ansioso ya que sin querer escucho la "amena" conversación con Kikyo antes de que esta se marchase.

—Por lo pronto… —se aflojo levemente la corbata —No haremos nada en contra de su adorada hija, pero ya verá la sorpresa que le tengo preparada y eso mi queridísimo Hakudoshi —le cacheteo levemente la mejilla —Está más cerca de lo que te puedas imaginar —sonrió con tanta maldad que asusto hasta Hakudoshi

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya llevaban 20 minutos de trayectoria, cuando este se detuvo en un apartamento aparentemente pequeño.

—Ya llegamos Kagome —la despertó ya que esta se había quedado dormida.

—Ah, perdón —se tallo los ojos antes que Inuyasha le abriera la puerta caballerosamente

—¡Aww! Tu apartamento es realmente grande —se quedo boquiabierta admirando el lugar sin duda alguna el tenia dinero, pero eso no era lo que le sorprendió, sino que todo estaba en orden, no es que pensara que era un desorden pero siendo él un hombre era lo menos que podía imaginar

—¿Tú crees? —se rasco levemente la cabeza —Claro que no —le dijo entrando a la sala —Eso que no conoce la mansión —pensó.

—¿Bromeas? Mi casa es tres veces más chica que este apartamento —le afirmo, admirando una foto que se encontraba en la mesita de centro, era él con un balón de futbol cuando era niño sin duda alguna siempre ha sido guapo.

—Ese era yo cuando tenía 10 años —le dedico una sonrisa, pues se dio cuenta que miraba fijamente la foto, ella tan solo rio nerviosa.

—¡Qué vergüenza! —pensó como era posible que la hubiera pillado

—Mira Kagome, sé que no he sido una buena persona contigo, que me he portado de lo peor… pero quiero pedirte una disculpa por todo eso, además me gustaría que fuéramos amigos —le dijo haciendo que a ella le diera un vuelco el corazón, era lo que siempre había querido escuchar de él (bueno y también una declaración de amor :D).

—Yo…yo —balbuceaba nerviosa con las mejillas más rojas que un tomate —Esta bien, pero espero no tener más problemas de los que ya tengo con tu novia —hizo una mueca.

En cuanto escucho su nombre se tenso al momento.

—Para serte sincero las cosas con Kikyo no van tan bien —afirmo.

—Yo lo siento mucho —se aguanto una risita de felicidad al menos tendría chance con él, pero de golpe se acordó que a Inuyasha le gustaba Sue Aizawa, aunque era ella pero eso no significaba nada para ella todo las posibilidades con él se reducían a nada.

—No deberías, pero cambiando de tema ¿iras al cine conmigo mañana? —le pregunto interesadamente mientras halaba de ella para que se sentaran en el cómodo sillón negro de su apartamento

—Claro… aunque lo estoy pensando mi amiga esta en el hospital no sé si sea lo correcto —sintió pena y culpa por lo de su amiga Sango.

—Lo entiendo, pero no creo que a Sango le moleste en absoluto que te parece si mañana vamos al hospital y le avisamos —se recargo en el amplio sillón subiendo los pies arriba de la mesita de centro (ya decía que no era tan ordenado)

—Si, para mi será lo mejor, muchas gracias por recibirme en tu apartamento en este momento más triste de mi vida —se le resbalo una lagrima en su mejilla.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, pero puedes confiar en mi sea lo que sea si puedo ayudarte ten por seguro que lo hare, entenderé si no me quieres contar —agrego esto último viendo como ella se quedaba en completo silencio.

—Es algo delicado para mí —se dejo abrazar por el —Te lo contare todo pero ten en claro que no podrás ayudarme —le dijo, así le fue contando todo lo de su familia de cómo su propia madre la había engañado… hasta que el la quedo profundamente dormida y el ojidorado la llevo hasta la habitación para ella con mucho cuidado para no despertarla ya mañana seria un nuevo día.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Buenas noches señora Higurashi, llamaba para ver si de favor me podía pasar a Kagome es que le he estado hablando a su celular pero dice que esta fuera de servicio —hablaba muy nerviosamente es que no era hora de andar haciendo llamadas, mientras Miyagi halada de ella tal vez y era su hija.

—Mi… mi hija no se encuentra en casa joven Kouga, estoy tan angustiada porque se fue de la casa —contesto sollozando y Miyagi suspiro cansado.

—¿Qué?... ¿Pero cómo? —abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Sí, lo que escucho joven no se en donde está… desde hace mas de una hora —le contesto angustiada, pues ella guardaba una esperanza que se hubiera ido con él, era su mejor amigo.

—Bueno tratare de localizarla y la mantendré al tanto, buenas noches —se despidió, pero se le vino una gran idea en donde se podía encontrar su amada.

—Buenas noches, ¿hablo con la mama de Sango? —pregunto dudoso es que no estaba seguro si ese era el numero de ella.

—Si… ¿Quién habla? —pregunto del otro lado del teléfono.

—Soy Kouga Wolf, llamaba para ver si Kagome se encuentra con ustedes —pregunto esperanzado y con un cambio de ropa en la mano, pues si le decía que si, inmediatamente iría por ella.

—Sí estuvo aquí hace un par de minutos… pero ella ya se fue, joven —le afirmo teniendo sobre ella la mirada de Miroku.

—Suspiro pesadamente —¿Y no sabe en donde se encuentra? —le pregunto —Es que le he estado marcando a su celular pero dice fuera del área de servicio.

—No creo que le conteste, pues lo hizo pedazos —recordó el percance de hace unos minutos atrás.

—¿Qué?...

—Sí, pero eso ella se lo contara porque ni yo lo sé —le contesto —Y ella se fue con el joven Inuyasha

—¿Qué? —Apretó furioso el teléfono —¿Está segura? —pues él sabía que Kagome e Inuyasha no eran los grandes amigos.

—Claro que si joven, se fue al apartamento de el —le afirmo y en cuanto dijo esto le colgó fuertemente el teléfono ¿Cómo era posible? que ella se hubiera ido sola y con el definitivamente mañana lo iban a escuchar. Ahora no iba a poder dormir su siesta en paz gracias a la bestia como él llamaba a Inuyasha.

**Continuara…..**

**Perdonen por haberme tardado pero a veces las vacaciones hacen daño ya saben tirar flojera… denle las gracias a mi hermana que me ha estado presionando para que hiciera este capítulo/ Como ya vieron Sue Aizawa regresara y ni se imaginan como mujajaja que mala soy no se crean nos vemos el próximo capítulo y que tengan una linda semanita.**

**La canción se llama "Rosas" de la oreja de Van Gogh**


	10. Chapter 10

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus lindisimos comentarios, se que me he tardado mil disculpas… pero tengo visitas en mi casita y no he podido continuarla pero de algo estoy segura, esta historia acabara antes del 20 de agosto del 2012 pues mis vacaciones se acaaban ya tengo el final solucionado…. sera un final nunca antes visto, eso se los puedo asegurar pero en fin no les cuento mas, porque todavia le faltan unos cuantos capitulos… nos vemos pronto :D**

**Capitulo 10.**

Al otro día en el hospital…

—Buenas tardes —saludo Kagome acompañada de Inuyasha ya lista y bien maquillada para irse al cine, pero antes lo consultaría con su mejor amiga.

—Buenas tardes Kag —le saludaron todos.

—¿Podría pasar a ver a Sango? —pregunto ilusionada.

—Claro —contesto la mama de Sango.

Se en camino por un largo pasillo para dar en la puerta de su amiga, dio dos golpecitos en ella y se escucho un "Pasen"

—¡Sango! —grito emocionada y con unas cuantas lagrimas en su rostro.

—Kagome…

—Sango yo… yo lo siento por mi culpa estas asi —se encamino hacia ella mirándola triste, su amiga vestia una bata azul.

—No Kag… no es tu culpa y no me arrepiento de haberte empujado —contesto derramando lágrimas.

—Pero… pero ¡por dios! Fue mi culpa.

—Basta Kag no es tu culpa, mejor platícame ¿Cómo estás? Mama me conto que tienes problemas —le pregunto cambiando el tema pues aun le dolía el no poder caminar.

—Bueno… si tengo problemas con mi mama y… y bueno ¿Te acuerdas de la cita con Inuyasha? —le pregunto Kagome jugando con sus dedos.

—Si me acuerdo, pero te repito Inuyasha no es de fiar estoy segura que algo trama…

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto Kagome sorprendida.

—No se… solo lo presiento ¿Pero iras?

—Bueno es que venía a hablar contigo sobre eso… no quería porque tu estas aquí, y él me dijo que mejor te lo consultara.

—Kag si él es tu felicidad no soy nadie para impedírselos… por supuesto que quiero que vayas —le contesto sonriente y no mentía —Solo espero que Inuyasha no te haga daño —pensó Sango.

—Gracias amiga, sabía que lo entenderías… ¡Dios! Ya se me hizo tarde, nos vemos mañana en tu casa… se que te darán de alta hoy en la tarde.

—Kag, antes de que te vayas quería decirte que si quieres puedes irte a mi casa en lo que soluciona el problema con tu mama así de paso me cuantas el motivo… claro si quieres —le dijo Sango antes de que Kagome cerrara la puerta de la habitación.

—Gracias Sango iré esta tarde —le dio un fuerte abrazo y se marcho.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Inuyasha platicaba muy a gusto con Miroku, cuando en eso llego Kouga con una cara de pocos amigos y tenia tremendas ojeras, pues no había dormido toda la noche.

—Buenas tardes —Saludo Kouga amablemente a todos los presentes —¿Se encuentra Kagome? —Inuyasha al escuchar eso poso sus ojos en el.

—Sí, mira ahí viene —la señalo la mama se Sango, pues ya Kagome venia del pasillo del hospital.

—Hola Kagome —la saludo y ella correspondió gustosamente —¿Pensaste lo de la otra noche? —pregunto ansioso por la respuesta la vio abrir la boca…

—Kag ya nos vamos —le dijo Inuyasha interrumpiendo el glorioso momento de Kouga.

—¡Que! Ella no irá a ningún lado contigo bestia de pacotilla —le contesto Kouga enfadado hasta estaba rojo del coraje.

—Si… si claro —Kagome bajo la vista al sentir las dos miradas sobre ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿A dónde? —pregunto Kouga Dolido.

—Bueno veras… pues iremos al cine —contesto Kagome jugando con sus dedos.

—Eso a él no le importa Kagome, no le tenías que haber dicho nada a este lobo rabioso —bramo Inuyasha disgustado.

—Está bien Kag, pero mañana me das la respuesta —le beso la mejilla y se retiro del lugar caminando —Ja arruinare su salida —pensaba Kouga con una mirada maliciosa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Kikyo ¿Qué es esto? —pregunto Yura desconcertada con un gotero en la mano, lo había encontrado en la mesita de noche de su amiga Kikyo.

—Pues… mmm… ya lo verán chicas es algo para la GARNACHA —sonrió con maldad.

—Kikyo ya déjala en paz… demasiado la has hecho sufrir —se arrepintió de lo que dijo ya que Kikyo le dio una mirada de hielo.

—¡ESTAS LOCA! Yura ¿Cómo se te ocurre defenderla? —le gritoneo Subaki —Esto le enseñara a no meterse en nuestro camino…

—Sí, me tendré que encargar de ella ya que el imbécil de Naraku no quiere que le toque un pelo —se acordó de la amenaza de su amante —Pero él nunca sabrá que fui yo.

—Dinos Kikyo ¿amas a tu novio? —pregunto Subaki cómodamente sentada en la cama.

—¿A Inuyasha?... claro que no, pero su padre es uno de los empresarios más importantes… y eso no puedo pasarlo por alto —caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación —¿Y quién creen que heredara la fortuna Taisho? —miro que sus amigas no entendían la respuesta —¡INUYASHA obviamente! —les grito, no podía creer que sus amigas fueran tan huecas lo que tenían de bonitas lo tenían de mensas las dos.

—Pero él tiene un hermano mayor… Sesshomaru —contesto Subaki.

—Sí, pero todas sabemos que MI Inuyasha —ironizo —Es el consentido.

—Si tienes razón —contesto Yura —Por cierto hay que ensayar la próxima semana para lo del escuadrón.

—Claro, lo había olvidado, tal vez y en esa semana empiece con mi plan, Kagome Higarashi —Sonrio maliciosamente Kikyo…

—Higurashi… Kikyo, Higurashi —le corrigió Yura quien recibió la mirada asesina de Kikyo.

—Como sea, morirá lenta y dolorosamente… tienes sus días contados…

—Por favor Kikyo no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir después —le aconsejo Yura preocupada, ya que su amiga esta mega obsesionada con eliminar a Kagome.

—No le hagas caso Kikyo hay que matarla para que no nos de problemas —arremetió Subaki.

—Créanme chicas que no me arrepentiré de nada…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya llevaban 15 minutos de trayecto hacia el cine, cuando Inuyasha vio por el espejo que un carro los iba siguiendo movió despistadamente el espejo y vio lo que sospechaba no era nada más y nada menos que Kouga que los iba siguiendo, andaba según el con lentes de contacto en otro color y lentes de fondo de botella todo un bobo pero le fallo que se le miraba la playera que traía en el hospital.

—¿Pasa algo? —le pregunto Kagome, pues de la nada vio que Inuyasha sonreí un tanto malicioso.

—No pasa nada ¿Por qué? —le pregunto con una sonrisa torcida.

—Pues no se te noto raro sonreíste algo raro —contesto tímidamente.

—Te repito que no pasa nada no te preocupes nada ni nadie arruinara nuestra cita —sonrió y saco unas tachuelas de la guantera de su carro y la lanzo por la ventana dejando a una Kagome boquiabierta.

—Inuyasha ¿Por qué aventaste tachuelas por la ventana? —pregunto Kagome.

—se encogió de hombros —Ya no me servían —contesto despreocupado y al parecer la había dejado satisfecha con la respuesta pues no le pregunto nada.

— ¡Rayos! ¿De dónde salió esto? —se encontraba Kouga con una llanta ponchada gracias a unas tachuelas que inexplicablemente aparecieron en el pavimento de la calle, tan solo pateaba la llanta, pero dio gracias al cielo que traía una de refacción y no se tomo ni 10 minutos en reparararla.

—¡Maldición! —dijo Inuyasha por lo bajo rechinando los dientes ya que vio que Kouga aun venia siguiéndolos… se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de aorillarse en la calle y darle la golpiza de su vida… Así pasaron los minutos y se estacionaron frente al cine, entraron…

—Kag ¿Qué película te gustaría ver? —pregunto Inuyasha mirando hacia Kouga quien se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas haciéndose tonto mirando los precios de las golosinas que vendían ahí.

—Pues… no se ya se la dé… amor a segunda vista —en cuanto dijo esto Inuyasha puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Como quieras… voy a comprar los boletos —le dijo y se retiro del lugar observando con disimulo a Kouga… Regreso a donde Kagome ya con los boletos en la mano.

De ahí se dirigieron a comprar las sodas y las palomitas ya las traian cuando de pura casualidad Kouga intento tirar a Inuyasha metiéndole el pie pero como este ya sabía que era él, la vio venir y le vació todo el refresco en la ropa de Kouga.

—¡Oh! Disculpe cuanto lo siento joven —se "disculpo" Inuyasha.

—No pierda cuidado tan solo fue un accidente —le contesto Kouga fingiendo la voz, aunque por dentro quería matarlo.

Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban viendo entretenidamente la película, aunque claro Inuyasha bostezaba de vez en cuando esa película no era su tipo a él le gustaba ver películas de acción típico de "hombres", pero tuvo que aguantarse ya que ella eligió esa peli, de repente vio que Kagome derramo y una lagrima, pues había visto un parte triste de la peli… justo detrás de ellos se encontraba Kouga furioso ¿Por qué su Kagome lloraba?...

—Es solo una película —le dijo Inuyasha limpiando con la yema de sus dedos la lagrima.

—Si lo sé pero es tan triste —dijo mientras Inuyasha la abrazaba sin querer ella alzo la vista los dos se miraban fijamente quedando a centímetros de sus labios…

Cuando cierta persona aventó las palomitas hacia ellos haciendo que se separaran instantáneamente sonrojados

—Disculpen —dijo Kouga fingidamente.

—Maldito —pensó Inuyasha y pensar que estuvo a punto de besar a Kagome.

—No… no se preocupe… joven —tartamudeo Kagome nerviosa y con una palomita entre su pelo alborotado por el salto que dio al caerle palomitas encima.

—De verdad señorita no era mi intención —volvió a insistir e Inuyasha lo miraba enfadado pero Kouga ignoraba esa mirada pues estaba admirando al amor de su vida se miraba tan hermosa.

—Kag creo que ya nos vamos —jalo de su mano enfadado porque Kouga había arruinado su salida pero él no se fue limpio pues andaba todo lleno de refresco y sin contar la pinchadura de la llanta.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

De ese día ya había pasado una semana que estaba viviendo con Sango le había contado todo con lujo de detalle se encontraban desayunando a la comodidad del comedor de la casa de su amiga.

—Kag mañana son los ensayos de las Teen Angels —le dijo Sango antes de que Kagome se metiera el hot-cakes a la boca.

—Así… pero creo que me saldré del escuadrón —se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

—¡¿QUE? ¿Pero porque? —le pregunto Sango asombrada, claro ella estaba en la silla de ruedas.

—No puedo Sango me quedare contigo todo el tiempo porque eres mi amiga y ensayar se lleva por lo menos dos horas en el gimnasio

—Claro que seguirás en las Teen Angels eres la capitana por mí no te preocupes… espero en dios que pronto deje esta silla de ruedas —hizo una mueca viendo la silla en la que estaba sentada tristemente.

—No sé…

—Hazlo por mí Kag aplasta al escuadro de Kikyo acuérdate que solo un equipo ira a representarnos por lo tanto solo quedara un escuadron de porristas y seremos nosotras las triunfantes —agrego Sango bebiendo de su jugo de naranja.

—Bueno lo hago porque tú me lo pides y para darle una lección a Kikyo —hizo una mueca desagradable pues siempre que podía la molestaba demasiado, cada que se la encontraba en los pasillos de la Shikon besaba a Inuyasha solo para molestarla, pues Kikyo sospechaba que Kagome gustaba de él.

—Chicas apresúrense a desayunar que se les hará tarde —les regano la mama de Sango entrando a la cocina.

Fueron abruptamente interrumpidas por unos golpes en la puerta, la mama de Sango se apresuro a abrir…

—Sukiomi ¡Que sorpresa! —le saludo pero la mama de Kagome se echo a correr hacia el comedor….

—Kagome, hijita regresa a la casa —le rogaba derramando gruesas lagrimas si era necesario se arrodillaría enfrente de ella con tal que la perdonara y lo hizo se arrodillo, Kagome la miraba perpleja…

—No hagas eso Sukiomi —la levanto Miyagi.

—Mama yo… yo no…no tenias porque arrodillarte —le contesto Kagome con la cabeza agachada.

—Por favor Kagome regresa a la casa Sota te necesita también Buyo todos… perdóname que te haya ocultado lo de tu padre pero eso era lo mejor dame la oportunidad de explicarte como son las cosas —le rogaba Sukiomi a su hija.

—Hazlo por tu madre Kagome está destrozada desde que te fuiste de la casa —le aconsejo Miyagi.

—Yo… yo… yo

—Ándale hijita por favor… te necesito eres mi niña

—Yo… claro que me iré con ustedes no se los motivos que te orillaron a mentirnos a mi hermano y a mi… pero eres mi madre y ¡te quiero! —le dio un fuerte abrazo a su mama y las dos lloraron de felicidad.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—¡QUE! ¿Cómo que quieres terminar lo nuestro? —gritoneaba y pataleaba Kikyo desde la banqueta de su casa.

—Como escuchaste Kikyo lo nuestro no puede seguir —le agarro de los brazos ya que Kikyo lo golpeaba en el pecho.

—¿Pero porque? ¿Acaso tienes a otra?... Es eso verdad —agrego ya que Inuyasha se quedo callado.

—Si… —contesto sin intimidarse de la mirada asesina de Kikyo.

—¿Quién es? Te exijo que me lo digas… acaso es Kagome, es ella ¿Cierto? —pregunto sin rodeos.

—¿Eh? Por supuesto que no es ella… es otra que no tiene nada que ver con la prepa en la que estamos… pero para que te quedes tranquila sola la he visto dos veces y la encontrare así me lleve la vida entera buscándola —le dijo y se marcho dejándola estática en su lugar.

—Maldito, no te desharás tan fácil de mi… y encontrare a esa infeliz y deseara no haber nacido jamás —hablaba entre dientes no le dolía tanto, pues no lo amaba solo lo quería por su posición económica ahora todos sus planes a futuro se habían ido al caño.

Continuara…..

**Ya verán más adelante… tal vez en el cap 12 lo de la apuesta y todo el enredo de Sue Aizawa muajajajaja y el plan de Kikyo no se lo pierdan el viernes mas tardar tengo la conti y la subo mil besos a todas… por cierto KaterineC te enviare el link de mi Fb solo que ahorira no he tenido mucho tiempo espéralo pronto :D Si alguien más quiere ser amiga mía en facebook solo díganlo y lo paso.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola aqui me tienen otra vez ejejejee se que habia prometido subirlo el viernes pero no pude por cuestiones familiares pero en fin estoy aqui para la conti espero que les guste por cierto ya agregue a unas en mi fb a las que no les dejare el link: **** . .9615**

**Capitulo 11. La venganza de Kikyo.**

Ya estaban todas las chicas tomando su clase de literatura

—Hey Kag, ¿Qué paso con Sue Aizawa? —pregunto detrás de ella ya que apenas habían llegado y faltaban 15 minutos para que empezara la clase.

—¿Eh? Nada a ella no la volverán a ver —contesto despreocupadamente, ya no quería saber nada de su doble personalidad aunque claro nada más lo sabían su mejor amiga su mama y su pequeño hermanito.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto una voz varonil dejando estáticas a Kagome y Sango —¿La conocen?

—Eh… pues… algo así —contesto Kagome echa un manojo de nervios habían ignorado la presencia de Inuyasha quien iba llegando y tenía que pasar al lado de ella para llegar a su banca, ahora él las miraba expectante.

—¿Dónde vive? Díganme necesito verla —les dijo bueno más bien les ordeno.

—Etto… pues en una casa… veras ella es… —titubeaba Kagome…

—Ya sé que vive en una casa, pero yo preguntaba específicamente la dirección de esta y ella es ¿Qué? —contesto sumamente irritado ¡es que acaso lo creían idiota!

—Mi prima —le contesto rápidamente Sango, y Kagome la miro agradecida qué bueno que interfirió de lo contrario habría metido la pata.

—No sabía que tenias una prima tan hermosa —le dijo Inuyasha —¿Me podrías dar su dirección?

—Bueno ella está viviendo en mi casa solo que le encanta la calle y las compras sobre todo en el mall de Tokio —le dijo Sango viendo que Kagome la mataba con la mirada.

—Pues iré esta tarde a verla.

—NO —gritaron las dos al unisonó.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque… estará viendo la tele… ¡Uy! Su novela favorita no le gusta que la interrumpan —contesto Sango queriendo que se la tragara la tierra esa era un pretexto demasiado estúpido.

—Bueno no importa no creo que le moleste que vaya y la mire con ella —Kagome y Sango se cayeron al estilo anime de sus bancos —¿Y tiene novio?

—Si/No —contesto Sango y Kagome al mismo tiempo.

—¿Sí o no? —elevo las cejas hacia ellas un tanto enfadado.

—Bueno mi prima no tiene, apenas anda en eso con un muchacho **guapísimo** —Sango arrastro la última palabra para que Inuyasha se olvidara del asunto, además su amiga le había dejado claro que Sue ya no iba a regresar.

—No me importa estoy seguro que reconquistare su amor —esto le rompió el corazón a Kagome si sentía que tenía una posibilidad con él, ahora eso era un imposible —Iré esta misma tarde —y se fue dejando a las dos amigas con la boca abierta.

—¡Ay no Sango! Estamos en problemas —hablaba Kagome angustiada.

—No te preocupes vas a mi casa te arreglas allí y asunto arreglado no sospechara nada —le dijo Sango despreocupadamente retocándose el maquillaje.

—Si eso dices tú… porque no tienes que fingir en cambio yo ¡Ay no creo que me matare! —dijo melancólicamente era increíble que su amiga estuviera maquillándose en una situación tan delicada como esta.

—No te preocupes amiga no pasara nada —platicaban entre ellas ignorando la presencia de alguien más que escucho algo de la conversación.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—¡Hey! Inuyasha amigo —saludo Miroku a su mejor amigo llegando al salón de clases.

—Hola Miroku —Saludo amablemente a su amigo con una sonrisa de estúpido en los labios.

—¡Oh! ¿A qué se debe tanta amabilidad? —pregunto Miroku intrigado pues esperada todo menos ese saludo por lo general le dice "¿Qué quieres?" ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Te acuerdas de Sue Aizawa? —pregunto Inuyasha y Miroku asintió —Pues la encontré Miroku… es prima de Sango —contesto no aguantando mas la felicidad que lo embargaba en esos momentos.

—¿En serio? No se Inuyasha pero aquella vez que la vi su rostro se me hizo familiar como si ya la conociera y créeme no he conocido ninguna prima de Sango —le contesto —Pero en fin ahora entiendo esa risa de idiota que pusiste —terminando de decir esto recibió un coscorrón de parte de su queridísimo amigo.

—No creo Miroku nunca la había visto pero solo te diré una cosa me trae loco no hay día que no piense en el beso que le di, fue algo que jamás sentí con ninguna chica ¡Vaya ni con Kikyo!

—Que pillín eres amigo mío ¿Y la señorita Kagome? La habías invitado al cine tengo entendido —le pregunto.

—Bueno Kagome es una linda persona… pero no es el tipo de chica que estoy buscando —contesto.

—Por cierto la apuesta sigue en pie ¿Verdad? —le acordó Miroku.

—Si claro que si nunca me retracto de nada Miroku solo necesito un poco más de tiempo —contesto seguro ya hasta la había olvidado pero a como diera lugar él, la iba a ganar.

—Así…pero te recuerdo que Koga Wolf anda detrás de ella y no dudaría que la Señorita Kagome le dé, el si pues todos piensan que a ella le…

—Cállate Miroku por supuesto que ese lobo rabioso no se quedara con ella —le contesto enojado.

—No comes ni dejas comer amigo mío… si no supiera que estas interesado en Sue juraría que estas celoso —le dijo viendo como el rostro de su amigo se contraía.

—Eres un idiota… claro que no estoy celoso —le grito dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y Miroku negó con la cabeza, a veces su amigo era un cabeza dura.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya había pasado la hora de literatura tocaba que todas las porristas fueran a ensayar, ya que estaban a unas cuantas semanas seria las finales.

—Kikyo apresúrate —le apurada Tsubaki vigilando la puerta del cuarto donde las porristas guardaban sus cosas y dejaban las botellas de agua con su nombre.

Kikyo rápidamente miro todas las botellas de agua y agarro la de Kagome y le vació tres gotas del gotero que traía en sus manos al terminar de vaciarlo sonrió con maldad.

—Kikyo ¿Qué es lo que le vaciaste? —le pregunto Yura.

—Pues es una mezcla de hierbas venenosas que al paso de ingerirla te lleva a la muerte —le dijo sin preocupación dejando con la boca abierta a amiga.

—Kikyo eso no está bien —le dijo y se dirigió hacia la botella de agua de Kagome para vaciarla…

—Deja esa botella ahí —se le echo encima y se la quito y la puso en su lugar no iba a permitir que Yura echara a perder todos sus planes —Yura dices algo sobre esto y ¡juro que te mato! —la amenazo dejando a Yura de una pieza hasta temblando estaba.

—Ya dejen de pelear —se metió Tsubaki —Además ahí vienen todas las chicas despisten —al decir esto Kikyo agarro una revista y se pusieron a hablar sobre "Que habían metido a Justin Bieber a la cárcel" comentaban entre ellas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Mama ¿Es verdad que Kag regresa después del instituto? —pregunto Sota ilusionado.

—Si Sota tu hermana regresa hoy a la casa —al escuchar esto le dio un abrazo efusivo a su mama estaba tan feliz después de días de no ver a su hermana, hasta Buyo no quería comer estaba triste de no ver a su dueña.

—Que felicidad mama yo la quiero mucho ¿Y papa? —pregunto.

—Tu papa está viviendo en un apartamento hijo.

—Pero yo quiero que vivamos todos como una familia —decía tristemente el siempre había soñado con un papa y ahora que lo tiene no veía el motivo por el cual no podrían ser una gran familia.

—Lo sé Sota pero eso no se puede —le contesto.

—¿Qué te hizo papa? —pregunto era lógico a su edad él había tomado las cosas bien era un niño inocente.

—Pues eso lo sabrás hasta que llegue tu hermana por lo pronto vámonos a la escuela y no hagas tantas preguntas —le beso la frente y se fueron.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Todas las chicas habían terminado sus ensayos camino se dirigió hacia la mesa de su botella de agua iba a beber…

—Kagome necesito hablar contigo —le insistió Koga y ella asintió con la cabeza —Kagome… yo… no sé si recuerdes lo que te pregunte aquella noche… ¿Quisiera saber si me darás la oportunidad de llegar a tu corazón?

—Koga yo… yo —medito un tanto la situación y se acordó de Inuyasha y Sue —Esta bien Koga intenta ganarme y el tiempo determinara si lleguemos mas allá —le contesto estaba segura que tal vez algún día lo llegase amar tanto como a Inuyasha.

—Muchas gracias Kag —la abrazo fuertemente ella correspondió y eran observados por todos los presentes.

Iba entrando Inuyasha y Miroku ya que tenían que ensayar para lo del torneo escuchó abucheos y se quedaron de O.o al ver a la pareja…

—Amigo ya deberías de irme pagando la apuesta…está más que claro que ya la perdiste —le dijo Miroku.

—Claro que no la perderá y menos enfrente del lobo ese —estaba echando humo por las orejas de solo verlos abrazados se le revolvía el estomago —¿Pero porque? ¿Acaso el estaba ena…? ¡No claro que no! —pensaba.

—De nada Koga pero no me presiones dijimos que vamos a ver que pasa… pero estoy segura que con el tiempo aprenda a quererte —le contesto un poco sonrojada.

—Yo hare que aceptes ser mi novia… y si se puede a algo mas —esto último se lo susurro en el oído y se fue.

—¡Ay Kag! No puedo creerlo amiga —le decía Rin contenta y Ayame solo estaba seria no la felicitaba no le decía nada se había quedado muda.

—Ni yo, pero es que Inuyasha jamás me hará caso y pues no puedo quedarme sola —contesto con desgane.

—Si Kag lo sé yo estoy igual a mí me gusta Sesshomaru, pero pues él ni me hace caso —agacho Rin la cabeza tristemente.

—Chicas hay algo que no les he contado y me gustaría que ustedes compartieran mi secreto y que me ayudaran —les dijo teniendo toda la atención de ella les conto lo de Sue y ellas decidieron ayudarla esta tarde para su cita en la casa de Sango.

Kikyo estaba más que enfurecida no le ha dado ni un trago a la botella de agua solo la miraba enojada —MALDITA —pensaba internamente.

—Chicas, espérenme esto de Koga me ha dado muchas sed —agarro su botella y bebió poco a poco toda el agua pues el ensayo la había dejado exhausta cada trago que iba tomando Kikyo lo disfrutaba mas y mas la miraba expectante esperando a que se la acabara toda.

—Bébela toda maldita estas firmando tu sentencia de muerte —pensaba —Ahora si Kagome Higurashi de esta no hay quien te salve.

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12 Verdades y el adios

**Capitulo 12. Verdades y el adiós.**

Ya había llegado la hora de que todos los alumnos de la prepa Shikon se fueran a casa Kagome recogió sus cosas y se salió hacia el carro de su mama meditando la cita con Inuyasha hoy en la tarde.

—Kagome hija ¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunto Sukiomi preocupada desde que se había subido andaba muy pensativa.

—Si mama es solo que… nada olvídalo —le contesto con desgane bastantes problemas tienen como para preocuparla por asuntos insignificantes.

—Algo te pasa hija tenme la confianza de platicarme soy tu madre y contaras conmigo siempre —la insto a que le contara que le ocurría.

—Lo sé mama, es que está bien —resoplo —Lo que pasa es que Inuyasha me escucho a mí y a Sango platicando de Sue Aizawa ¿Si recuerdas verdad? —le pregunto a su mama y esta asintió —Bueno pues Sango le invento que era una prima suya y pues él quiere verla hasta pregunto su dirección y tengo que ir hoy en la tarde a su casa —le conto todo a su mama.

—Eso es todo Kag, yo pensé que era algo mas grave.

—¡No! Es que ese no es el problema mama, si no que a él le gusta Sue eso es lo que me tiene así de triste —le dijo a su mama mirando las calles de la Ciudad con algo tenía que distraerse.

—¡Ay! Hija pero esa eres tú, deberías de decírselo antes de que sea demasiado tarde —le aconsejo su madre y ella se despego del asiento de copiloto como rayo.

—¿A qué te refieres con demasiado tarde? —le pregunto preocupada y con los brazos cruzados.

—Hija si a ti te hicieran lo mismo ¿Qué pensarías? —le pregunto Sukiomi.

—Bueno pues que está jugando conmigo ¡Cielos! Tienes razón pero no puedo decirle la verdad mama no quiero desilusionarlo —le dijo agachando la cabeza.

—Kag solo te pido que lo pienses hija

—Tienes razón pero de todas formas yo… ettoo… le estoy dando la oportunidad a Koga de que me enamore mama —le dijo sonrojada.

—¡Ay! Hija no tienes remedio —meneo negativamente la cabeza —Hija si no lo quieres más que como amigo no lo ilusiones eso no está bien hija solo piénsalo la respuesta la tienes tu solo tu —cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban enfrente de su casa.

—Kagome —le grito su hermanito y la abrazo ella le correspondió revolviendo los cabellos de su cabeza.

—¿Cómo has estado enano? —le pregunto.

—Bien el que no está muy bien que digamos es Buyo casi ni come creo que está bajando de peso —hizo una mueca desagradable no quería que su mascota muriera él era parte de la familia —También esta papa allá adentro de la casa para hablar con nosotros —sonrió su hermanito pues guardaba la esperanza que su mama y papa estuvieran juntos y fueran una gran familia feliz, quería sentir que era tener un papa ya que en la primaria varios de sus compañeros iban sus papas y el no tenia uno lo hacía sentir tan triste… pero ahora ya lo tiene y eso lo hacía muy feliz.

Entraron todos a la casa, la mama de ella puso las llaves del carro sobre la mesita de centro se dirigieron todos a la sala para aclarar las cosas.

—Miyagi llego la hora de que nuestros hijos sepan la verdad —hablo la mama de Kagome sentándose en la sala con ellos y Miyagi enfrente.

—Hijos primero que nada perdónenme por no verlos crecer sé que no tengo justificación pero créanme que yo intente comunicarme con ustedes pero me fue imposible, primero porque cuando yo viv con su mama —la miro —Fui un pésimo esposo yo era un borracho era adicto al juego todo lo derrochaba en casinos quedándome sin un solo peso, después conocí a alguien que me prestó medio millón de pesos y lo hizo pero el infeliz me subió intereses ahora quería que le pagara 3 millones de dólares el me dijo que si no le pagaba se cobraría con mi familia yo le dije que era soltero pero no me creyó por eso vine a protegerlos porque él sabe que ustedes son mis hijos pero… —respiro hondamente —Eso no es todo a el lo conocemos desde que estábamos en la prepa él se había enamorado perdidamente de tu madre se dio cuenta que yo era marido de ella y me mando a golpear dejándome en coma durante 9 años por eso no había podido venir a verlos —al terminar de decir esto sus dos hijos lo abrazaron fuertemente.

—Miyagi a mi no me contaste que estuviste en coma —le reclamo Sukiomi.

—Lo siento pero ahora lo más importante es que estoy con ustedes y no permitiré que nada les pase —les dedico una gran sonrisa —Y si tu madre lo permite me gustaría que ella también forme parte de mi vida —le pregunto viendo como a Sukiomi se le humedecían los ojos.

—Miyagi…yo

—Toda mi vida te he amado —le dijo él y ella lo abrazo.

Kagome y Sota no pudieron estar más felices ahora tienen lo que siempre habían deseado… una gran familia. Pero se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos por el sonido del celular de Kagome.

—Bueno —contesto Kagome.

—Kagome tienes que venir pero ya, el muy imbécil de Inuyasha se le ocurrió venir y le dije que te llamaría date prisa vente arreglada de tu casa trae los lentes y otra ropa entra por la puerta principal pero ya cambiada y todo ahí estarán Ayame y Rin PERO YA —le dijo y le colgó.

—Mama, voy a casa de Sango, no tardo es por lo que te conté en el carro —su mama asintió y se fue rápidamente a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa se puso un vestido fiusha de tirantes con una cinta blanca en su cintura pelo suelto debidamente maquillada y por supuesto sus lentes negros y se fue de su casa.

Iba a todo lo que daba para agarrar un bus pero entonces se tropezó con alguien…

—Disculpe Señor —se disculpo Kagome con aquel hombre de mirada fría iba vestido con un traje elegante.

—Pierda cuidado señorita —sonrió con sorna de medio lado —Es más bonita en persona —pensó —Dígame ¿Cuál es su nombre? —pregunto aunque ya sabía su nombre pero debía ser precavido.

—Pues me llamo… —antes de contestar medito que ella iba con esa ropa por el nombre de Sue, además no iba a volver a ver a aquel hombre —Sue Aizawa —contesto nerviosa y miro como el hombre la observo pensativo.

—Buenas tardes mi nombre es Naraku —le estrecho fuertemente la mano de ella y esta sintió miedo al tacto no sabía porque pero le temía.

—Disculpe me tengo que ir llevo algo de prisa —le dijo ella.

—Si gusta puedo llevarla —se ofreció.

—NO, no se preocupe de todas maneras gracias —diciendo esto camino rápidamente perdiendo de vista aquel sujeto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Kikyo ¿Cuánto tardare en hacer efecto esas hierbas en Kagome? —pregunto Tsubaki sentada cómodamente en la alfombra junto con sus amigas.

—Mmm… buena pregunta querida creo que si se las doy a diario en menos de un mes estaremos en el funeral de esa —contesto moviendo sus pies de un lado a otro.

—¿Y dinos Kikyo es cierto que Inuyasha termino contigo? —pregunto Yura e inmediatamente se cayó la boca al ver que a su amiga se le desfiguraba la cara.

—Si el muy desgraciado lo hizo pero que ni crea que le será tan fácil deshacerse de mi, JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARA —grito enojada —Si me dejo por otra que según él la ha visto dos veces no sé quien sea pero no tardare en descubrirlo y la hare pedazos y ustedes dos me tienen que ayudar a saber quién es necesito saber el nombre de esa infeliz —las miro y estas asintieron.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Antes de tocar la puerta dio un fuerte respiro estaba tan nerviosa que tenía miedo de echarlo todo a perder toco una vez pero nadie abrió volvió a tocar y ahí estaba su amiga con una gran sonrisa.

—PRIMA —grito Sango abrazándola desde la silla de ruedas atrayendo toda la atención del ojidorado hacia ellas —Que bueno que llegas quisiera presentarte a un mmm… amigo —miro a Inuyasha y este sonreía como tonto.

Se dirigió a la sala y se sentó enfrente de el ahí también se encontraban Ayame y Rin.

—Hola —saludo amablemente ella fingiendo una voz más dulce aun de la que ya tenía, el se paro como resorte y se acerco a ella.

—Hola ¿Te acuerdas de mí? —le pregunto ansioso y muy cerca de ella.

—Pues mmm… la verdad no sé quien es —contesto esquivando esa mirada dorada tan intensa como el sol, claro que lo recordaba.

—¿Cómo? —pregunto incrédulo y un tanto enfadado y el que ha deseado tanto volver a verla y ella no lo recordaba —Soy Inuyasha Taisho el chico del mall y que besas…

Ella al escuchar esto se paro rápidamente del asiento y le contesto

—¡Oh! Si ya me acorde no tiene que dar tantas explicaciones ¿Sabe? —le dijo enfadada ya que esa parte nadie la sabia excepto su mama ni siquiera Sango lo sabía.

—Ya veo —contesto despreocupadamente —Pero por favor háblame de tu ¿y dime estudias? —pregunto interesado.

—¡Oh! Si estudio en la Shi ¡Auch! —se quejo ya que Rin le había dado un pisotón para que no hablara de mas, se supone que era Sue no Kagome iba a ser muy sospechoso que estudiara en la Shikon y que jamás la hubiese visto por ahí —Quise decir si pero en la prepa Shiyi —le invento esa prepa era una que le quedaba más retirado.

—Qué extraño por un momento pensé que dirías Shikon —le contesto sacándole una sonrisa nerviosa a Kagome.

—¡Oh! No por supuesto que no

—¿Tienes novio? —pregunto interesado haciéndola sonrojar.

—Bueno pues algo así —recordó lo de Koga.

—¿Y cómo se llama el afortunado? —pregunto un tanto celoso.

—Se llama… se llama etto... Masako —le contesto terriblemente nerviosa.

—Sue, nosotras vamos a la cocina —le dijo Ayame y las demás asintieron dejando solamente a ella y a Inuyasha.

—Que bueno por fin a solas… veras yo quería decirte que desde aquella vez que te vi en el mall no he dejado de pensar en ti —le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

—¿Si? —pregunto incrédula.

—Sí, me gustas —le contesto el rozando suavemente sus labios.

—Yo… yo no sé qué decirte —le contesto con la cabeza agachada.

—Solo dame la oportunidad de conquistar tu amor… no te arrepentirás —le contesto queriendo quitarle los lentes que cubrían los ojos de ella, esta al ver la intención se paro como rayo del asiento

—¿Por qué no quieres quitarte los lentes? —le pregunto enfadado.

—Pues porque nunca lo hago… soy alérgica al polvo… y a ti —esto último lo dijo muy despacito.

—No sabía lo siento, bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana —le beso la mejilla y antes de que se fuera ella lo agarro de la mano.

—Tengo que decirte algo… la verdad es que mañana me iré a los Estados Unidos y no sé cuando vaya a regresar —le mintió pero no quería seguir sufriendo por su culpa, él se quedo estático en su lugar.

—No te vayas, por favor —le suplico él.

—Es lo mejor de verdad prometo que pronto regresare —le dijo ella agachando la cabeza intentando retener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

—No lo harás, lo sé… pero si es lo que quieres no puedo retenerte —diciendo esto se fue azotando la puerta y ahora si gruesas lagrimas derramaron por sus rojas mejillas.

—¿Qué paso Kag? —le preguntaron sus amigas al verla llorando.

—Yo… yo le dije que viajaría a los Estados Unidos —sus amigas la miraron con reproche pero antes de que alguna dijera algo ella se les adelanto —Es lo mejor el está enamorado de Sue no de mi —lloraba y sus amigas la abrazaban.

—Tal vez lo mejor será que le dijeras la verdad ¿No creen? —hablo Ayame.

—NO nunca sabrá la verdad —se levanto del suelo limpiando las lagrimas con sus brazos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al otro día se fueron a la prepa e iba platicando muy a gusto con su querido amigo.

—¿Qué te pasa Inuyasha? Te miro distraído —le pregunto Miroku sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—No me pasa nada

—A mi no me engañas Inuyasha ya dime ¿Acaso te fue tan mal con la señorita Sue Aizawa? —le pregunto e Inuyasha apretó sus puños.

—Peor que eso, ella se fue al extranjero y jamás la volveré a ver no le importaron mis suplicas mejor vámonos que no llegaremos a tiempo —le dijo pero no se dieron cuenta que alguien había escuchado toda la conversación era Kikyo.

—No te desilusiones amigo después de todo no esta tan lejos, es prima de Sango tal vez si tu le pides su correo o facebook seguro y te lo da —trataba de animarlo en vano, mientras Kikyo pensaba en cómo encontrar a esa ya sabía su nombre lo esencial y lo mejor prima de Sango.

—No me interesa ella se fue y lo mejor será olvidar —sabia que le costaría mucho pero al menos lo intentaría, además también estaba Kagome ella aunque tardo en reconocerlo le atraía.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Después de eso pasaron varios días donde Kikyo le suministraba el veneno en el agua de Kagome. Inuyasha solo se la pasaba pensando en Sue Aizawa pero eso se acabo la olvidaría así le contara la vida. Estaban terminando sus ensayos cuando Kagome se sintió mal casi se caía al suelo de no haber sido por Inuyasha que iba caminando junto a ella cada día que pasaba se llevaban mejor que nunca, eran inseparables a pesar de que ella le había dado la oportunidad a Koga era imposible corresponder a sus sentimientos.

—Kagome ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto preocupado, la mirada demasiado pálida casi y se le desmaya.

—Yo… yo no sé qué me pasa, cada día me siento débil, no te preocupes seguro y es porque casi no estoy comiendo bien —le dedico una sonrisa y él se la devolvió intranquilo le preocupaba y mucho.

—¿Segura? ¿No quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? —le pregunto.

—Ya te dije no te preocupes es eso no he comido bien es todo —agarro sus cosas y se estaba retirando cuando Inuyasha la jalo de un brazo y la beso ¡la beso! Estaba en shock!

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todas muchas gracias por dejar reviews pero como podrán ver a este fic no le queda mucho no se cuantos capítulos mas pero se que le faltan pocos me despido de un fuerte abrazo no se pierdan la conti pasado mañana ya viene lo interesante ;) hasta luego. Para las que creen que Kagome morirá no les diré hasta los próximos capítulos por cierto el link de fb lo pondre en mi perfil **


	13. Chapter 13 ¿Nuevo amor?

**Capitulo 13. ¿Nuevo amor? **

—¡QUE! Quítale tus sucios labios BESTIA DE PACOTILLA —grito Koga entrando viendo como eso dos se estaban besando eso le dolía en el fondo de su corazón él le amaba ¿Pero ella?... no estaba seguro.

Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron en cámara lenta y vieron a Koga rojo de la ira, ella se sentía culpable le había dado la oportunidad pero ella no podía responderle como él se lo merecía.

—Koga… yo… yo disculpa —contesto ella con la cabeza gacha no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos le había fallado.

—Que te importa lobo rabioso acéptalo ella no te quiere… ella no tendrá nada contigo porque será mi **novia** —arrastro las últimas palabras, tarde se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, ¡estúpido Koga! Había arruinado su declaración dejando a una Kagome boquiabierta balbuceando cosas incomprensibles.

—Sobre mi cadáver bestia de pacotilla —y se abalanzo sobre el —¿Acaso no te acuerdas de las humillaciones que la hiciste pasar? —le reclamo dándole de lleno en el rostro —No dejare que te burles de ella.

—Si lo recuerdo y ya le pide perdón por ello créeme que estoy arrepentido y todo este siempre me he sentido tan miserable —no se quedaba atrás y seguían golpeándose a puñetazos los dos iban muy parejos.

—BASTA —grito Kagome intentando separarlos en vano —Por favor —suplico arrodillándose en el suelo, los dos la vieron y de inmediato se acercaron a ella.

—Perdóname Kag soy una imbécil —le dije Koga arrodillándose hacia ella acariciándole su largo cabello.

—Suéltala —exigió Inuyasha.

—Cállate bestia Kag llego la hora de que elijas ¿el o yo? —miro como ella se mordía levemente el labio inferior.

—Yo… yo… es que… yo ¿En verdad tengo que elegir? —rolo los ojos hacia ellos.

—SI —le gritaron ansiosos los dos por la respuesta de la chica.

—Bueno es que —se acerco a Koga acariciándole levemente la mejilla derecha e Inuyasha estaba rojo del coraje —Koga tu eres un gran amigo pero a quien amo es a Inuyasha lamento mucho haberte ilusionado pero se de alguien que puede hacerte feliz e incluso más que yo —Inuyasha solo la miro feliz de que ella le correspondiera ahora si sería feliz para siempre pues hace unos pocos días había roto la apuesta con su amigo diciéndole que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Kagome Higurashi

**FLASH BACK**

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —le pregunto un ojiazul curioso.

—Si Miroku ya no pienso seguir con esta absurda apuesta aunque claro está que te gane pero eso no me importa porque desde que entramos he estado enamorado de Kagome —le contesto sonriendo como idiota, pues era verdad recordaba cuando la conocía tan frágil e inocente.

—Entiendo Inuyasha ¿Pero le contaras la verdad a la señorita Kagome? —elevo una ceja hacia él.

—Claro que no, por nada ella debe de enterarse de esto no me lo perdonaría jamás espero contar con tu silencio —le lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

—Claro amigo mío nadie sabrá una sola palabra de esto ni siquiera mi Sanguito —le contesto sonriente y retirándose del lugar.

**END FLAS BACH**

—Te entiendo Kag se que no me amas tanto como a la bestia —miro a Inuyasha —Pero créeme si esa bestia te llegara a fallar siempre estaré para ti nunca lo dudes —le dije aguantándose las ganas de llorar la había perdido para siempre y en manos de su rival.

—Nunca le fallare lobo de alcantarilla —le contesto enfadado.

—Tú a ella no… pero ella a ti si ¿Verdad Kagomesita? —entro Kikyo al gimnasio con sus secuaces (amigas).

—¿Qué? —pregunto Inuyasha asombrado ¿Cómo estaba eso?.

—Mira Kikyo escúchame se que te duele el que Inuyasha te haya dejado pero eso no significa que vengas a calumniarme —se paro Kagome roja del enfado, pues ella sabía que Kikyo ya no era la novia de Inuyasha todo mundo comentaba eso era la primera plana de toda la prepa.

—NO escúchame tú a mi Kagome Higarashi ¿O cómo te llamas en realidad? ¿eh? —le pregunto burlonamente dejando a una Kagome helada será posible ¿Acaso ella sabe algo?

—Higurashi —le corrigieron todos al unisonó hasta sus amigas.

—QUE IMPORTA ESO ES LO DE MENOS —contesto enojada.

—Ya Kikyo suelta lo que tengas que decir para que te largues de una buena vez —le contesto Inuyasha irritado.

—Está bien mi amado Inuyasha —y se lanzo sobre el —Ella es nada más ni nada menos que la queridísima prima de Sango ¿No es así Kagome? —le echo una mirada acusadora.

—No sabía que fueran primas —agrego Inuyasha.

—Sera idiota —pensó Kikyo —¡ELLA ES SUE AIZAWA! —lo grito dejando a un Inuyasha estupefacto.

—¿Eso… es… es verdad Kagome? —pregunto Inuyasha enfadado mirando como lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de ella.

—Yo… yo…

—Vamos ten el valor de decírselo mojigata —le grito Kikyo.

Kouga estaba tan sorprendido viendo la situación Kikyo parecía loca e Inuyasha estaba realmente enfadado más que eso diría el, por eso se acerco al lado de Kag por si Inuyasha se atrevía a ponerle un solo dedo encima.

—SI es verdad —contesto abatida —pero… pero puedo explicártelo todo Inuyasha —se acerco hacia el pero este retrocedió y la agarro del brazo bruscamente.

—¿Por qué?... Demasiado tarde entre nosotros no puede haber nada todo este tiempo sufriendo por ella y tú te lo callaste después de todo Kikyo tenía razón no vales nada eres una corriente falsa al igual que todas —le espeto con veneno soltándola bruscamente consiguiendo que ella se callera al suelo.

—No te permito que le hables así a Kagome —le grito Koga levantando a Kagome del frio suelo.

—Inuyasha yo… perdóname por favor —en vano trataba de hacerlo recapacitar.

—No puedo, además mira el lado bueno podrás quedarte con el lobo sarnoso… hazme un favor quieres no te quiero cerca de mi prometida Kikyo ESTA CLARO ella es una buena mujer pero que ciego he sido todos estos meses Kikyo lo ha dado todo por mí y yo simplemente me fui detrás de una vil farsante —le grito y se fue del brazo de Kikyo.

Ella se quedo ahí llorando por Inuyasha en el frio suelo pero se preguntaba cómo es que él se había enterado ¿Cómo?.

**FLASH BACK**

—Naraku querido ¿En qué piensas? —le pregunto Kikyo aflojándole la corbata de la camisa.

—Nada que te importe querida, pero tal vez si te interese se trata de tu rival Kagome Higurashi —con eso atrajo toda la atención de Kikyo quien lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué paso con la garnacha? —le pregunto curiosa rodeando el despacho de este.

—Me la encontré hace un par de días andaba muy extraña pero lo más raro es que se presento con otro nombre

—¿De verdad? ¿Y cuál es ese nombre? —pregunto muerta de la curiosidad.

—Sue Aizawa —esas palabras retumbaron en sus oídos ella era la famosa prima de Sango, todo este tiempo ha sido ella su gran estorbo eso era música para sus oídos si algo no soportaba su ex-novio eran las mentiras dio gracias al cielo por haber escuchado la conversación de Inuyasha cuando iba platicando con su amigo en plena calle de la Cd. De Tokio.

**END FLAS BACH**

—¿Kagome? Amiga ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? —le pregunto Sango desde su silla de ruedas preocupada porque su amiga lloraba abrazada de Koga el mejor amigo de ellas.

—Sango Inu…Inuyasha ya sabe toda la verdad de Sue Aizawa sabe que soy yo… ahora el me desprecia —contesto hipando.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero quién le dijo? —pregunto enojada.

—Kikyo —contesto Koga —Lo que no puedo creer es que esa bestia insultara a Kagome según él la ama pero veo que no es así, el que te ama de verdad perdona por sobre todas la cosas —contesto ya que Kagome se había dormido de tanto llorar, ahora él, la llevaría a su casa

—Kikyo… esa pero que coraje si tan solo pudiera caminar iba y me la agarro de los pelos y barro toda la ciudad de Tokio con ella —contesto roja de la ira.

—Calma Sango con eso empeorarías las cosas

—Lo sé pero te juro que es lo que más deseo pero que mas da por lo pronto aun que quisiera no puedo —contesto melancólica esa maldita silla de ruedas no le ayudaba en nada a pesar que estaba en tratamiento no sentía nada de movilidad en ellas —¿Llevaras a Kagome a su casa? —pregunto Sango y el asintió.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estaban una pareja abrazada a comodidad de su cama cuando se vieron interrumpidos por cierto aparato.

—Bueno —contesto Miyagi enfadado por la interrupción.

—Hola queridísimo amigo veo que me has echado de menos —dijo burlonamente —Espero que ya tengas mi dinero o atente a las consecuencias —hablo Naraku del otro lado de la línea.

—Tengo 500 mil necesito otro par de días para conseguir el resto y no te atrevas a tocar a mi familia —hablo enojado.

—Date prisa el tiempo se agota por cierto ahí me saludas a tu hermosa hija tan hermosa como Sukiomi ¿Me pregunto qué pasaría si pasara una navaja por ese rostro tan angelical?

—Hijo de… no te atrevas a tocar a mi hija porque juro que te mato —le dijo pero lamentablemente Naraku había cortado la llamada.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Umm… ¿Dónde estoy? —pregunto Kagome frotándose los ojos.

—En tu habitación Kagome, te trajo tu amigo Koga —le contesto su mama sentada en la cama al lado de ella.

—Muchas gracias Koga —le sonrió y su mama se fue dejándolos solos en la habitación.

—Kagome se que no es el momento pero yo quería decirte que siempre estaré para ti y que te amo y te esperare el tiempo que sea necesa… —fue callado por unos cálidos labios que lo besaban con mucha ternura y el correspondió al beso por fin había probado esos labios.

—Lo sé Koga y quiero decirte que quiero intentar amarte —esto le saco una gran sonrisa a Koga.

—Kagome Higurashi ¿Aceptas ser mi novia? —pregunto ilusionado viéndola fijamente a los ojos —Se que no me amas pero me dedicare día con día para que lo hagas.

—Claro que si Koga acepto ser tu novia y pondré de mi parte para llegar amarte —eso no significa que haya olvidado a Inuyasha pero él le había dejado claro que se iba a casar con Kikyo y ella ya no tenía nada que hacer más que aceptar a Koga estaba segura que lo llegaría a amar tanto o más que al propio Inuyasha.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al otro día en la prepa Shikon se admiraba a una pareja que iban agarrados de la mano dirigiéndose sonrisas y palabras sinceras de amor por parte de él, todos los miraban atónitos y entraron al salón.

—Kagome y el joven Koga ¿Agarrados de la mano? —susurro Miroku al lado de su gran amigo este escucho y no pudo evitar fijar la vista hacia ellos ¿Y por qué no? Fue hasta ellos.

—Vaya vaya, pero que zorrita nos saliste —le dijo Inuyasha mirándola despectivamente y con algo de celos.

A Kagome esa palabra le destrozo el corazón pero ella no permitiría que el la humillara de nuevo ya no mas iba a abrir la boca…

—Cuida tus palabras con mi novia cara de perro, ahora ella es mía y no dejare que tu ni Kikyo la humillen delante de mi —le advirtió Koga dejando a todos sorprendidos y a Inuyasha muerto de celos pero claro el no se los demostraría.

—¿Es verdad Kagome? ¿Eres novia de Koga? —pregunto Sango quien venía entrando al salón, pero eso no evito que escuchara a Koga defenderla de Inuyasha.

—Sí Sango, Koga y yo somos novios —al decir esto Sango y Rin le dieron un fuerte abrazo de oso.

—Que bien Kag estoy segura que Koga se portara como todo un caballero no como otros patanes que hay en este salón —esto último iba para Inuyasha quien la miro enfadado.

—Pero mi Sanguito si yo soy todo un ángel —se metió Miroku y a Sango le corrió una gotita estilo anime por su frente, la indirecta no era para él sino para su amigo pero bueno le cayó el saco.

—Si amiga cuídalo porque él lo vale todo —hablo tristemente Áyame ella si lo amaba pero él a ella para nada solo la veía como una hermana y eso le destrozaba el corazón en mil pedazos.

—Yo… yo de verdad muchas gracias a todas chicas, tomare tu consejo Ayame y en verdad Koga lo vale todo —al decir esto Koga la beso quebrándole por completo el corazón a Ayame y no solo a ella también al necio y testarudo de Inuyasha.

—Mi amor —llego Kikyo abrazando a su novio —Fíjate que he andado viendo modelos de vestidos de novia para cuando nos casemos —hablaba emocionada ensenándole unos diseños a Inuyasha quien estaba más atento observando a la nueva pareja.

—Vaya hermanito que linda hacen Kagome y Koga ¿No crees? —le pregunto Sesshomaru con esa mirada fría e inexpresiva de siempre.

—Porque no mejor te largas y vas de una vez a declararle tu amor a Ri… —no termino de hablar ya que Sesshomaru le tapo la boca con sus manos.

—Cállate Yasha o de lo contrario me encargare de decirles todos lo de la almohada y las incoherencias que decías hermanito —le susurro en el oído haciendo que Inuyasha se sonrojara por completo.

—No te atrevas Maru o juro que me encargare que ya sabes quién no te haga caso créeme le hablo mejor que tu —le amenazo Inuyasha.

—De acuerdo pero ella aceptara el día que enfrentemos al Clan Lobo, porque sé que no le soy tan indiferente como pensaba —y se fue dejando a Inuyasha pensativo.

En eso entro el director al salón haciendo que todos se dirigieran a sus lugares.

—Buenos días muchachos, como ya saben dentro de un mes será la final del partido Clan Lobo contra Garras de Acero pero recuerden que habrá un solo ganador y el que obtenga la victoria representara a nivel nacional a la Shikon tal es el caso en los escuadrones de las porristas la final se efectuara aquí en el campo para sacar a los ganadores muchas suerte —y salió por la puerta del salón.

—Por dios obviamente ganaremos nosotras chicas… las CrazyQueens —decía Kikyo a su escuadrón —Sin olvidar a Garras de Acero —y le guiño un ojo a su novio que estaba del otro lado del salón de clases.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Después de eso paso una semana…..

—Señorita Kagome pasaría a resolver el problema del pizarrón —ordeno amablemente el profesor y Kagome asintió con la cabeza quedo enfrente del pizarrón… pero algo pasaba sentía que todo se movía y de ahí no recuerda mas cayo desmayada en el suelo e inmediatamente Koga se dirige hacia ella.

—Qué raro que de la nada se haya desmayado ¿No creen? —hablo Kikyo con las manos en su cintura.

—¿Qué estas insinuando Kikyo? —pregunto Sango enfadada controlando sus impulsos de írsele a los golpes.

—Lo que es evidente querida —puso una mano en su barbilla fingiendo analizar la situación —Que Kagomesita está esperando un hijo de Koga.

Inuyasha le lanzo una mirada de desprecio a Koga, ¿Sera posible? —pensaba Inuyasha quien estaba con esa duda acaso tan rápido habían ido las cosas entre ella y Koga simplemente se negaba a aceptar que SU Kagome esté esperando un hijo de Koga.

—Que estupideces estás diciendo Kikyo —le dijo Koga cargando a Kagome llevándola a la enfermería, no es que le molestara pero eso no podía ser posible ¿O sí? A menos que…

**Continuara…**

**¡Arrg! No se preocupen hare sufrir a Inuyasha ni se imaginan como… en cuanto a Kikyo también tendrá su merecido cualquier duda, amenaza, critica o sugerencia me dejan un comentario n.n **

**Aquellas que quieren que Sango camine obviamente que lo hará, sin más me despido de un fuerte abrazo y mil gracias por su apoyo de verdad.**


	14. Chapter 14 Noviazgos y un perdon

**Cap****itulo 14.**

—¡Umm! ¿Dónde estoy —preguntaba Kagome con una mano en su cabeza recostaba en una camilla, se quiso levantar pero alguien se lo impidió.

—Tranquila Kag no puedes pararte estas muy pálida —la agarro Koga del brazo y la recostó con cuidado.

—¿Qué me paso? —pregunto Kagome.

—Te desmayaste en plena clase de Trigonometría nos tenias muy preocupados a Sango y a mí, deberías hacerte unos análisis, no se te miras pálida cariño —le aconsejo Koga acariciándole levemente la mejilla derecha.

—¡Oh no! debe ser que no he estado comiendo bien eso es todo veras que un par de días estoy como nueva —le dijo regalándole una sonrisa reconfortante y segura de lo que había dicho no quería preocupar a Koga y mucho menos a su mama así que le prohibió determinantemente que le contara a su mama.

—Segura ¿Qué nada más es eso? —pregunto dudoso por el comentario que Kikyo había dicho, pero eso era algo imposible lo tenía más que claro… al menos que fuera de Inuyasha era algo que lo tenía con los nervios de punta no lo soportaría.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto Kagome preocupada miraba a Koga pensando como si le quisiera decir algo y no se atreviese.

—Nada olvídalo cariño, si tú dices que es porque no comes bien te creo —le beso la frente y se retiro del lugar ya que había llegado una enfermera.

—¿Cómo se siente señorita Higurashi? —pregunto amablemente la enfermera.

—Ya me siento mejor, muchas gracias, supongo que ya puedo regresar al salón de clases —le contesto.

—Si ya puedes retirarte pero tienes que tomarte estas vitaminas para que no se repita, debe ser el estrés y la alimentación lo que provocaron que te desmayaras —agarro un frasco de vitaminas de un pequeño mueble y se las entrego en sus manos.

—Si claro no se preocupe me las tomare al pie de la letra.

Iba saliendo con un nudo en su garganta pensando que su vida había dado un giro demasiado grande, Inuyasha en todos esos días que habían pasado no se cansaba de humillarla junto con su ahora prometida según lo que sabía ellos se casarían terminando el año que cada vez ese día se miraba mas y mas cerca solo faltaban 4 meses para culminar la preparatoria y ya no lo volvería a verlo jamás aunque le costara aceptarlo lo amaba desde la primera vez que lo vio, iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien la había jalado hacia un pasillo abandonado de la Shikon, era donde los conserjes guardaban las cosas de la limpieza.

—¿Pero qué le pasa? —pregunto enfadada volteo enojada hacia esa persona y su cara se desfiguro al instante —I…Inu…yasha —titubeo nerviosa.

—Quien más tonta

—Oye pero que rayos te pasa Taisho ¿Quién te crees para tratarme así? —pregunto molesta señalándolo con un dedo enfadada.

—Aquí las preguntas las hago yo zorrita —la agarro fuertemente de las muñecas.

—Escúchame bien Taisho te quiero lejos muy lejos de mi te quedo claro, si Koga se entera de este atropellamiento a mi integridad física ten por seguro que te matara —lo acuso con el ceño fruncido estaba más que enojada no se suponía que no quería volver a dirigirle la palabra y ahora de la nada la rapta.

—No, escúchame tu a mi dime Koga se hará cargo de él —pregunto molesto sosteniéndola de las muñecas muy cerca de su rostro para el gusto de Kagome.

—¿Eh? —pregunto Kagome confundida no sabía de que le estaba hablando.

—No te hagas, se perfectamente bien que estas esperando un hijo de Koga —la zarandeo bruscamente haciendo fuerte opresión en las muñecas.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero…pero que estás diciendo? —pregunto sorprendida ignorando el dolor que le causaban las manos de él.

—Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando… te exijo que me digas si en verdad estas embarazada —le pregunto enojado.

Ella estaba sorprendida como es que habían sacado conjeturas incoherentes de su desmayo, solo agacho la mirada buscando algo que le pudiera servir para darle un fuerte golpe a Inuyasha por tonto.

—Que te importa Taisho no es asunto de tu incumbencia… ahora si me permites me tengo que retirar voy tarde a la clase de ingles —no espero respuesta por parte de él simplemente se libero bruscamente de la opresión y se fue corriendo.

—Maldición… no hay duda está esperando un bastardo de Koga

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Amiga ¿Pero qué te pasa? —le pregunto Rin preocupada ya que Kagome venia llorando.

—¡Ay! Rin si, si tan solo supieras —la abrazo fuertemente siendo correspondida Rin le acariciaba tiernamente sus cabellos largos y azabaches.

—Cuéntame Kag tu sabes que siempre contaras conmigo y por supuesto con Sango y Ayame

—Es que Inuyasha cree que estoy esperando un hijo de Koga y creo que también Koga piensa lo mismo hace rato en la enfermería algo me quería preguntar y no se animo pero dios sabe que todo eso es absurdo —le conto triste y melancólica.

—No puedo creerlo —se tapo Rin la boca con sorpresa—Entonces ese par de tontos le creyeron Kikyo.

—¿QUÉ?... ¿CÓMO?...

—Pues si es que cuando estabas desmayada Kikyo dijo a todos que lo más seguro era que estuvieras esperando un hijo de Koga, la verdad yo no le creí ni una palabra pero algo me hace sospechar que Koga e Inuyasha si —le dijo mirando a Kagome.

—Kikyo era de suponerse ¿pero que ganaría con decir que supuestamente espero un hijo de Koga? —pregunto intrigada.

—Pues que mas Kag desilusionar a Inuyasha de ti, ella según lo ama demasiado… pero creo que lo que en verdad ama es su dinero —afirmo convencida.

—Tal vez pero créeme que aunque Inuyasha y ella se casen les deseo lo mejor del mundo —sonrió tristemente.

—Lo se Kag tú no eres egoísta pero creo que Inuyasha no te merece es un tonto de primera plana.

—Rin ya vámonos se nos hace tarde —y se fueron caminando hacia el salón de clases sonriendo y dejando fuera a Kikyo y a Inuyasha de sus pláticas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tres semanas después nada había cambiado entre Inuyasha y Kagome se lanzaban miradas asesinas, Inuyasha un día le puso pintura negra indeleble en la banca de ella con el afán de arruinarle su uniforme y ella no se quedo atrás cuando estaban en plena cafetería le aventó un pastelazo en la cara gritándole enojada ¡ESTO ES POR LO DE MI BANCA CRETINO!

—Chicos este partido es pan comido solo ganamos este y listo Clan Lobo perdió el primero por falta de jugador es la oportunidad —animada Inuyasha en circulo con los jugadores de Garras de Acero.

—jaja eso es lo que tú crees bestia de pacotilla nosotros iremos a representar a la Shikon en Alemania pasado mañana y ustedes solo se quedaran viendo —se defendió Koga el iba caminando cerca de el circulito y no pudo evitar escucha.

—Claro que no lobito al menos que nada mas vayas a ver a tu noviecita de porrista porque irán ambos escuadrones pero que no debería cuidarse por lo su embarazo no sea que te vayas a quedar sin hijo —le contesto burlonamente, si iban a ir ambos escuadrones ya que así lo había determinado el director el día anterior solo iban a competir entre ellos.

—Eres un… con mi Kag no te metas —y se lanzo hacia el pero no se espero que todos sus amigos se metieran y terminaran por golpearse ambos equipos Clan Lobo y Garras de Acero la cosa iba muy pareja hasta que miraron a su alrededor y todos sus jugadores estaban en el pasto de la cancha con moretones y de mas marcas en piernas y brazos.

—¿Ves lo que hiciste? Me quede sin jugadores y todo por tu culpa bestia de alcantarilla —exclamo furioso Koga.

—Yo también me quede sin jugadores lobo sarno… —se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos por el director.

—¿Pero qué paso aquí? —pregunto enfadado viendo todo el desastre ocasionado.

—Que no está viendo nos hemos quedado sin equipo ¿Ahora quien representara a la Shikon? —contesto Inuyasha.

—Todo por tu culpa

—Pues quien te manda a meterte conmigo y mas para defender a la zorra que tienes por novia —le lanzo Inuyasha con veneno a Koga que de nuevo iba a aventársele a los golpes pero alguien lo detuvo.

—Koga por favor no pelees —lo abrazo Kagome quien iba llegando al campo de futbol vio que todos estaban todos golpeados… pero ella se salió del salón de clases para preguntar si ya estaban listos para que sus demás compañeros salieran a ver el partido obviamente por orden de su maestra.

—Pues viendo todo lo sucedido tendrán que unirse los dos equipos para ir a representar a la Shikon —vio como los dos iban a protestar —Sin protestas jovencitos así que ya saben o es como lo ordeno yo o nadie ira a ningún lado —amenazo.

—Está bien —contestaron rendidos los dos.

—Entonces pónganse a practicar con los que no estén tan lesionados y preparen sus cosas porque en una semana nos vamos a Alemania y usted señorita Higurashi avise que se suspende el partido porque se unirán ambos no les dé explicaciones solo diga lo que le acabo decir —y se fue dejando tensión entre los tres jóvenes.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Inuyasha eso de jugar con Clan Lobo no me agrada pero en fin dime como van las cosas con la señorita Kagome ¿Eh? —pregunto Miroku separando a Inuyasha de Koga y Kagome o de nuevo habría pelea hasta el toco tenia la nariz roja y su labio inferior sangraba.

—Entre esa y yo no hay nada más que decir, ella me engaño Miroku y tu bien sabes cuánto odio las mentiras —contesto apretando sus manos en un puño.

—Pero amigo que acaso tú le contaste a ella que solo te le acercaste para cumplir la apuesta que tenias conmigo ¿O ya se te olvido? —enarco una ceja hacia Inuyasha aunque era su mejor amigo le parecía injusto el cómo trataba a Kagome.

—¡QUE! —escucharon a sus espaldas una voz quebrantada y triste.

—Ka...go…me —se volteo Inuyasha en cámara lenta hacia ella vio furia en esos ojos chocolates pero lo que más le impacto fue la tremenda cachetada que le dio en su mejilla derecha y él no pudo hacer nada cuando reacciono ella ya iba varios metros lejos de él, se fue siguiéndola ignorando al llamado de su prometida que corría hacia él lo más seguro es que venía a ensenarle diseños de las invitaciones para su boda.

—¿Pero qué diablos le pasa? —pregunto Kikyo a Miroku ya que había visto a su Inuyasha correr detrás de Kagome.

—No lo sé Kikyo pero creo que te acabas de quedar sin marido —bromeo Miroku mientras era asesinado por la mirada de Kikyo —Creo que mi Sanguito me llama nos vemos luego chicas —y sin esperar respuesta se fue corriendo del aura maligna de Kikyo.

—Maldita sea esa garnacha mal parida no se quedara con mi Inuyasha —le dijo furiosa a sus amigas aventando la revista al suelo enfadada.

—No se quedara con el querida debes conseguirle el boleto hacia la muerte —le aconsejo Tsubaki.

—Chicas por favor ya no le den más veneno yo se que ha estado haciendo efecto en ella, se desmaya de la nada y está cada vez mas pálida que un papel no la asesinen no quiero que vayan a dar a la cárcel las quiero mucho por favor —les rogaba Yura.

—No vuelvas a mencionar esto en primera esa está embarazada por eso se desmaya y segunda nadie sabe que yo la estoy envenenando así que ya déjate de dramas —le contesto Kikyo.

—Si Yura ya bájale y cuidadito y abras la boca —le amenazo Tsubaki —Además ya no le queda mucho tiempo de vida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Kagome espera déjame explicarte —le rogaba Inuyasha logrando detenerla en medio de un pasillo de la prepa.

—¡Ahórrate tus explicaciones Taisho! —le grito Kagome.

—Por favor escúchame —le rogo intentando agarrarle las manos pero ella se aparto bruscamente.

—Sabes aquella vez que te enteraste que Sue y yo éramos la misma persona yo también te rogué que me escucharas pero no lo hiciste ¿Por qué tendría yo que escuchar tus excusas baratas? —lo acuso con rabia en este momento se sentía en lo más alto del cielo por fin había llegado la hora de cobrarse cada una de sus humillaciones.

—Por…por…que te amo Kag y todos cometemos errores por favor perdóname —insistía pero vio como Kagome admiraba sus uñas como si tuvieran gran importancia en esos momentos.

—¡Ops! Lo siento decías algo —ironizo.

—Basta Kagome —la zarandeo —Te dije que te amo y no me pones atención a nadie le he dicho esto varias chicas morirían por escucharme decir eso y tu… tu me ignoras

—Pues no me importa, es mas lárgate con tu prometida y a mi déjame en paz —se estaba por ir cuando la sujeto de su brazo.

—Dime ¿Amas a Koga? —pregunto enojado.

—Eso a ti no te importa… pero para que veas que no soy tan mala SI LO AMO MAS QUE A NADA EN ESTE MUNDO —le grito pero su corazón dio un vuelco a ver la cara de el juraría que si no es por el flequillo que le tapa el rostro vio que una lagrima rodaba.

—No no lo puedes amar, tú me amas a mi por favor Kag dejemos de hacernos daño y seamos felices es mas no me casare con Kikyo solo por ti porque en verdad te amo no me hagas esto —suplicaba.

—Mi respuesta es un no, debes casarte con ella tienes la obligación de hacerlo tienes que hacerlo —susurro tratando de no llorar y lanzársele a los brazos y perdonarlo.

—No tengo ninguna obligación por dios Kag ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? —pregunto frustrado.

—Olvidarte de mi entiende tu y yo no podemos tener nada —antes de que le contestara se fue corriendo sabía que era una cobardía pero no podía regresar con él, se lo había prometido a Kikyo porque hace ya dos semanas ella le había confesado que esperaba un hijo de él y ella no tiene corazón para dejar a un bebe sin padre.

—Maldición —grito frustrado golpeando una de las paredes.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Hola Rin ¿Te ayudo con tu bolsa? —se ofreció amablemente Sesshomaru ya que había mirado que al parecer esa bolsa le pesaba de tantos libros que traía.

—Este… este claro —se sonrojo.

—¿Y dime Rin tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? —pregunto al lado de ella no se demostró nervioso era una persona segura de sí misma.

—No ¿Por qué? —pregunto nerviosa.

—Quería invitarte al parque que dices ¿Aceptas? —pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Claro que si —contesto reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Paso por ti a las 6 —y se fueron caminando hacia la salida de la prepa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Kagome ya vámonos —apresuraba Sango a Kagome —Recuerda que me tienes que contar lo que te ha tenido toda esta mañana angustiada.

—Si espérame voy por mi bolso al casillero espérame no me tardo —y se fue al pasillo reconocía le dio miedo andar sola ya que no había ni un alma por ahí pero no podía dejar su bolsa ahí tenia anotadas sus tareas escucho ruidos cerca.

—Sango, Sango ya deja de jugar por favor —dijo con miedo no recibió respuesta y seguían escuchando ruidos algo arañaba la pared como si se tratara de un filoso metal.

Después de un rato de no recibir respuesta se dirigió a su casillero sigilosamente tomo su bolso pero al dar media vuelta se encontró con alguien tapándole la boca.

—¡Shh!... Kagome si te portas bien no te hare daño —escucho que ese sujeto le susurro al oído pero no le veía el rostro porque llevaba pasamontañas.

—¡Dios esa voz! La había escuchado antes ¿Pero en donde? —se preguntaba angustiada viendo como ese sujeto metía sus manos entre sus piernas ella solo se movía de un lado inquietamente le provocaba asco.

—Na…naraku —susurro una vez que se vio liberada de su boca trato en recordarlo pero lo hizo y estaba aterrada después de todo la única vez que lo había visto le había dado miedo mucho miedo.

—El mismo preciosa —le tapo la boca porque vio que se preparaba para gritar —Ni se te ocurra gritar —le amenazo pasando una navaja por su rostro sin llegarle a hacer cortaduras —Me pregunto cómo se sentiría tu padre si corto tu rostro ¿Qué me dices? —pregunto lamiéndole su mejilla —No te escucho preciosa, ¡ah! Perdón se me olvidaba que te tape la boca —ironizo.

Kagome tan solo lo miraba asustada así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente le pateo en su parte baja.

—Sango ayuda… —alcanzo a gritar pero no le duro mucho ya que Naraku soporto el dolor y la jalo de los cabellos.

—Mala niña no debiste hacer eso lo pagaras muy ca…

—KAGOME —grito Sango preocupada al verla en manos de ese sujeto vestido de negro y se levanto de la silla de ruedas corriendo hacia ellos estaba tan angustiada que no se dio cuenta ni cuando se paro.

—Sango estas…estas caminando —susurro Kagome.

—Vaya vaya nuestra Sango está de pie ¡qué bien!… tu también me debes una, jamás debiste haberte metido ese accidente era para Kagome pero tu pagaste las consecuencias —ironizo y la jalo de los cabellos —Ahora si nadie podrá salvarlas.

—Sango necesito hablar contigo —se escucho una voz era Miroku, Naraku las aventó al suelo y salió corriendo.

—Sango ¿Estás bien? —la ayudo Kagome a levantarse.

—Kag… Kag amiga puedo… puedo caminar —grito alegremente abrazando a su amiga viendo que alguien se acercaba a ellas retrocedieron un paso pensando que era Naraku… pero suspiraron aliviadas al ver a Miroku impactado… tal vez por ver a Sango de pie.

—San…San…go estas…estas caminando —se dirigió hasta ella y la abrazo fuertemente derramando lagrimas de felicidad.

—Si Miroku es un milagro

—Sango entonces contéstame algo ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —le pregunto dejando a una Sango sonrojada y Kagome estaba tan feliz por su amiga desde siempre supo que a Sango le gustaba Miroku.

Sango miro a Kagome y vio como ella le guiñaba un ojo y se iba dejándolos solos a los dos.

—Yo… si, si claro que si Miroku —y lo beso.

—Te amo —le susurro Miroku teniendo de respuesta lo mismo por parte de ella.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Kagome hija ¿Te sientes mal? —le pregunto su mama preocupada estacionándose afuera de su casa.

—Mama es que… hay algo que debes sa… —sus palabras quedaron en su garganta al ver un gran arreglo de rosas de distintos colores afuera de su casa, supuso que eran de Koga.

Se bajo rápidamente con sus bolsa y se acerco al hermoso arreglo de rosas tenía varios globos de gas de helio con diferentes frases "Te amo" "Te extraño" "Eres todo para mi" etc. Agarro la nota que tenía entre las rosas, en cuanto la abrió decía: Por favor perdóname pequeña eres todo para mi te amare por siempre Atte: Inuyasha Taisho.

—Inu…inu yasha mando este arreglo —susurro pero su madre alcanzo a escuchar.

—Si hija que muchacho tan galán

—No las quiero… tírenlas —dijo enfadada por mas que le hubieran encantado no podía aceptarlas y se subió a su habitación.

Sukiomi agarro el gran arreglo y se lo llevo al sótano de la casa no las tiraría tal vez cuando se le pasara el enfado a Kagome se arrepentiría de haberlas tirado así que las guardo por su hija antes de que las guardara una voz le hablo.

—¿De quién es ese arreglo? —pregunta una voz profunda un tanto celoso.

—¡Oh! Vamos Miyagi no seas celoso son de nuestra Kag —sonrió al ver la cara de celos de su marido.

—Supongo que de Koga

—No las mando el joven Inuyasha —contesto.

—¿Qué? Ese miserable por el que mi hija ha estado deprimida todas estas semanas ni hablar se irán a la basura —se dirigió enfadado hacia Sukiomi intentando quitarle el arreglo de sus manos pero ella no se le permitió.

—No señor las guardare y se acabo —abrió la puerta del sótano y las guardo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Muchas gracias Sesshomaru —le agradeció Rin ya que él le había invitado un cono de nieve.

—¿Y dime Rin tienes novio? —le pregunto haciendo que se sonrojara al instante y soltara el cono de su mano —Dios lo siento —se disculpo ya que le había ensuciado sus zapatos de nieve.

—No te preocupes y dime ¿Sí o no?

—Pues la verdad no tengo novio —contesto ignorando la gran sonrisa de él.

—Rin se que te sonara un poco apresurado porque casi no nos hablamos pero quería decirte que me gustas —lo solto de golpe haciendo que se sonrojara fuertemente.

—¿En…en serio? —pregunto incrédula jugando nerviosamente con la tela de su falda azul.

—Sí y en verdad me gustaría que fueras mi novia ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

—Si Sessho acepto —y la beso tiernamente.

Así se pasaron la tarde platicando abrazados y él le contaba lo más vergonzoso que había hecho Inuyasha.

—¿En serio besaba a la almohada? —reía Rin sin parar quien diría que Inuyasha hiciera ese tipo de confesiones a la almohada

—Si jajá lo hubieras visto… esto queda entre tu yo no le vayas a contar nada a Kagome ella menos que nadie debe saber esto —no paraba de reír ya que si Rin se lo decía a Kagome seguro Inuyasha lo mataría pero a quien quería engañar ya Inuyasha no lo podría chantajear ¡Bah! Ya era problema de Rin si se lo contaba a su amiga.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Te lo dije —le decía Miroku a su mejor amigo quien estaba haciendo un hoyo en la recamara de este.

—Ya no me lo tienes que recordar… maldita la hora en que Kagome escucho la conversación —gritaba frustrado.

—Que fácil hubiera sido si los dos se hubieran contado la verdad ahora estarían de novios al igual que mi Sanguito y yo —reía como tonto.

—Sí que fácil hubiera sido todo, solo espero que haya recibido mi regalo —contesto triste.

—Lo más seguro es que si amigo calma —le palmeo la espalda.

En eso sonó el celular de Inuyasha, lo saco de su chaqueta y contesto con la esperanza de que fuera Kagome.

—Mi amor fíjate que ya ando viendo la recepción para nuestra boda —hablaba emocionada Kikyo del otro lado de la línea.

—Cancélala no habrá boda Kikyo —dijo fríamente Inuyasha.

—¿QUÉ? PERO ¿POR QUÉ? —grito enfadada —Es por esa verdad Kagome ¿VERDAD? —pregunto colérica.

—Si Kikyo es por ella lo nuestro se acabo entendiste bien se acabo —y le colgó.

—Maldito imbécil —bramo Kikyo —Si supieras que ella jamás volverá contigo —sonrió con maldad.

**Continuara…**

**Hola muy buenas noches a todas espero que les haya gustado aquí está el cap donde al fin Sango volvió a caminar… ahora si Inuyasha a sufrir se ha dicho muajajajaja **


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15.**

Todos los muchachos se encontraban en gimnasia ensayando para irse a Alemania excepto unas chicas quienes se encontraban en los vestidores.

—Apúrate Kikyo vacíale todo de una vez —le apuraba Tsubaki desde la puerta mirando como Kikyo había vaciado todo el gotero en el agua sacándole una sonrisa siniestra.

—Ya chicas con esto morirá esta misma noche —sonrió Kikyo guardando el frasco rojo en su bolso.

—Si de esta noche no pasa amiga, así tendrás el camino libre con Inuyasha —le apoyaba Tsubaki.

—Si ahora vámonos —iban saliendo cuando tropezaron con Ayame ella las miro sorprendidas que hacían ellas ahí no se supone que debían estar ensayando.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunto enojada.

—Nada venimos por mi bolso que se me había quedado —contesto Kikyo mostrándole el bolso Ayame solo lo vio y supuso que era verdad y se fue caminando hacia donde sus amigas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se encontraba Kagome ensayando siendo observada por su atento novio. Cuanto había cambiado todo ahora sus mejores amigas tenían novio las observo y vio a Sango en muletas si se había parado de la silla de ruedas pero tenía todavía que ir a terapias para no dejar secuelas en el futuro.

—Hey cariño ¿En qué tanto piensas? —le pregunto Koga abrazándola por detrás la había visto tan animada dando giros y de pronto se había detenido observando a sus mejores amigos.

—Nada Koga solo pensaba en nosotros —le mintió.

—Sabes algo yo también pensaba en nosotros te amo mucho Kag desde que íbamos juntos al kínder —y la beso siendo correspondido, a espaldas de ellos lo miraban unos ojos dorados furiosos.

—Maldita sea Miroku no dejare que ese lobo se quede con ella… el… el no puede tenerla —hablaba furioso.

—Amigo no creo que la señorita Kagome te llegue a perdonar después de tantas humillaciones que la hiciste pasar —le contesto con sinceridad.

—Si mejor hazle caso a Miroku ella jamás te perdonara no después de lo que le hiciste además dime ¿Para que la quieres? Para hacerla sufrir de nuevo… sobre mi cadáver Taisho —opino Sango a espaldas de ellos no pudo evitar opinar además no mentía su amiga se merecía Koga el jamás la haría llorar.

—Se que ama a mí… y gracias pero no tenias porque recordarme lo miserable que se sido con ella pero de algo estoy completamente seguro ella no será de Koga —y se levanto enojado.

—Sanguito no tenias que recordárselo no lo justifico pero algo te puedo asegurar que Inuyasha la ama más que a nada en este mundo —le dijo a su novia y ella lo miro incrédula.

—No lo creo —y se cruzo de brazos el solo resoplo resignado definitivamente a Sango no le agradaba Inuyasha.

Kagome se encontraba con su novio todavía, él se había ofrecido amablemente a ir por su botella de agua se la trajo y empezó a beber de ella tan rápido que ni noto el extraño sabor del agua estaba sedienta los ensayos la agotaban por completo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Que agradable sorpresa Miyagi ¿Ya conseguiste el dinero? —hablo Naraku mirándolo fijamente acomodándose la corbata.

Miyagi saco de una bolsa negra un fajo de billetes y se lo aventó en el escritorio.

—Ahí está todo… ya no te debo nada y espero que no te acerques a mi familia porque te hundo en la cárcel —le amenazo viendo una sonrisa burlona en los labios de Naraku.

—No tienes nada que temer no le tocare ni un solo pelo a tu familia —antes de que Miyagi saliera del cuarto —Pero para que mires que soy un buen amigo cuida a tu hija Kagome hay alguien que la quiere fuera de este mundo —estas palabras hicieron voltear a Miyagi hacia él lo tomo bruscamente de la corbata….

—En primera no sería amigo de un miserable como tú, pero si algo le llegase a pasar a mi hija sobre ti escuchaste bien —lo soltó bruscamente viendo como este acomodaba elegantemente su corbata.

—Como digas —le contesto mordazmente y vio como él se retiraba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya era la salida de la Shikon iba caminando con su bolsa…

—Kagome necesitamos hablar —le hablo Inuyasha deteniéndola de un brazo.

—No lo hare Taisho —iba a caminar cuando en la estampo suavemente en la pared poniendo ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de ella impidiendo el paso —Hazte a un lado —bramo Kagome intentando salir.

—Por favor Kag escúchame —le dijo Inuyasha irritado.

—Que parte de no ¿Es la que no entiendes? —le pregunto Kagome enojada es que acaso no la dejaría en paz nunca.

—Sabes que no te dejare ir sin que me escuches por favor yo te amo —le dijo acercándose a esos labios rojos.

Ella se quedo pasmada simplemente no lo perdonaría no lo haría y salió del trance al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos se separo bruscamente de él y le cacheteo su mejilla.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer Taisho —quería llorar porque a pesar de todo lo seguía amando.

—¿Y dime recibiste mi regalo? —pregunto para quitar tensión en el ambiente.

—Sí pero le dije a mi mama que se deshiciera de el.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunto enojado es que no tenía idea de cuan caro había costado para que ella lo botara, no era el dinero porque su papa tenía de sobra simplemente le dolía lo indiferente que ella se portaba con el cada vez que intentaba hablarle para solucionar las cosas.

—Ahora si me dis… —se mareo fuertemente sosteniéndose de Inuyasha.

—Kag ¿Te sientes bien? —pregunto preocupado al verla tan pálida esos desmayos no le gustaban nada.

—Inu… inu yasha yo… yo ¡ahh! —grito fuertemente apretando su estomago con sus dos manos sintió un fuerte dolor se doblo sentada pero duro muy poco ya que Inuyasha la cargo de manera nupcial.

—Kagome vamos al hospital —se dirigió a la salida de la prepa y vio afuera a la mama de ella.

—¿Qué te pasa? Kag —pregunto su mama angustiada viendo como aquel joven cargaba a su hija quien estaba demasiado pálida y toco su frente tenía fiebre e inmediatamente le dijo al joven que la metiera al carro ya que la llevaría al hospital.

—Señora ¿puedo acompañarlas? —pregunto.

—Claro que si joven —después de todo el podía ir atrás para cuidar de Kagome.

—Inuyasha Taisho —se presento subiéndose al carro.

—Mama yo… yo me voy a morir —hablo débilmente Kagome quien era abrazada por Inuyasha.

—No digas eso Kagome todo va a estar bien —contesto su mama con lagrimas en los ojos iba con el pie en el acelerador para llegar al hospital no quería que su hija muriera simplemente no podría soportarlo.

—No morirás Kag —le dijo Inuyasha mirándola fijamente pero ella dio un suspiro y cerro sus ojos.

—¡KAG KAG NO POR FAVOR —grito Inuyasha.

Llegaron rápidamente al hospital él se la llevo cargando se le acercaron unos enfermeros con una camilla y se la llevaron a terapia intensiva Sukiomi saco el celular de su hija y llamo a Miyagi.

—Miyagi nuestra hija… Miyagi…está está mal no se que le paso estamos en el hospital ven pronto te necesito —lloraba desconsoladamente.

—¿QUÉ? ¿PERO QUE LE PASO? —pregunto angustiado.

—No lo se ven pronto deja a Sota con la abuela Kaede —y corto la llamada.

Así también llamaron a sus amigas y obviamente a su novio. Quienes llegaron rápidamente preguntando por ella.

—¿Cómo está Kagome? —pregunto Sango llorando.

—No lo sabemos Sango no ha venido un doctor a dar un diagnostico —hablo Inuyasha ya que la mama de Kagome estaba destrozada e ida abrazada de su esposo.

—MALDITO ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE? —llego Koga y lo tomo de la camisa.

—Yo no le hice nada Koga ella estaba platicando conmigo cuando se mareo y empezó a retorcerse de un dolor en el estomago —le contesto al mismo tiempo que Koga le cesto un puñetazo en la cara

Antes de que se armara un escándalo se metieron Sesshomaru y Miroku porque si no esto acabaría en una tragedia y la familia de ella no tenía que presentar peleas infantiles.

—Basta por favor chicos no ven lo delicada que esta la situación —hablo Ayame.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Así que esa ya está en el hospital —hablaba Kikyo por teléfono con Tsubaki.

—Si me entere porque me dijo Aby que habían visto que la llevaba Inuyasha y su mama que iba con un fuerte dolor de estomago.

—Eso es estupendo te aseguro que ningún doctor podrá salvarla de esta —agrego Kikyo sonriendo malvadamente.

—Por cierto Kikyo ¿Es cierto que estas embarazada? —pregunto Tsubaki intrigada al llegarle eso rumores.

—Claro que no todo es una farsa una mentira que le hice creer a Kagome para que me dejara el camino libre —contesto.

—Ya entiendo pero Inuyasha sabe lo de tu supuesto embarazo —pregunto.

—No lo sabe y si lo supiera lo negaría porque nunca he estado con el por eso le pedí a la garnacha que no dijera nada pero al parecer lo hizo.

—Es que a mí la que me lo dijo fue Yura —contesto.

—¿Yura? Así ahora que me acuerdo se lo dije delante de ella casi lo olvido espero que esa no abra la boca de mas —hablo enojada.

—No lo hará es nuestra amiga —y le colgó.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—¿Familiares de la señorita Kagome Higurashi? —pregunto un doctor con una bata blanca en la sala de espera.

—Yo soy su mama —se paro rápidamente Sukiomi del asiento junto con su esposo.

—¿Cómo esta doctor? —pregunto Miyagi preocupado en realidad todos lo estaban.

—Pues no puedo mentirles la señorita Kagome está muy delicada le estamos practicando unos exámenes para determinar con exactitud qué es lo que tiene, en las próximas 2 horas tendremos un diagnostico final —les dijo.

—Pero ella no se va a morir ¿Verdad? —pregunto Rin.

Vieron como el doctor se mostraba nervioso.

—Pues solo les digo que estén preparados para todo porque si existen muchas probabilidades de que ella muera —hablo el doctor su ética le prohibía mentir no podía engañarlos dándoles falsas esperanzas.

—¡NO NO MI HIJA NO POR FAVOR! —se tiro al piso Sukiomi.

—Cálmate Sukiomi veras que nuestra hija estará bien —la levanto Miyagi del piso al levantarla ella se cayó desmayada era la angustia que le había provocado eso.

—KAGOME NO PUEDE MORIR —le grito Inuyasha a Miroku.

—Claro que no bestia MI Kag no morirá —hablo Koga con unas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Se llevaron a Sukiomi a un cuarto y la recostaron en una camilla y le pasaron un pedazo de algodón por la nariz haciendo que ella reaccionara.

—¿Dime que esto es un sueño? —pregunto Sukiomi empuñando sus fuertes manos en la camisa gris de su marido.

—Lamentablemente es la realidad Sukiomi.

Todos caminaban de un lado a otro ya habían pasado exactamente las dos horas y nada que el doctor aparecía con el diagnostico final.

—Señores ya tengo el diagnostico final —hablo el doctor con una carpeta en sus manos.

—¿Qué tiene mi hija doctor? —pregunto Sukiomi.

—Pues verán —todos lo miraban atentamente —se encontraron restos de una sustancia venenosa en su cuerpo por lo cual le hicimos un lavado de estomago… me temo que alguien ha estado envenenando a su hija y le suministramos fuertes medicamentos si no reacciona en las próximas 24 horas ella se morirá lo lamento es todo lo que puedo decirles solo que dada esperar.

—¿Podemos pasar a verla? —pregunto Miyagi al doctor.

—Claro que si pero solo ustedes dos —les contesto y se dirigieron a un largo pasillo para llegar a la habitación.

Al llegar abrieron la puerta y el corazón de Sukiomi se oprimió vio a su hija con una mascarilla de oxigeno y tenía varios cables conectados a su cuerpo. Estaba tan impresionada que no se dio cuenta cuando su hija abrió los ojos.

—Ma…ma mama —hablo débilmente Kagome quitando la mascarilla de oxigeno de su rostro.

—Kagome despertaste… no hija no hables ponte la mascarilla —iba a ponérsela pero ella negó con la cabeza —¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunto.

—Mama me siento muy mal, yo… yo voy a morir pero quiero que sepas que fuiste la mejor mama del mundo —hablaba agitadamente derramando lagrimas —También te quiero mucho papa —le dijo a Miyagi quien le tomo la mano.

—No hijita tú no te puedes morir no puedes dejarme por favor hija lucha por tu vida mira que haya afuera están tus amigos y tu novio también esta Inuyasha el pobre está muy deprimido al igual que todos no puedes dejarnos —le beso la frente.

—Mama ya es muy tarde yo siento que moriré pero sabes lo hare feliz porque tengo todo lo que… lo que pude haber deseado cuida mucho a Sota —respiro hondamente y cerro sus ojos el aparato que conectada con ella estaba sonando pippipipipipi-

—NO NO KAGOME HIJA NOOOOOO —gritaba Sukiomi intentando acercarse a ella pero rápidamente llegaron los doctores y los sacaron del cuarto para atender a la paciente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Chicos ¿Quién pudo haber estado envenenando a Kagome? —pregunto Sango a todos los presentes quienes se encontraban pensando quien seria.

—No lo sé Sango porque si lo supiera ten por seguro que ya lo habría mandado al otro mundo —contesto Inuyasha dando vueltas en toda la sala intentando descifrar algo que le diera respuestas al envenenamiento.

En eso llego Sukiomi llorando desconsoladamente.

—¿Cómo está Kag? —pregunto Koga angustiado.

—Mi… mi hija MI KAG SE ESTA MURIENDO Y NO HAY NADA QUE YO PUEDA HACER —se tiro al suelo llorando tenía los ojos demasiado rojos e hinchados.

—Buenas tardes —saludaron a sus espaldas dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

—¿Yura? —dijeron todos al unisonó excepto los papas de Kagome.

—Yura te advierto que si vienes para ver como esta Kagome e ir a chismearle a Kikyo te puedes ir retirando —le amenazo Sango enfadada.

—No despreocúpense no lo hare, al contrario vengo a darles una información que puede serles de gran utilidad se que Kikyo y Tsubaki son mis mejores amigas y al paso de este tiempo llegue a quererlas como a los hermanos que nunca tuve pero… pero

—Al grano Yura ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Inuyasha de escuchar tanto discurso por parte de ella.

—Se quien enveneno a Kagome —lo soltó de golpe teniendo todas las miradas sobre ellas.

—¿Quién fue? —exigió Miyagi

—Fue… fue…

—¿Se encuentra el joven Koga? —pregunto el doctor interrumpiendo la declaración de Yura.

—Soy yo —se acerco a él rápidamente.

—La señorita Kagome Higurashi desea verlo —le dijo y Koga esbozo una pequeña sonrisa e Inuyasha estaba que echaba rayos ¿Cómo a él si quería verlo?

—Entonces… entonces mi… mi hija no murió —hablo Sukiomi y el doctor negó con la cabeza.

Se fue Koga con el doctor entro y vio a Kagome estaba pálida sus labios habían perdido su color rosita.

—Ko…Koga —hablo Kagome.

—¡Shh! cálmate Kag no debes hablar demasiado —le aconsejo Koga poniendo uno de sus dedos en los labios de Kagome.

—Ko…ga yo… quisiera pedirte que cuides de mi mama sé que me voy a morir —hablo pausadamente.

—No digas eso —se alejo tantito de la cama y saco una cajita de terciopelo color azul del bolsillo de su pantalón —Mira Kag se que es demasiado apresurado pero yo iba a pedírtelo esta misma tarde incluso iba a ir a tu casa pero quiero que sepas antes que nada que te amo con toda mi alma y no hay nada que yo no haría por tu felicidad —le dijo Koga sacándole unas cuantas lagrimas a Kagome.

—Yo… yo también te quiero

—Kagome Higurashi ¿Te casarías conmigo? —se hinco Koga a lado de la cama mostrando un preciso anillo de oro con una piedra transparente en el centro.

—Yo…yo… Koga me voy a morir

—Claro que no mi niña —y le acaricio levemente la mejilla como si de un bebe se tratara.

—Está bien Koga si me salvo te prometo casarme contigo —vio como este deslizo el anillo en el dedo de su mano izquierda declarándose así oficialmente la prometida de Koga Wolf.

**Continuara…**

**Hola muchas gracias por su apoyo en verdad muchísimas gracias ya solo le faltan como 3 capítulos y ya… no me vayan a matar por haber comprometido a Kagome con Koga pero créanme eso era indispensable nos vemos en el próximo cap… **


	16. Chapter 16 No hay nosotros

**Ca****pítulo 16. No hay nosotros.**

—Yura ¿Quién fue? —pregunto Inuyasha enojado.

—Fue… fue —titubeaba nerviosa.

—¿Quién? —le grito Sango parándose con las dos muletas en cada brazo, si no hablaba por dios que le daría un muletazo.

—Fue Kikyo… —le contesto con pesar la quería como a una hermana pero no podía permitir que se convirtiera en una asesina pero al parecer ya era demasiado tarde porque Kagome se estaba muriendo.

—Claro —contesto Ayame exaltada levantándose del asiento teniendo todas las miradas sobre ella.

—¿Tu sabias algo? —pregunto Inuyasha.

—Bueno pues es que hoy cuando fui a los vestidores donde guardamos nuestras cosas y las vi saliendo de ahí disque porque se le había olvidado su bolso pero no se iban demasiado sospechosas —contesto.

—Ayame tiene razón chicos Kikyo mezclaba las hierbas en el agua de Kagome con ayuda de Tsubaki ella también participo y por consiguiente yo… pero jamás le vertí nada al agua de su hija —se dirigió a Miyagi avergonzada.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos como alguien pudo hacer eso era cierto que Kikyo se comportaba mal con ella y todo, pero nunca nadie se imagino que fuera capaz de convertirse en una asesina.

—Yo me tengo que ir —les dijo Miyagi con suma decisión dirigiéndose hacia la salida —Pero Yura vendrá conmigo —la miro y ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Espera Miyagi —lo sujeto Sukiomi fuertemente del brazo derecho —¿A dónde vas? —le pregunto extrañada.

—A donde mas —contesto con obviedad y rabia por lo que se había enterado —Voy a denunciar a esa no quiero que vuelva a tentar contra la vida de mi hija y Yura atestiguara en contra de ese par —se soltó del agarre.

—Lo se, se que yo también iré a la cárcel pero no me importa en lo mas mínimo cometí un error y tendré que pagar por ello —diciendo esto se dirigieron a la salida del hospital y se fueron.

Todos se quedaron en la sala esperando a que Koga saliera ya tenía como 15 minutos y no daba señales de vida. Inuyasha caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado porque él quería verla pedirle que lo perdonara por sus errores por haber creído las patrañas de Kikyo en fin por todo el dolor que la hizo pasar todas estas semanas para ser exacto casi un mes donde se le partía el corazón cada vez que miraba que Koga la besaba.

Koga salió demasiado triste de la habitación.

—¿Cómo esta mi hija? —le pregunto Sukiomi angustiada y es que aun no pasaban las 24 horas para la reacción de los medicamentos en el cuerpo de su hija.

—Pues… —hizo una mueca triste —No le puedo mentir señora está demasiado pálida…sus… sus labios han perdido ese color rosa tan natural de ella —y se puso a llorar amargamente pues de regreso se había encontrado al doctor y le dijo que su Kagome no estaba reaccionando como esperaban a los medicamentos y que era muy probable que perdiera la vida pero prefirió guardarse esto para el, no quería preocupar demasiado a la señora tal… tal el doctor estuviera equivocado.

—Mi niña, mi hijita no puede dejarme sola ella no —se abrazo fuertemente de Koga y él le correspondió.

—Claro que eso no pasara señora —le alentaba Sesshomaru no era gran amigo de Kagome pero si le dolía encontrarla en ese estado tan trágico.

En eso llego el doctor con una carpeta en su mano.

—¿Cómo está Kag? Doctor —pregunto Rin separándose de Sesshomaru quien la tenía abrazada.

—Yo lo siento mucho de verdad estamos haciendo todo lo posible para salvarla pero… —se detuvo a mirar la carpeta analizando los resultados de ella

—Pero… —pregunto Sukiomi llorando.

—Señorita —llamo el doctor a una de las enfermeras para que le auxiliara con la mama de Kagome pues lo que le iba a decir no era fácil y tal vez volviera a desmayarse. Sukiomi lloraba viendo como la enfermera la tomaba de los brazos.

—Su hija —trago duro no sabía cómo decírselo —No está reaccionando a los medicamentos suministrados… me temo que no sobrevivirá —lo dijo viendo como a todos le caían lagrimas por los ojos.

—NO, NO DIGAME QUE ES MENTIRA —Sukiomi apretó fuertemente la bata del doctor.

—Lo siento mucho señora le juro que estamos haciendo todo lo humanamente posible

—¡NO KAG ELLA NO PUEDE MORIR! —grito Inuyasha desesperado golpeando fuertemente una de las paredes del hospital haciendo que le sangrara la mano por el fuerte golpe.

—Inuyasha —se acerco Miroku hacia el —Calma amigo hay que tener fe.

—Maldita sea se está muriendo Miroku —contesto llorando. Miroku se sorprendió todos los anos que lo había conocido jamás había llorado de esa manera… bueno excepto aquella vez que Sesshomaru se había comido su dulce favorito pero era apenas un niño de 6 años.

—No ella no morirá… lo sé —dijo Sango llorando.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Yura y Miyagi se dirigieron a la policía de Tokio entraron y les tomaron la declaración en la cual les había favorecido Yura ya que ella era una testigo principal de los hechos ella hablo del envenenamiento hacia Kagome y dio la dirección para que inmediatamente fueran arrestadas se sentía mal no lo negaba porque como les había dicho en el hospital eran las mejores amigas que va las consideraba como si fueran hermanas ya que ella no tenia hermanos, porque su mama se vio afectada del embarazo de ella y ya no pudo tener más hijos

Lloro amargamente mientras le tomaban la declaración cuando llego el fin de ellos estaban por salir…

—¿A dónde cree que va señorita? —le hablo el agente y ella solo se quedo helada en el lugar ya sabía lo que le esperaba —Queda usted detenida por encubrimiento tiene derecho a un abogado —y un policía la esposo de sus manos soltó lagrimas pero ella tenía que pagar

—Te presto mi celular Yura para que hables con tus familiares —se lo presto después de todo no podía portarse mal con ella no después de lo que ella le confesó —Calma Yura no declarare en tu contra —le aclaro Miyagi una vez de darle el celular.

—Gracias —contesto ella y llamo a sus padres para que la ayudaran.

—Si usted no pone denuncia contra ella, puede alcanzar una fianza —le dijo el comandante quien había escuchado a Miyagi.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al otro día…Tsubaki se encontraba en la casa de Kikyo las dos festejando por al fin deshacerse de Kagome al fin lo habían logrado y no podían estar más felices. Escucharon que golpearon a la puerta pero ellas seguían en lo suyo ya abriría la mama de ella.

—Buenas tardes —Saludo un agente vestido completamente de negro enseñando su placa —¿Aquí vive la señorita Kikyo? —pregunto mordazmente viendo aquella señora aproximadamente de 40 años.

—Si… si es mi hija ¿Por qué? —pregunto horrorizada.

—Su hija está detenida por intento de asesinato —contesto el agente viendo como la mujer se le deformaba la cara de la impresión que le dio la noticia. Tsubaki quien iba bajando quedo a medio camino viendo a aquellos hombre de negro iba a subir pero…

—Tsubaki dile a Kikyo que baje —le ordeno la mama de Kikyo —Seguro que es un error —se dirigió a los agentes.

Antes de que Tsubaki subiera un agente la tomo por los brazos.

—Está usted detenida por intento de asesinato —y le pusieron las esposas en sus dos muñecas.

—NO, NO ¿POR QUÉ? ESTO ES UN ATROPELLAMIENTO —gritoneaba Tsubaki intentado en vano liberarse de las esposas.

—Ya le dije señorita intento de asesinato contra la señorita Kagome Higurashi.

—Kikyo —grito lo más fuerte que pudo —huye es la policía vienen por noso… —uno de los agentes le tapo la boca.

—Entonces es… es verdad —sollozo la madre de Kikyo.

Dos de los agentes se dirigieron a la habitación de ella abrieron la puerta de una patada ya que se encontraba con llave y vieron que el interior de la habitación se encontraba vacío al igual que el baño había huido por la ventana.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Mmm… —se despertaba Kagome después de una larga noche tanto como para ella como para todos sus amigos y sus papas.

—¿Cómo se siente señorita Higurashi? —pregunto el doctor tomándole el pulso.

—Me siento mucho mejor doctor —le contesto con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro escuchar eso al parecer reacciono bien a los medicamentos después de horas de angustia que nos hizo pasar por un momento creí que moriría —le contesto el doctor ya que toda la noche estuvo en observación porque su cuerpo rechazaba los medicamentos pero después de rato reacciono a ellos.

—Yo también lo creí me sentía mal mi cuerpo pesaba —contesto —¿Pero que me paso? Doctor —pregunto intrigada.

—Señorita en su estomago se encontraron sustancias venenosas gracias a una planta maligna… me temo que alguien la estaba envenenando —le dijo el doctor viendo la cara de sorpresa de Kagome.

—Pero… pero ¿Quién? —pregunto desconcertada.

—Eso no lo sé pero creo que sus padres y amigos ya lo deben de saber ahora descanse un rato en media hora más le subirán el desayuno —y se salió del cuarto dejando a una Kagome con tantas preguntas en su cabeza ¿Quién le habrá querido matar? Esa y miles de preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza en eso se observo la mano izquierda admirando el anillo en ella, sonrió con tristeza ahora tendría que cumplir su promesa de casarse con el aunque su corazón le perteneciera a otra persona pero por más que quisiera estar con él no podía ya que recordó lo del embarazo de Kikyo y se quedo profundamente dormida.

—Doctor ¿Cómo esta mi hija? —pregunto Miyagi preocupado.

—Les tengo muy buenas noticias la señorita Higurashi respondió a los medicamentos

—Eso quiere decir que Kag se salvo —pregunto Ayame y el doctor asintió de inmediato todos se abrazaron entre si después de horas de angustias al fin este día pintaba feliz.

En eso sonó el celular de Miyagi…

—Buenos días ¿Con el señor Miyagi? —preguntaron del otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, soy yo —contesto intrigado.

—Señor Miyagi somos de la policía y llamamos para advertir que cuide de su hija la señorita Kikyo esta prófuga de la justicia y hasta ahora no hay rastro de ella solo capturamos a Tsubaki.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero como que se les escapo? —pregunto enojado apretando fuertemente el celular.

—Así como lo oye pero no se preocupe la capturaremos… bueno lo dejo y que tenga una buena mañana —y le colgaron.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto Sukiomi.

—Kikyo escapo —contesto.

—¡COMO PUDIERON DEJARLA IR! —grito Koga furioso.

—Maldición intentara matar a Kagome de nuevo pero no lo permitiré —dijo Inuyasha.

—¿Alguien gusta pasar a ver a la paciente? —pregunto el doctor.

—Yo puedo pasar a verla —dijo Inuyasha.

Los papas de Kagome asintieron con la cabeza a pesar de que a Miyagi no le agradaba mucho Inuyasha por hacer sufrir a su hija pero no podía negar que ella lo amaba.

Kagome se encontraba acostada ya más tranquila su corazón latía al 100% le daba gracias a dios por darle una nueva oportunidad para vivir estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no vio la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

—Buenos días Kag —la saludo Inuyasha.

—Buenos días —contesto Kagome indiferente.

—Kag por favor no me gusta tu indiferencia yo… yo te amo y te juro que Kikyo va a pagar por lo que te hizo

—¿Qué me hizo Kikyo? —se recostó rápidamente en la cama.

—Pues ella te intento envenenar pero la muy maldita escapo.

Kagome se puso la mano izquierda en la boca… grave error ¿Qué Kikyo que…? No lo creía.

—¿Quién te dio ese anillo Kag? —pregunto enojado señalándolo sabía perfectamente bien que era de compromiso.

—Ettoo… pues veras este —hablaba nerviosamente —Me voy casar con Koga —contesto bajando la mirada.

—No Kag no puedes estar hablando en serio ¿Dime que es una broma? Por favor —suplico angustiado y triste simplemente no podía creer que la hubiera perdido.

—Es…es verdad Inuyasha me casare con él y ni tu ni nadie podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión —contesto con determinación.

—Sobre mi cadáver entendiste —salió azotando la puerta y ella lloro desconsoladamente.

En eso Inuyasha se tropezó con una enfermera.

—Disculpe señorita —se disculpo Inuyasha sosteniendo a esa mujer en sus brazos pelo rubio y ojos chocolate piel blanca pero no sabía porque esa mujer se le hacía conocida ¿De dónde? Se preguntaba.

—Pierda cuidado joven —y se fue caminando hacia una habitación —Ahora si Kagome Higurashi nadie te salvara de esta… falle una vez pero no dos .

Entro sigilosamente a la habitación viendo a Kagome dormida en eso esta se despertó.

—¿Mama?...

—Pero que patética eres no soy tu mama.

—¿Ki…kyo?

Se levanto asustada dirigiéndose hacia la puerta pero antes de que jalara la perilla la agarraron de los cabellos tirándola en el suelo gimió con dolor por el fuerte golpe en su cabeza y de ahí perdió el conocimiento.

—Vaya hasta que despertaste Kagomesita… ahora moriras lenta y dolorosamente —le dijo sonriéndole macabramente.

—¿Por qué haces esto Kikyo?

—Porque jaja —rio burlonamente —Te odio por haberme quitado a Inuyasha bueno no es el sino la fortuna Taisho y luego porque también mi aliado Naraku a quien yo de verdad amaba se enamoro de ti y el muy maldito se fue del país para no hacerte daño que mas quieres ¿Eh? Por eso mi querida Kagomesita morirás —al decir esto tomo una jeringa que contenía varios mililitros de veneno poniéndola peligrosamente en su brazo derecho.

—No por favor Kikyo —rogaba Kagome —Mira —le enseño el anillo de su mano izquierda —Ves este anillo me voy a casar con Koga puedes quedarte con Inuyasha.

—No me importa, te vas a morir —la agarro del cuello le enterró la aguja estaba por inyectarla cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

—Suéltala Kikyo —dijo una voz profunda y autoritaria.

—Na…nara…ku —tartamudeo Kagome viendo como este se abalanzo sobre Kikyo los dos estaban peleando en el suelo cuando uno de los dos cayo débilmente.

—NO… NO, NO…LO MATE ¿VES LO QUE OCASIONASTE? —le reclamo Kikyo viendo el cuerpo de Naraku tirado pues ella le había inyectado el veneno.

En eso todos escucharon gritos y se dirigieron a la habitación al abrirla vieron a Kikyo con una navaja amenazando a Kagome.

—Ahora morirás TU —estaba a unos centímetros de acuchillarla cuando llego la policía y la agarraron de los brazos gritaba y pataleaba como loca diciendo que se las pagaría pero todos la ignoraron ahora pasaría una larga temporada en la cárcel.

—Naraku —se dirigió hacia él y lo recostó entre sus piernas pues aun respiraba —Yo… yo lo siento muchas gracias por salvarme de ella de no haber sido por ti estaría muerta.

—Ka…gome perdóname…yo Te amo —dio un suspiro y quedo entre sus brazos era cierto que él se había portado mal con ella hace unos días pero lo que hizo hoy no lo olvidaría jamás.

—Mi amor ¿Estás bien? —pregunto Koga abrazándola.

—Yo… yo quiero irme a casa y olvidarme de todo ir a la prepa volver a mi vida normal —sollozo abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Claro que si mi amor

Sus papas se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Gracias a todos por preocuparse por mi —les dijo a todos los presentes.

—Aquí delante de todos Kag y yo tenemos algo que decirles —sonrió Koga sujetando suavemente la mano de ella —Kagome y yo vamos a casarnos —les dijo dejando sorprendidos a todos menos a Inuyasha quien estaba furioso y Ayame estaba triste ahora si lo había perdido para siempre.

—Muchas felicidades —los abrazo Sango ya que decía que Koga era el hombre ideal para su mejor amiga porque sabía perfectamente que Koga la haría feliz.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Paso exactamente una semana y habían viajado a Alemania para la final del partido contra otro instituto que por cierto había ganado la final la Shikon con un marcador de 3-1 pero para llegar esto tuvieron que esforzarse al máximo por eso durante los primeros días lo miraban imposible ya que Inuyasha y Koga por todo peleaban hasta entre ellos mismos se peleaban el balón siendo que eran del mismo equipo.

Se encontraba exactamente el día 7 de Agosto de 2012 sentada enfrente de una cafetería que la había citado Inuyasha.

—Hola Kag —la saludo Inuyasha desde atrás mostrándole una hermosa rosa roja la cual ella no acepto y opto por ponerla en la mesa.

—Hola Inuyasha —le devolvió el saludo.

—Kagome todos estos días he estado pensando en ti por favor no te cases yo… yo te amo no nos hagamos esto —le sujeto de la mano y ella se sonrojo como le fascinaba ver eso pero le duro poco ya que Kagome reacciono y quito su mano como si le quemara.

—Inuyasha yo…yo no voy a dejar al hijo de Kikyo sin un padre —contesto amargamente.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Kikyo no está embarazada —frunció el seño.

—Ella… ella me lo dijo —contesto —Me dijo que esperaba un hijo tuyo por eso me aleje de ti.

—Eso es imposible porque jamás estuve con ella… además si eso fuera verdad no estaría en la cárcel —apretó sus puños como había sido capaz de inventar semejante mentira —Ves ahora nada nos impide ser felices… Ahora hay un NOSOTROS —contesto con una gran sonrisa pero no le duro mucho.

—No…no, no… Inuyasha no hay un nosotros yo le prometí a Koga casarme con él y eso es lo que hare… yo respetare si no quieres ir a la ceremonia, ya es demasiado tarde para nosotros —contesto con un nudo en la garganta conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

—Kag, no hagas esto se bien que me amas…

—Inuyasha se feliz con alguien más… estoy segura que con el tiempo lograre amarlo y tu no serás mas que un lindo recuerdo, además en dos meses me caso y en uno nos graduamos y cada uno tomara caminos diferentes así que esto es un definitivo ADIOS —y se paro rápidamente de la silla para salir corriendo pero él la detuvo sujetándola suavemente de su brazo.

—¿Es tu última palabra? —pregunto dolido y vio como ella asintió con la cabeza la soltó suavemente —Esta bien Kag si es lo que quieres ya nada puedo hacer después de esto te juro que no volveré a molestarte —dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y salió del lugar. Kagome lloro profundamente, ignorando que alguien la observaba tristemente.

**Continuara…...**

**U.U muchas gracias a todas como verán ya nada mas le faltan dos caps mas y se termina como les había dicho será un final algo inesperado pero les aseguro no decepcionara a nadie hare sufrir a Inuyasha jeje es que a poco no me negaran que en el anime ella siempre sufria porque se iba con la muerta viviente por eso a veces no me gustaba verla… ahí me dejan criticas comentarios reclamos amenazas sugerencias etc o también pueden opinar con quien creen que se quedara Kagome**

**Nos vemos el próximo cap tal vez y lo suba el sábado no aseguro nada con eso que ando loca con las compras para entrar a clases ya que nada mas me queda una semanita.**


	17. Chapter 17 El gran dia

**Ca****pítulo 17. El gran día.**

—Kagome hermana pero que bonita te miras —le halago el pequeño Sota sentado cómodamente viendo la televisión con sus papas.

—Muchas gracias hermanito —se acerco a él y le removió los cabellos graciosamente.

—Si hija estas hermosa —le dijo su padre dándole la mano para que ella se sentara al lado de él —Hija tu madre y yo estamos muy preocupados por lo que anunciaste el mes pasado… como esta eso que te vas a casar con Koga —le acaricio su mejilla —Hija no te engañes ni lo engañes a él, tu no lo amas y si no hay amor no podrán ser felices nunca —le aconsejo su padre viéndola fijamente.

—Papa ahora no por favor —se levanto del asiento —Yo… yo ya tome mi decisión y no habrá nada ni nadie quien pueda impedirlo —se acerco a sus papas y los tomo de las manos a ambos —Por favor son mis padres y me tienen que apoyar —les apretó fuertemente las manos —¿Cuento con ustedes? —pregunto sonriente.

—Claro que si hija te apoyaremos en lo que decidas —le contesto su mama al separarse de la unión de las manos y abrazarla fuertemente, era su hija como no la iba a apoyar y más cuando ella se lo pedía.

—¿Y tu… papa?

—Si Kagome cuentas conmigo.

—Gracias, gracias muchas gracias son los mejores papas del mundo —y les beso a ambos las mejillas y el pequeño Sota los miro con una gran sonrisa al fin tenia a la familia que siempre soñó y ahora se iba a agrandar mas con la llegada de su futuro cuñado y tal vez después vinieran los sobrinos.

En eso fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por un timbre en puerta, Kagome vio el reloj ¡Dios! Ya eran las 8:15 de la noche se supone que tienen que llegar a la recepción en media hora se dirigió a la puerta y ahí vio a su futuro esposo y padre de sus hijos en algún futuro ya cercano.

—Kagome estas… estas preciosa —le saludo Koga quien estaba del otro lado admirando a su prometida quien lucía un vestido globo fiusha de satín que tenía en su cintura una cintilla plateada con una flor de piedras en el lado derecho haciendo juego con unas zapatillas de tacón tornasol y su pelo agarrado en un medio chongo con un broche plateado y rizos en las puntas suavemente maquillada.

—Muchas gracias Koga —le contesto sonrojada.

—Solo digo lo que mis ojos ven… seré la envidia de la fiesta —y le beso suavemente los labios.

Se dirigieron al auto de Koga obviamente él le abrió la puerta del copiloto como todo el caballero que era y se dirigieron a la recepción del día de su graduación de la preparatoria Shikon.

Llegaron al estacionamiento la ayudo a bajarse y la tomo del brazo para entrar al salón ella estaba muy nerviosa lo más seguro es que Inuyasha ya se encontraba ahí pues vio el auto de el estacionado al lado de Koga.

Entraron viendo adornado el salón con globos plateados y dorados y en el centro decía Generación 2009-2012.

—Hola Kag…hola Koga —les saludo su amiga Sango quien lucía un vestido Straple largo rojo con una estola.

—Hola Sango —le saludaron al unisonó.

—Miroku y yo separamos una mesa para nosotros… vengan vayamos a sentarnos —los dirigió hacia la mesa Kagome casi de cae de la impresión al ver a Inuyasha ahí.

—Buenas noches —Saludaron Kagome y Koga a los dos presentes aun parados Koga jalo levemente la silla para que su prometida se sentara.

—¿Cómo van los preparativos para la boda? —pregunto Rin quien lucía un vestido verde limón por arriba de las rodillas con unas zapatillas plateadas y un peinado con el pelo suelto largo y planchado.

—Pues aun no he ido a comprar mi vestido, si ustedes no tienen algún inconveniente me gustaría que me ayudaran a escogerlo —les dijo Kagome a sus amigas e Inuyasha la miraba tristemente.

—Claro cuenta con ello —contestaron todas.

—¿Ayame y con quien viniste? —pregunto Kagome.

—Pues a mí me invito Inuyasha —contesto mirándolo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro siendo correspondida al instante y Kagome los miro resentida tan rápido la había olvidado.

—¡Oh! Ya veo —contesto fingiendo una sonrisa.

—¿Y cuando se casan? —pregunto Miroku sosteniendo la mano de Sango.

—Pues nos casaremos en un mes —contesto Koga con una gran sonrisa mirando a Inuyasha quien tan solo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—¡Tan rápido! —comento Sesshomaru.

—Si es que nos amamos tanto —dijo Koga mirando a Inuyasha en una competencia de miradas asesinas y esto no paso desapercibido por los presentes.

En eso llego una persona con un vestido guindo dejándolos pasmados a todos.

—¿Yura? —dijeron todos al unisonó.

—Si soy yo —se acerco a Kagome —Kagome yo… yo quería pedirte perdón por todos los malos ratos que te hice pasar y por haberme callado lo que Kikyo te estaba haciendo —la miro conteniendo las ganas de llorar… imaginar que por su culpa Kagome estuvo a punto de morir.

—Yura no tengo nada que perdonarte, pero dime ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? —le pregunto sorprendida, pues Yura estaba presa por encubrimiento.

—Obtuve mi libertad bajo fianza gracias a que declare en contra de Tsubaki y Kikyo —hizo una mueca triste porque aunque sus amigas se habían portado mal las seguía queriendo.

—Está bien, pero anda siéntate —le ofreció Koga una silla que estaba desocupada.

—¿Y qué paso con Kikyo? —pregunto Ayame.

—Pues la sentenciaron a 30 años de prisión por homicidio

—¡Ah! —resoplo decepcionada Sango y todos la miraban fijamente —Es muy poco.

—Pienso lo mismo que Sanguito —le dijo Miroku abrazándola por la espalda pero llego a tocar una zona que no debía y Sango se lo cacheteo delante de todos —Vamos a bailar —y le tomo de la mano así sucesivamente todos se fueron a bailar con sus respectivas parejas.

—Vamos a bailar —le tomo de la mano Koga a Kagome ya que habían quedado completamente solos pues sus demás amigos se habían ido también a bailar.

—Claro —y se levanto de la silla con ayuda de Koga y se dirigieron al centro de la pista.

**Quizás amaste a quien no debiste amar****  
><strong>**Tomaste una decisión fatal****  
><strong>**Te lastimaron y eso te hizo mal****  
><strong>**Yo lo tuve que pagar****  
><strong>**Quizás el te engaño no te amo de verdad****  
><strong>**Fue una aventura un juego y nada más****  
><strong>**Nunca te dieron la oportunidad****  
><strong>**Yo lo tuve que pagar****  
><strong> 

Kagome y Koga bailaban al ritmo de la música y el se movía pero no sabía porque al bailar esa canción lo hacía sentir mal tal vez porque eso mismo pasaba con ellos ya sabía el final de la canción pero eso no significaba que con ellos sería igual ¿O sí?

**Tu creyendo que me quieres****  
><strong>**Yo queriéndote creer****  
><strong>**Supo a verdad lo que sentimos****  
><strong>**Aunque en el corazón no lo quisimos****  
><strong>**Que bien nos mentimos****  
><strong>**Y del amor nadie se salva****  
><strong>**Porque engañarnos así****  
><strong>**Como me encanta que me quieras****  
><strong> 

Kagome por su parte miro a Koga confundida pudo ver decepción en esos ojos azules ¿Pero por qué? Se preguntaba acaso ella había hecho algo mal.

Por su parte Inuyasha y Ayame quienes bailaban juntos los miraban con recelo.

**Ser tu necesidad cansado estaba ya****  
><strong>**La pena más amarga me envolvió****  
><strong>**Quise saber llorar****  
><strong>**Busque la más fatal hasta pensé en matar****  
><strong>**El día en que más la quise me dejo****  
><strong>**Perdí mi felicidad****  
><strong> 

—Koga ¿Te sientes mal? —le pregunto Kagome a ver a Koga que de un momento a otro dejo de seguir su paso y todos los observaban curiosos.

—No me pasa nada mi amor ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —esas palabras le atravesaron el corazón a Kagome pues ella aun después de casi 3 meses de noviazgo no podía decírselas.

—Sera porque dejaste de bailar aun cuando la música todavía estaba —le contesto seriamente ¿Qué pasaba con él?

—Discúlpame cariño es que ando nervioso con los preparativos de la boda —le acaricio levemente la mejilla.

—Chicos su atención por favor —hablo el director por el micrófono en medio de un escenario del salón apagando por completo la música que estaban por poner —Tomen asiento por favor —al decir esto todos se dirigieron a las mesas Kagome miro el lugar de Inuyasha pero él no estaba —Primero que nada muchas felicidades por esta meta vayan a donde vayan les deseo lo mejor y esta noche un alumno de la Shikon nos pidió poder interpretar una canción lo cual fue concedido… por eso aquí está el joven Inuyasha Taisho —se subió con una guitarra mirando fijamente a Kagome y ella tan solo desvió la mirada, el suspiro derrotado estaba más que comprobado que tendría que vivir a aprender sin ella… pues ya era una chica comprometida pero aun así no podía evitar que le doliera.

**Yo no sé qué sucedió****  
><strong>**nunca supe la verdad la razón de tus motivos****  
><strong>**si en el juego del amor ahora soy el perdedor****  
><strong>**debo salir adelante**

Inuyasha cantaba tristemente aun sin quitar la vista de Kagome hubo un momento en que sus miradas chocaron y se miraron profundamente.

**Pero me voy me marcho porque fue tu decisión****  
><strong>**te amare lo haré si es necesario por los dos****  
><strong>**que aquí en mi corazón no te voy a olvidar****  
><strong>**pues de ahora en adelante intocable es tu lugar**

Koga y los demás invitados se dieron cuenta que esa canción se la dedicaba a Kagome y muy a pesar de Koga acepto que Inuyasha tenía muy bonita voz y lo peor que ella lo amaba a él.

**Debes confundida estar****  
><strong>**terminar por terminar pero yo te lo respeto****  
><strong>**y lo que me pidas tu si eso te hace más feliz****  
><strong>**para mi es algo sagrado**

Todas las chicas le gritaban y le aventaban papelitos con números de teléfono anotados para ver si tenían algún día la suerte de que él les llamara el tan solo se rio al ver uno de esos hojas regadas en el suelo pues no habría otra chica que quisiera ver más que a su Kagome, ella lo miraba aguantando las ganas correr e ir a abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía la promesa que le hizo a Koga estaba por encima de su amor hacia Inuyasha.

**Pero me voy me marcho porque fue tu decisión****  
><strong>**te amare lo haré si es necesario por los dos****  
><strong>**que aquí en mi corazón no te voy a olvidar****  
><strong>**pues de ahora en adelante intocable es tu lugar**

**(Intocable es tu lugar)****  
><strong>**((Intocable es tu lugar))****  
><strong>**(Intocable es tu lugar)****  
><strong>**((Intocable es tu lugar))****  
><strong> 

Todos le aplaudieron y él se dirigió a la mesa sin mirar a Kagome seguían así… sin hablarse el cumpliría la promesa que le hizo en la cafetería de no molestarla nunca más.

Así se llego la hora de irse y nunca más volvería a ver a Inuyasha, al menos que cambiara la idea y la acompañara a la boda esperada por toda la preparatoria Shikon.****

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

1 Mes después…..

Todas sus amigas se encontraban con ella viendo como la estilista la dejaba irreconocible la estaban peinando un peinado hermoso era una cebolla de esas bonitas que hacían como una flor y enfrente de la cabeza tenía unos torciditos y pequeños cabellos sueltos, le pusieron su tocado que era una pequeña corona que sujetaba al velo y al fin pudo admirar ese hermoso vestido blanco que había escogido la semana pasado junto con todas sus amigas… era un straple blanco levemente esponjado con detalles de pedrería en el frente parecía una princesa y la cola del vestido era aproximadamente de 3 metros, en eso se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una señora con un bonito vestido verde esmeralda.

—Hija realmente te miras hermosa —le dijo su mama al verla con ese vestido de novia le daban ganas de llorar dentro de pocas horas su hija se le casaba pero en la mirada de Kagome se podía denotar tristeza en sus ojos chocolates —Kagome hija si no quieres casarte con Koga no lo hagas aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte —le aconsejo su madre volteándola hacia ella ya que su hija se miraba en el espejo.

—Si Kag, tu mami tiene razón si no quieres no te cases —le aconsejo Ayame con un vestido azul cielo largo muy elegante por cierto sus demás amigas también llevaban el mismo vestido ya que eran sus damas de honor y madrinas de la boda.

—No estoy así porque es la emoción —sonrió débilmente a quien quería engañar pero tenía que fingir para que nada estropeara la felicidad de su prometido estaba más que segura que lo llegaría a amar y supo que el deseaba hacerla feliz ya que él se había esmerado mucho en mandar a hacer las invitaciones.

En eso se dieron cuenta que ya era hora de que Kagome se fuera para la iglesia bajo lentamente las escaleras con cuidado de no caerse por lo mientras era sujetada por sus amigas ya en el carro estaban los niños que la iban a sostener iban a hacer las primitas de Sango.

—Hija estas hermosa —le dijo su padre al tomarla del brazo para que se subiera a la limosina que la llevaría a la iglesia.

—Gracias papa —y se metieron a la limosina.

—¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? —pensaba mirando las calles de la ciudad el cielo estaba tan azul pero tenía dudas de casarse con el ¿Y si no lo llegase a amar? Todo eso le abrumada y ¿Cuándo llegara la noche de bodas? Se sonrojo a pensar en eso pero tendría el suficiente valor para entregarse a él, todos eso pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver una iglesia adornada por muchas flores blanca se le hizo tan corto el recorrido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Vamos Inuyasha tan rápido te darás por vencido —le animada Miroku a Inuyasha por el celular ya que él se encontraba dentro de la iglesia pues sería padrino de lazo.

—No Miroku ya te dije que no iré… seguro y Kag no me lo perdonaría jamás por ir a interrumpir su boda —contesto con amargura.

—Mira Inuyasha si no vienes en este momento la perderás para siempre —le regaño Miroku del otro lado de la línea —Demasiado tarde amigo ya llego la novia tengo que colgar porque si mi Sanguito me llega a ver me mata.

—¡MIROKU, MIROKU! —gritaba Inuyasha ya que su amigo le había cortado.

En eso se puso a reflexionar lo que le había dicho su amigo y decidió hacerle caso se cambio rápidamente por un traje y se dirigió a su carro lo encendió y nada que prendía ¡DEMONIOS! ¿Ahora qué? Y de repente vio a un niño con una bicicleta y se la pido prestada, el niño le dijo que si pero le tuvo que dar 300 pesos pero tenía que darse prisa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Koga se encontraba en el altar sonriendo como estúpido enamorado en eso empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial viendo como Kagome venia del brazo de su padre y dos niños sujetando la cola de su vestido simplemente se miraba hermosa.

Llego hasta Koga y su padre se la entrego no sin antes decirle que la cuidara mucho.

—Estas muy hermosa Kagome —le dijo Koga sosteniéndola de la mano como si fuera de cristal. Todos lo miraban con una sonrisa excepto Ayame quien tenía ganas de echarse a llorar ella lo amaba con todo su corazón y hubiera dado la vida por ser ella quien estuviese ahí.

—Queridos hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para la unión de Kagome Higurashi y Koga Wolf —ellos se sentaron frente al padre quien dijo un montón de palabras hasta que llego al punto más importante —Si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre —pregunto el padre dramáticamente viendo a todos los invitados al igual que los novios.

Miroku abrió la boca pero Sango inmediatamente le dio un pisotón el tan solo dio un quejido de dolor.

—Sango ¿Qué te pasa? Yo solo iba a estornudar —le dijo molesto como podía creerlo capaz de interrumpir la boda.

—Perdón yo pensé bueno que… tu sabes —contesto avergonzada.

—Repito la pregunta… Si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre —otra vez silencio sepulcral —Bien, Kagome Higurashi aceptas por esposo a Koga para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida en la salud y en la enfermedad en lo prospero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe —pregunto el padre viéndola fijamente ella estaba en shock miro a todos lados con la esperanza de ver a Inuyasha entrar por la puerta pero nada no había ni una señal de él.

—Señorita Kagome Higurashi le repito la pregunta: aceptas por esposo a Koga Wolf para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida en la salud y en la enfermedad en lo prospero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe —otra vez silencio por parte de ella quien miro hacia los invitados y Ayame le hacia señas de que dijera que no, miro a Koga quien la tenia fuertemente sujetada de su mano y ahí todas sus dudas se disiparon.

—Yo… yo… yo —miro de nuevo a los invitados como si ellos tuvieran las respuestas a su duda —Acepto —contesto rompiéndole el corazón a dos personas una que venía entrando por la parte trasera gracias a que se le había descompuesto su flamante carro de agencia.

—No, no, no, no llegue demasiado tarde no puede ser —Inuyasha se tiro en el suelo conteniendo las ganas de llorar, era demasiado tarde la había perdido para siempre… para siempre.

Miroku lo alcanzo a ver y negó con la cabeza.

**Continuara…**

**Aquí está la contii Wuju perdón había dicho que el sábado pero no pude n.n pero aquí esta espero que no me vayan a matar jejeje sin más me despido de un fuerte abrazo y esperen el próximo Cap… muchas gracias a todas **


	18. Chapter 18 Final feliz?

Capitulo 18. Final feliz.

—Ese que está ahí ¿No es Inuyasha? —le pregunto Sango a Miroku señalándolo viendo a un Inuyasha tirado detrás del padre claro Kagome no lo había notado y Koga lo vio desde que entro.

—Si es él, pero ya es demasiado tarde para el —contesto Miroku melancólico.

—Si… ni modo el perdió su oportunidad —contesto ella.

—Si mi hermanito es un grandísimo tonto —agrego Sesshomaru abrazando a Rin.

—Koga Wolf aceptas por esposa a Kagome Higurashi para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida en la salud y en la enfermedad en lo prospero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe —le pregunto el padre a Koga.

—Yo… yo —el rompió el lazo con la mano de Kagome y se paro del lugar —No acepto —contesto dejando perplejos a todos hasta al mismísimo Inuyasha quien no podía creer la negación de Koga pues si el aceptaba oficialmente ya estarían casados, se escucharon murmuraciones entre los invitados y Kagome lo miro atónita.

—Ko…Koga ¿Por qué? —pregunto levantándose del lugar.

—Porque me di cuenta que nunca llegaras a amarme tanto como a Inuyasha —dirigió su mirada hacia Inuyasha quien los miraba fijamente y ahí fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de su presencia —Además te mereces ser feliz con la persona que amas no tenias porque haberte sacrificado —le sostuvo la mano suavemente y la dirigió hacia Inuyasha —Espero que la hagas feliz bestia —los unió a ambos de las manos y ella deslizo una lagrima mirando a Koga.

Koga se dirigió a todos los invitados de la boda dándole las gracias por haber asistido a la ceremonia y cancelando la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en una recepción y se fue corriendo fuera de la iglesia. Kagome deshizo el lazo de las manos de Inuyasha agarro su vestido alzándolo por las rodillas y salió corriendo detrás de Koga rompiéndole el corazón a Inuyasha.

—KOGA —grito Kagome ya que el llevaba como un metro de ventaja.

El… al escuchar esto se paro rápidamente y vio como ella lo abrazaba efusivamente a lo que el correspondió pero alguien los observo tristemente malinterpretando la situación pero Koga también lo miro.

—Muchas, muchas gracias —y le beso la mejilla.

—De nada… siempre serás mi gran y único amor, pero no me muestres mucho cariño porque alguien nos estas observando con cara de pocos amigos y tal vez esta malinterpretando la situación, voltea —lo último se lo susurro en el oído haciendo que ella se girara su cabeza hacia donde le había dicho y ahí vio a Inuyasha con una mirada triste y perdida eso le rompió el corazón —Ve con él —le dijo y él se fue.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—No puedo creer que Koga no haya aceptado a Kagome —grito Sango eufórica —Yo que lo tenía en un buen concepto —caminaba de un lado a otro pataleando el frio piso con sus tacones.

—Calma Sanguito fue su decisión —agrego Miroku seriamente viendo como su novia le hacia un hueco al piso de tanto caminar.

—CLARO TU LO DICES POR INUYASHA —le golpeo el pecho con su dedo índice —¿No es así? —pregunto enojada.

—En parte si —contesto carraspeando ya que su novia estaba irritable.

—Ahh… pues yo no quiero que mi amiga ande con ese patán, arrogante, fanfarrón y macho engreído de Inuyasha —le contesto molesta.

—Ya cálmate Sango —le dijo Ayame —Además Inuyasha no es un chico tan malo —agrego —Pienso que la hará mas feliz que Koga —halagaba a Inuyasha porque la verdad estaba feliz de que no se hayan casado (claro porque le conviene -.-)

—Ayame tú lo dices porque estas enamorada de Koga —le dijo Rin tocándole de un hombro haciendo que Ayame se sonrojara.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Inuyasha se dirigió hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Kagome yo… yo —antes de que pudiera formular una palabra ella lo beso a lo que rápidamente correspondió sujetándola de la cintura y ella lo sujeto del cuello pero rápido tuvieron que separarse el oxigeno les hacía falta ella se separo algo sonrojada.

—Lo sé yo también te amo —le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—No más que yo pequeña —y la volvió a besar y se separo pegando su frente a la de ella —Kagome yo… yo… quería pedirte ¿Si quieres ser mi novia? —le pregunto nervioso.

—Mmm… —hizo como que lo pensaba teniendo de un hilo a Inuyasha quien la miraba expectante —Claro que si tonto —y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia la iglesia ya que ella había salido corriendo sin despedirse de nadie y lo más seguro sus padres estarían preocupados por ella. Inuyasha la observo de reojo y no le gustaba nada verla con ese vestido de novia ya que le recordaba que estuvo a punto de perderla. Llegaron y todos los miraron sorprendidos porque venían muy sonrientes y agarrados de la mano.

—Hija ¿A dónde fuiste? —le pregunto su mama abrazándola.

—Pues fui a hablar con Koga… y…y arregle las cosas con Inuyasha y pues ya somos novios —les dijo sonrojada.

—Mas te vale que esta vez no me la hagas sufrir Taisho —le advirtió Miyagi acercándose hacia el —Esto fue por haber hecho sufrir a mi hija —y le soltó un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que le sangrara la nariz con algo tenía que desquitarse.

—Papa —le contesto Kagome limpiándole la nariz a Inuyasha con un pañuelo que le había dado su mama.

—No te preocupes Kagome me lo merezco por estúpido —a lo que todos asintieron y el medio se molesto… estaba bien que lo haya dicho pero jamás dijo que alguien lo apoyara.

—Ahora si borrón y cuenta nueva —le dio la mano Miyagi y el la acepto haciendo las paces y Kagome sonrió por un momento paso por su mente que su papa y su novio no se llevaran bien

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tres meses han pasado y no sabía el porqué Inuyasha cada día se distanciaba mas y mas ¿Acaso quería dejarla? El solo pensar eso de deprimía tal vez y su mejor amiga Sango tenga la razón y el no la quiera tanto como dice…

—Hija… Kag ¿Te sientes mal? —le pregunto Miyagi angustiado desde que habían llegado a la cafetería estaba muy pensativa, era cierto que la había invitado porque tenía una sorpresa que recibir.

—No claro que no papa ¿Por qué? —pregunto sonriendo.

—Porque te miro distraída y triste —la miro fijamente.

—No es na… —sus palabras quedaron en su garganta porque afuera de la calle se escuchaba trompetas como si estuvieran recibiendo a algún príncipe o rey se levanto de su asiento y vio un caballo blanco y a una persona vestida de príncipe y con un antifaz blanco, no sabía porque se le hacía conocido aquel sujeto, su corazón latió a mil por hora cuando vio que este se dirigió a ella y le tomo de la mano para que diera un pequeño recorrido con el… ella acepto porque su papa se lo sugirió intento quitarle el antifaz que le cubría el rostro pero él le detuvo la mano antes de que pudiera quitárselo, termino el recorrido y amablemente la llevo a la mesa de su padre vio como los dos se saludaban como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo…vio como este sujeto se quitaba el antifaz y se arrodillaba enfrente de ella.

—Kagome Higurashi ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo? —le pregunto mostrándole un anillo de oro con una piedra de cristal en forma de corazón.

—Sí, sí, si, si mil veces si Inuyasha —y lo abrazo llorando de felicidad ella que pensaba que la quería dejar.

—Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra —y le seco las lagrimas de sus ojos —Muchas gracias Sr. Higurashi —le dijo a su futuro suegro.

—De nada yerno y espero que no me la hagas sufrir porque te mato —esto último le helo la sangre a Inuyasha —Solo bromeaba, se que la harás feliz —le palmeo el hombro.

Así se paso el día llegaron a la casa de ella y le mostro el anillo a su mama, hermano y de paso a sus amigas que estaban de visita ya que era sábado todas los abrazaron a ambos

—Muchas felicidades —los abrazo Sango y se dirigió a Inuyasha —Y tu Inuyasha mas te vale que la hagas feliz o de lo contrario me veré en penosa necesidad de darte una paliza —le advirtió.

—Claro que la hare feliz —le contesto abrazándola.

—Mas te vale bestia —le advirtió Koga después de un rato su mama los invito a comer para platicar acerca de los planes de la boda la recepción el banquete etc.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Hermana estas tan guapa —le halago su hermano entrando a la habitación.

—Muchísimas gracias Sota —le beso la mejilla llenándolo del labial que llevaba.

—¡KAGOME! —le grito dos pegaron un brinco viendo a Sango vestida con un vestido rosa muy bonito y una cinta fiusha en su cintura ya que era una de las damas de Kagome

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Kagome asustada.

—¡Que te quitaste el brillo labial! —grito como si fuera el fin del mundo.

—Sango tranquila me pongo mas y ya —se miro al espejo viendo su hermoso vestido esponjado largo y blanco strapler a juego con un par de guantes de seda, su peinado era un semi recogido y de tocado tenía una pequeña diadema de brillos que se acomodaba muy bien a su peinado y al velo, estaba realmente bella… la cola del vestido era de 5 metros.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Calma Inuyasha vas a agujerar el piso —le dijo Miroku un tanto divertido.

—No puedo evitarlo —puso una de sus manos en la frente —Ya es tarde y aun no llega —contesto frustrado.

—Inuyasha pero si apenas son 5 minutos de retraso —le reprendió Miroku al ver su reloj en la muñeca —Además no te preocupes… no pasa de que se arrepienta de último momento y te deje plantado —bromeo pero Inuyasha se lo tomo demasiado en serio y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—Solo bromeaba —contesto sobándose la cabeza.

—Pues no me gustan tus bro… —no pudo terminar ya que se escucho la marcha nupcial anunciándose con esto la llegada de la novia por aquel pasillo adornado de flores blancas naturales.

La vio del brazo de su padre con un ramo blanco entre sus manos… se miraba demasiado hermosa con ese velo tapándole su rostro muestra de la pureza de ella cada paso que daba se le hacia una eternidad. Hasta que por fin y para suerte de Inuyasha llego junto a él, su papa de ella los unió de las manos pero por obvias razones se encargo de decirle que la hiciera feliz…de lo contrario sufriría las consecuencias, antes de que se hincaran le subió el velo de su rostro se miraba tan bella con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas y le susurro un: Te ves hermosa...

—Hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a la señorita Kagome Higurashi e Inuyasha Taisho ¿Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o que calle para siempre? —pregunto el padre mirando a todos.

—YO ME OPONGO —todos voltearon hacia la entrada de la iglesia asustados porque sabían de quien era esa voz —EL NO PUEDE SER PARA ESA MOJIGATA ANTES TENDRE QUE MATARLA —y saco un arma de su pantalón apuntando hacia ella .

—Sobre mi cadáver —contesto Inuyasha enojado.

—Querido no te estoy preguntando —contesto burlonamente —ATAQUEN —grito e inmediatamente unas hombres vestidos denegro compinches de ella agarraron a Inuyasha de los brazos también iban armados tenían a toda la gente tirada en el suelo amenazando con que si se paraban los matarían.

—Ahora si maldita me las vas a pagar —apunto Kikyo hacia ella y se escucho un disparo todos miraron hacia el lugar horrorizados.

—¡KOGA! —grito Kagome tirada en el suelo ya que el disparo lo había recibido su mejor amigo al atravesarse antes de que la bala la tocara.

—Estoy bien Kag, solo fue un roce de bala en el brazo —contesto levantándose y en eso se escucharon las sirenas de la policía que rápidamente detuvieron a Kikyo y a sus cómplices que también eran prófugos de la cárcel.

—ME LAS PAGARAS KAGOME, JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS DE HABER NACIDO UNA VEZ QUE ESTE LIBRE ME VENGARE DE TI —no paraba de gritar Kikyo siendo llevada casi a rastra por la policía.

—Yo me encargare que te refundas en la cárcel —le contesto Inuyasha a un lado de su prometida.

Rápidamente Inuyasha abrazo a Kagome preguntándole si estaba bien y ella asintió por un momento llego a creer que la había perdido por segunda ocasión.

Ayame y todos sus amigos y obviamente sus papas de ambos se acercaron a ellos abrazándolos fuertemente.

—Estoy bien mama —le contesto Kagome por milésima vez a su mama que no paraba de preguntarle lo mismo.

—¿Y Koga? —pregunto Ayame preocupada.

—Está afuera le están vendando el brazo —contesto Sango.

—¿Seguimos con la ceremonia? —pregunto el padre y todos dudaban de la respuesta…

—Claro que si… padre —contesto Koga con su brazo vendado.

Se hincaron de nuevo los dos.

—Kagome Higurashi aceptas por esposo a Inuyasha Taisho para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida en la salud y en la enfermedad en lo prospero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe —pregunto el padre mirando como los dos tenían unidas sus manos.

—Si… claro que acepto —contesto con una gran sonrisa mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Inuyasha Taisho aceptas por esposa a Kagome Higurashi para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida en la salud y en la enfermedad en lo prospero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe? —le pregunto ahora a él quien se quedo callado durante unos segundos y Kagome lo miro asustada acaso pensaba decir que no al igual que Koga.

—Si acepto —contesto mirándola fijamente.

—Por el poder que me ha conferido dios lo que hoy se ha unido que no lo separe el hombre… puede besar a la novia —ella se miro de reojo su mano izquierda llevando ahora su alianza de amor al igual que su ahora ya marido.

Se pararon lentamente y la beso sacándole sonrisas a todos los invitados después de dirigieron a la salida de la iglesia llenándose de arroz gracias a los niños y todos los abrazaban y les daban los buenos deseos a la pareja de recién casados antes de subirse a la limosina blanca que las llevaría a la recepción para el banquete Inuyasha saco una cámara fotográfica y abrazo a Kagome y con un flash sacaron una foto de sus caras viendo que los dos habían salido muy bien se subieron.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La recepción estaba muy bien adornada globos dorados y plateados manteles color plateados y arreglos de flores sobre cada mesa de los invitados esperando a los novios se escucho una marcha anunciando a los novios quienes se dirigieron en medio de la pista para bailar el vals se tomaron fuertemente de las manos y empezó a sonar la canción.

**Ya no importa cada noche que espere****  
><strong>**Cada calle o laberinto que crucé****  
><strong>**Porque el cielo ha conspirado en mi favor****  
><strong>**Y en un segundo de rendirme te encontré**

Los dos bailaban al ritmo de la música ella tenia sus brazos en el cuello y el en su cintura la miraba fijamente sonriendo los dos siendo observados por todos sus invitados.

**Piel con piel****  
><strong>**El corazón se me desarma****  
><strong>**Me haces bien****  
><strong>**Enciendes luces en mi alma**

Ayame los miraba fijamente y pensar que ese pudo haber sido el vals de la boda entre su gran amor Koga y Kagome.

**Creo en ti****  
><strong>**Y en este amor****  
><strong>**Que me ha vuelto indestructible****  
><strong>**Que detuvo mi caída libre****  
><strong>**Creo en ti****  
><strong>**Y mi dolor se quedo kilómetros atrás****  
><strong>**Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz**

Inuyasha la miraba profundamente con sus ojos dorados brillantes de la felicidad se acerco a su oído y le susurro un: Creo en ti ella miro dulcemente y el sin poder evitarlo la beso suavemente teniendo la mirada de todos sobre ellos.

**El pasado es un mal sueño que acabo****  
><strong>**Un incendio que en tus brazos se apago****  
><strong>**Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer****  
><strong>**Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz**

Koga los miraba un tanto celoso pues aun amaba a Kagome por eso había renunciado a ella porque quería su felicidad mas que nada en este mundo.

**Te seguí y rescribiste mi futuro****  
><strong>**Es aquí mi único lugar seguro**

—Nuestra hija ya creció Miyagi —le decía Sukiomi a su marido viendo a su hija y a su yerno bailando muy bonito en medio de la pista.

—Claro que si mi amor, ahora ella tendrá una nueva familia.

**Creo en ti****  
><strong>**Y en este amor****  
><strong>**Que me ha vuelto indestructible****  
><strong>**Que detuvo mi caída libre****  
><strong>**Creo en ti****  
><strong>**Y mi dolor se quedo km atrás****  
><strong>**Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz**

Ya había terminado la canción y ahora si todos se integraron a bailar todos a la pista Kagome le dedico un vals con su papa y luego con los demás invitados al igual que Inuyasha. Ya al final bailo con Koga e Inuyasha bailaba con la mama de Kagome no podía evitarlo era demasiado celoso no los perdió ni un momento de vista en toda la canción.

Llego el momento de servir la cena pero por obvias razones los novios se encontraban en la mesa más grande y principal del salón adornadas con flores blancas y al lado derecho había una mesa donde se encontraban los obsequios de sus amigos y familiares de ambos.

—Brindo por la felicidad de mi mejor amiga —se paro Sango de su silla y subió su copa para un brindis que inmediatamente todos respondieron alzando sus copas.

—Si, hip… hip y porque tengan tengan —todos miraban a Miroku quien ya estaba algo pasado de copas —Hip… hip muchos pero muchos hijos —al terminar de decir esto Inuyasha y Kagome se sonrojaron al máximo que no paso desapercibido ante sus invitados ya que reían nerviosamente e Inuyasha tenía pensamientos asesinos hacia su mejor amigo.

Después de terminar la cena pusieron música para que los invitados bailaran libremente.

—Ayame —dijo Koga al estar bailando con ella muy pegadito ya que era una canción romántica.

—Si —contesto a Koga quien ahora sujetaba de su barbilla suavemente.

—Se que te gusto —lo dijo de golpe haciendo que Ayame se separara como si le quemara.

—¿Qué? claro que… —antes que pudiera contestar Koga la beso duro poco porque ella lo separo.

—Ayame se que me amas y yo la verdad quisiera aprender a amarte ¿Qué me dices? ¿Lo intentamos? —pregunto con una sonrisa viendo coquetamente a Ayame quien lo miraba atónita.

—Yo… yo… claro que si —y lo volvió a besar.

—Llego la hora de partir el pastel —hablo Sota.

Kagome e Inuyasha estaban ahora enfrente del pastel de 10 pisos era color blanco con dos novios en el último piso los dos estaban muy sonrientes agarraron la espátula de plata se agarraron de las manos y cortaron la primera rebanada de pastel para que los meseros empezaran a repartirlo.

Y todos acabaron su pastel después de una hora.

Kagome e Inuyasha decidieron que era hora de aventar el ramo y llamaron a todas las chicas solteras.

—A la 1 a las y…y…a las… 3 —lo aventó desde arriba de una silla que Inuyasha sujetaba para que no cayera volteo hacia atrás y vio que su mejor amiga Sango lo había agarrado.

—A ver cuando nos invitan a la boda —le golpeo Inuyasha levemente el hombro a Miroku a quien mágicamente al ver el ramo entre las manos de su novia se le había bajado la borrachera ¬¬.

—Ya toca la liga —grito Miroku esquivando el comentario de su amigo.

Todos se acercaron hacia los novios Kagome estaba sentada mirando sonrojada a Inuyasha quien empezó a subir lentamente su vestido para buscar la liga hasta que la encontró y como toda típica boda la avento y cayo en manos de su hermano Sesshomaru O.o

—Otra boda —grito Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru lo miro con cara asesina pero se le paso al ver a su novia sonriendo.

Así se paso la boda hasta que ellos decidieron retirarse para irse al hotel de la Cd... ya al otro día irían a Venecia para la luna de miel. Kagome en todo el camino al hotel no lo miraba a la cara sabía lo que iba a pasar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas le daba directo en los ojos haciendo que se retorciera en la cama sintiendo el otro lado vacio.

—Inu... inuyasha —se levanto de la cama enrollada en la sabana ya que su vestido estaba tirado en el suelo se sonrojo al acordarse lo que había pasado en la noche.

—Buenos días dormilona —saludo Inuyasha con una charola con el desayuno para su esposa se sentaron en la cama y se pusieron a desayunar.

—Oye Inuyasha ¿Es cierto que soñabas conmigo? —pregunto Kagome un tanto curiosa ya que antes de venirse Rin le conto que hacia más de un mes Sesshomaru le confesó eso.

—¿A qué viene la pregunta, amor? —pregunto enarcando una ceja hacia ella.

—Pues mmm… ammm… es que me contaron por ahí que… que bueno son solo rumores…

—Ya Kag dime de una vez ¿Qué es? —pregunto impacientándose.

—Bueno que cuando estabas en tu cuarto besabas tu almohada y pronunciabas mi nombre con mucha desesperación —lo soltó haciendo que Inuyasha escupiera el jugo de naranja.

—¡Arg! Sesshomaru —mascullo entre dientes apretando sus manos.

—No te preocupes amor para ser sincera me gusta que hayas tenido esos sueños sobre mi —al decir esto el la recostó lentamente en la cama besándola.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

6 meses después…

—No puede ser —Kagome desenvolvió la hoja de los análisis que se había ido a hacer ya que hace unos días se la pasaba vomitando y la comida le daba mucho asco.

—¿Qué pasa hija? —pregunto su mama preocupada.

—Mama yo…yo estoy esperando un bebe —contesto mirándole el resultado que mostrado aproximadamente 2 meses y medio de embarazo.

—Muchas felicidades hija —y la abrazo pero su hija no le correspondió como ella lo esperaba —¿Qué pasa hija? ¿No quieres al bebe? —pregunto asustada.

—¡Por dios mama! Claro que lo quiero pero no sé si Inuyasha lo quiera hace poco acaba de empezar su carrera de finanzas… aunque trabaja en la empresa de su padre no se mama temo que él no espera esto —contesto melancólica tocándose el vientre al recordar una conversación que había tenido días atrás con su marido acerca de los hijos y él le contesto un: Mas adelante.

Llego a su casa… bueno residencial con una tristeza infinita procesando lo de su embarazo que no se dio cuenta que alguien le hablaba.

—Kag… amor ¿Estás bien? —pregunto preocupado.

—Yo… yo… Inuyasha lo siento —decía llorando dejándose abrazar por su marido.

—¿Por qué pequeña? ¿Qué pasa? —la ayudo a sentarse en el sofá.

—Es que…es que… yo… yo estoy embarazada —le dijo llorando.

—¿Qué? —pregunto levantándose del sofá.

—Lo siento tanto —seguía llorando sin ver a su esposo sintió unos brazos que la levantaban dejándola confundida.

—No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho es ¡Un bebe! ¡Seré papa! Se lo que había dicho antes pero créeme quiero a este pequeño tanto como a ti los dos son ahora mi prioridad —le acaricio suavemente el vientre —Te amo tanto Kag muchas gracias —y la beso tiernamente.

Ella interrumpió el beso y empezó a reír disimuladamente su marido la vio y frunció el seño ¿Qué era lo gracioso? Se preguntaba frustrado.

—¿De qué te ríes?... Kag —pregunto impacientándose por un momento le paso la idea de que lo del embarazo fuera una broma.

—Perdón es que me he dado cuenta de las ironías de la vida… te confesare algo todo esto de mi cambio de look era solo para vengarme de Kikyo y de ti —se sentaron en el sillón.

—¿Así? —pregunto divertido.

—Si… pero sabes algo no me arrepiento de nada porque tengo a un excelente marido y un bebe que en pocos meses llegara para iluminar nuestra vida —se acaricio el vientre.

—Así será mi Kag nuestro bebe nacerá fuerte y sano

—Si nunca me arrepentiré de mi Dulce venganza porque tengo más de lo que pude haber deseado —y se besaron dulcemente demostrándose el amor infinito el uno por el otro porque en esta vida nada es imposible y los sueños se hacen realidad.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Ahora si fin Aww's muchas gracias a todas se que había dicho que antes de 20 pero me fue imposible escribir además que ya entre a la prepa como siempre les deseo lo mejor y que sus sueños se hagan realidad hasta la próxima si quieren que haga un epilogo lo comentan y tengan por seguro que las complaceré.**

**En este fic logre hacer a dos amigas que me parece que son unas grandes personas he me enkanto el cap del fic escribes muy bien sigue así y muchísimas gracias por querer ser mi guardaespaldas pero creo que ya no será necesario porque aquí esta el final esperado por todas ustedes créanme que por un momento se me ocurrió la idea de que Kag se quedara con Koga…pero al decir verdad no soy fanática de esta pareja platicado muy bien con ellas y nos llevamos súper bien Katherine y Tamara para lo que sea cuentan conmigo las dos.**


	19. Epilogo

**Uff! Tanto tiempo pero prometi hacer el epilogo no lo habia publicado porque la verdad no tenia ni la menor ****idea de que poner espero que les guste****.**

**Epilogo.**

—Kagome amiga ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo? —pregunto Sango intrigada viendo como su amiga alimentaba a la pequeña bebe que había tenido ojos dorados, pelo negro azabache hacia tres meses que había nacido.

—Claro que si Sango el imbécil de Inuyasha me está engañando —contesto conteniéndose las ganas de llorar como era posible que la engañara a ella ¿Es que acaso ya se había aburrido de ella?

—¿Pero cómo lo supiste? —pregunto intrigada mirándola viendo como Kagome ponía a repetir a la pequeña Kimi.

**FLASH BACK**

—Inuyasha mi amor ¿Cómo te fue hoy? —pregunto sonriente besando la comisura de sus labios.

—Bien Kag ¿Y cómo está la pequeña Kimi? —pregunto a su esposa al no ver a la bebe con ella.

—Nuestra hija está dormida en el cuarto así que no hagas ruido —lo miro acusadoramente ya que siempre que el llegaba la despertaba cuando se iba a cambiar de ropa.

El como buen esposo obediente se fue a cambiar y le entrego la ropa para que la pusiera a lavar.

—Kag amor me voy a dar un baño ¿No vienes? —pregunto seductoramente.

—No Inu voy a poner a lavar tu ropa —contesto dirigiéndose al cuarto de lavandería.

Agarro la camisa de su esposo y la olio tenia esencia de un perfume de mujer y ¿Unos labios pintados?

—No, no puede ser —dijo a punto de derramar lagrimas, pero no le daría ese gusto a su esposo, de ninguna manera le iba a permitir una infidelidad.

**END FLASH BACK**

—¿Eso fue lo que paso Kag? Sinceramente no creo que Inuyasha te engañe lo creería de Miroku porque ese desde su nacimiento es mujeriego pero ¿De Inuyasha? —contesto Sango asombrada tal vez Kagome estaba exagerando las cosas.

—Yo si lo creo, pero no dejare que juegue mas conmigo si ya no me ama hablaremos y me divorciare de él lo antes posible —contesto cegada por los celos que sentía.

—No hagas o digas algo de lo que después te puedes arrepentir Kag —le aconsejo Sango —Porque mejor no vas a la oficina y hablas con él, yo te cuido a Kimi —le sonrió y Kagome asintió y salió por la puerta.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—¿Qué pasa, amigo? Te noto distraído? —pregunto Miroku.

—No sé qué es lo que le pasa a Kagome de un tiempo para acá está más reacia a mi presencia —contesto Inuyasha haciendo una mueca no entendía la actitud de su esposa.

—Amigo ya se le pasara no te preocupes al menos que quiera divorciarse de ti —bromeo para ver si hacia reír a su amigo pero este le aventó una mirada asesina y mejor se callo.

—Miroku no digas estupideces —contesto rechinando los dientes, no se imagina su vida sin Kagome y su bebe.

—Sabes querido amigo mejor me voy a trabajar —y salió dejándolo solo para que pensara bien las cosas.

—Yami —le hablo Inuyasha por teléfono a su secretaria —Tráigame una taza de café por favor —y colgó el teléfono pensando en lo que le había dicho Miroku ¿Acaso Kagome quería el divorcio? La sola idea de pensar aquello lo aterraba demasiado ¿Pero porque querría ella algo como eso?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Ayame se que ya llevamos varios meses de noviazgo en los que he aprendido a quererte pero sobre todo llegar a amarte es por eso que te pido —se arrodillo Koga enfrente de Ayame quien lo miraba con los ojos brillante por fin había logrado que él la amara como siempre lo soñó —Que aceptes casarte conmigo —le mostro un hermoso anillo de oro con una piedra en el centro —¿Qué dices, aceptas? —pregunto aun arrodillado y ella se abalanzo sobre él.

—Sí, si mil veces si te amo tanto —contesto llorando de la emoción al fin seria la señora Wolf.

—Yo también te amo —y se besaron intensamente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Inuyasha yo quería habla con… —sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en la garganta al ver como la secretaria estaba besando a su marido.

—Ka…go…gome yo déjame explicarte —se levanto rápidamente de la silla —Yami salga por favor y vaya a las oficina de Sesshomaru para que reciba su liquidación —ordeno furioso, quería estrangularla por haberse atrevido a besarlo sin su consentimiento.

—Creo que ya vi lo que tanto temía tienes una amante de verdad que llegue a pensar que todo era una mentira pero ese beso y la ropa oliendo a perfume y labios marcados en tu camisa me lo han comprobado ¿Desde cuándo? —pregunto enfadada.

—¿Desde cuándo qué? —pregunto Inuyasha herido como podía pensar eso de él, pero la entendía por ese beso que vio.

—Desde cuando me engañas, creíste que nunca me iba a enterar desde ahorita te lo digo quiero el divorcio y la custodia total de **mi** hija.

—Pero que estás diciendo no te daré el divorcio además yo no te engañe ni con ella ni con nadie ella me beso y tu abriste la puerta cuando estaba por separarla de mi y en cuanto lo del perfume y la camisa no se a que te refieres con ello —contesto mirándola a los ojos, ella estaba muy enojada y sus ojos brillaban como si quisiera llorar.

—Hazte el inocente tu ropa estaba manchada de lápiz labial ¡grandísimo idiota! —se arrodillo en el piso llorando.

—Kag amor te juro por mi vida que no se de que me estás hablando pero averiguare eso y ya sé por dónde empezar te daré la prueba que necesitas de mi fidelidad —se arrodillo hasta ella y la sujeto suavemente levantándola del piso.

—Yo… yo no sé qué pensar —y se fue dando un portazo.

—Miroku —llamo Inuyasha por teléfono.

—¿Qué pasa amigo?

—Llama al jefe de seguridad y que traiga las cintas grabadas de mi oficina —ordeno.

—Eso será imposible querido amigo él se fue hace una hora y no regresa hasta mañana —contesto.

—¡Maldición! —bramo enojado.

—¿Pasa algo Inuyasha? —pregunto Miroku.

—Me pasa de todo —contesto furioso y colgó.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kagome llego a su casa derrotada.

—¿Y? —pregunto Sango ansiosa sentada en la sala con Kimi dormida en el porta bebe.

—Lo encontré besándose con otra tiene una amante —afirmo llorando.

—¿Qué? Es un imbécil deja que lo…

—Ya no importa me divorciare de él y me iré a casa de mis papas —contesto cabizbaja.

—Bueno Kag me tengo que ir ya es algo tarde nos vemos pronto animo amiga —se despidió de ella.

Kagome admiro a su hijita dormidita ahora solo tenía que esperar a Inuyasha para que le cuidara a Kimi meterse a bañar y dormir.

—Kag ya llegue —la intento besar y ella volteo el rostro a un lado.

—¡Ah! Qué bien, por favor me cuidas a Kimi para meterme a bañar —y el solo asintió con la cabeza le dolía en el alma que ella lo rechazara Kagome se retiro a tomar su gran baño.

Llego la noche era hora de dormir.

—¿A dónde vas Kagome? —pregunto al ver como ella agarraba la almohada de la cama matrimonial y una sabana del closet.

—Voy a dormir en la habitación de al lado —contesto sin mirarle a la cara —Me llevare a Kimi conmigo —y salió.

Inuyasha se quedo estupefacto era la primera vez que ella dormía en otra habitación desde que se casaron.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Lo sabia —contesto Inuyasha triunfante desde la comodidad de su asiento.

—Yami impregnaba mi camisa con su perfume y la llenaba de lápiz labial es una… ¡arg! —le dijo enfadado a su amigo y hermano —Me tengo que ir al rato regreso —y se llevo el DVD con él.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Kagome —llego gritando a la casa.

—¡Shh! ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto enfadada ya que despertaría a la bebe.

—Tienes que ver esto, ven —y se la llevo de la mano hasta la sala y puso el DVD.

Kagome al ver eso lloro, porque gracias a esa secretaria ella desconfió de su marido.

—Inu… Inuyasha perdóname por haber desconfiado de ti —le dijo llorando y el la abrazaba

—No te preocupes Kag la culpa fue toda de esa secretaria que intento destruir nuestro matrimonio —contesto Inuyasha besándola suavemente y esta vez ella correspondió.

En eso sonó el teléfono.

—Kagome amiga me voy a casar con Koga —le grito Ayame por el teléfono.

—Muchas felicidades amiga te lo mereces por ser tan buena —contesto Kagome sonriéndole a su marido.

—Kagome me tengo que ir amor al rato regreso —y la beso suavemente y a Kagome se le vino una idea para probar al 100% la fidelidad de su esposo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—¿Por qué compraste toda esa ropa Kagome? —pregunto su amiga Sango asombrada.

—Ya lo sabrás Sango —le guiño un ojo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Varios días después…**

Inuyasha se salió hacia su carro y encontró una hoja color rosa con olor a perfume y la leyó:

**Si no quieres que tu esposa sepa de mi acepta venir a cenar al "Sengoku" a las 8:30 de la noche mesa 4 te estaré esperando.**

**Pd: Tu más grande admiradora.**

—¡Maldición! —grito eufórico, lo único que le faltaba pero si ira para ponerle un alto a esa chica con tal de que su Kagome no desconfiara de el nuevamente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Kagome ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? —le pregunto Sango al ver a su amiga con esa ropa.

—Claro Sango así comprobaré de una vez por todas las fidelidad de Inuyasha —contesto sentada en la cama con Kimi en sus brazos.

—Ya casi es hora y tu marido no llama, se me hace que no acepto —le dijo Sango.

—Claro que acepta… —antes de que terminara sonó el teléfono.

—Kagome amor hoy llegare tarde no me esperes a cenar te amo preciosa.

—¿Y como a qué hora llegaras? —le pregunto ella.

—Este… pues a las 10 —contesto nervioso y ella obviamente lo noto.

—No te preocupes amor te estaré esperando —contesto despreocupadamente —Hasta luego amor cuídate —y colgó —Ves Sango te lo dije —Ya me voy Sango, me la cuidas mucho —y beso la frente de su hija y se fue.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Esa mujer que se cree lleva 15 minutos de retraso —Inuyasha miraba su reloj enojado.

—¿Tiene mucho esperándome? —el volteo rápidamente y ahí la vio llevaba el pelo rubio con unos anteojos negros una falda corta de mezclilla con mallas negras y zapatos de tacón rojos que hacían juego con la blusa roja que traía puesta súper pegadita.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunto Inuyasha sin rodeos viendo como esa mujer intentaba tomarle la mano a lo que el inmediatamente la quito.

—Pues mi nombre es Naomi Matsura —le extendió su mano para saludarlo a lo que no fue correspondida como esperaba.

—Mire señorita no sé qué es lo que pretende pero yo soy un hombre casado y amo con todo mi corazón a mi esposa y no le seré infiel con usted ni con nadie ¿Entendió? —respondió un tanto exaltado ya que esa "señorita" se le insinuaba demasiado.

—Vaya Inuyasha por eso te amo tanto —contesto ella seductoramente.

—¿Cómo…como sabe mi nombre? Ni siquiera se lo he dicho señorita Naomi —pregunto sorprendido.

En eso "Naomi" se empieza a reír y lentamente se baja los lentes y se quita la peluca.

—¿Kago…gome? —tartamudeo sin poder evitarlo era su esposa, pero que tonto había sido si traía los anillos en su mano izquierda

—¿Pero qué haces aquí? —pregunto.

—Eso es fácil de explicar quería probar tu fidelidad y veo que eres el hombre más maravilloso de todo el mundo —se acerco a él y lo beso.

—De manera que seguías desconfiando de mí —arrugo el ceño y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Digamos que algo así —contesto divertida.

—Veo que te gusta esto de las identidades —la miro acusadoramente aun recordaba lo de Sue.

Ella asintió con su cabeza y se sentó en las piernas de él.

—Recuerdo que la última vez que vine a este lugar fue a las 4 de la mañana solo para comprarte un frappe de galletas porque se te había antojado y para tu mala suerte no había y tuve que comprárselo a un fulano en 400 pesos —contesto fulminándola con la mirada.

—Tenias la obligación de complacerme además estaba embarazada —contesto sentándose de nuevo en la silla —Por cierto Ayame y Koga se van a casar.

—Ya lo sabía porque el lobito me pidió que fuéramos sus padrinos —le dijo mirándola la cara de sorpresa de ella.

—¡Qué bien! Obviamente aceptaste ¿Verdad? —pregunto.

—Claro que si Kag

—Más te vale.

—Kagome te amo demasiado yo nunca te engañaría —le agarro de la mano.

—Ahora lo se Inuyasha te amo de ahora en adelante nada ni nadie podrá hacerme dudar de nuestro amor —y se besaron intensamente.

—Yo te amo mas a ti y a nuestra pequeña hija son todo para mí y nunca dejare que les pase nada —la beso y se dio cuenta que necesitaba más.

—Kagome ya vámonos a la casa por favor —y se fueron agarrados de las manos hasta el carro haciéndose miles de promesas y palabras de amor que perduraran para el resto de su vida.

…**FIN…..**

**Ya esta mas que terminado ahora sí, no soy muy buena en los finales pero me dije un poco de drama no le vendría nada mal eso es lo que a veces suele suceder en los matrimonios "la desconfianza" por eso les dejo la siguiente frase:**

"**Si piensas que esa persona no te ama entonces como quieres amarla si la desconfianza es el enamorado de la destrucción"**


End file.
